A Violent Relationship
by zanessa4evachloe
Summary: A string of events leave Gabriella and Troy fighting for their love. Will it work? Or will it end up like other, normal high-school love? It's a zanessa4vachloe, and it's finished. REVIEW! :D x
1. New Girl

**A Violent Life Of Life  
**

* * *

**TROYELLA! It rules :)**

**PLEASE review:D **

* * *

Troy Bolton walked into registration, bumping into his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, on the way. 

She giggled and caressed his back, as he kissed her neck gently. Mrs Tellai, their form teacher walked in and parted them, and started to talk with some of their classmates.

Troy pulled Gabriella to the back of the room and she cackled, throwing her head back as he kissed her neck again.

A new girl, Sharpay Evans walked through the door, feeling shy.

As she saw Troy and Gabriella, she shuddered and looked around and her eyes finally settled on Taylor McKessie, the cool kid. She was holding hands with her boyfriend, Corbin Danforth under the table.She smiled and patted the seat next to her.

Sharpay sat down confidently and looked around. This class was ok, and now she was making friends, it seemed a whole lot better.

She looked over at the couple at the back again, and almost gagged. It was seriously sick!

Troy and Gabriella walked out of English, holding hands. Troy wiped his lips, and Gabriella giggled.

When Mr Ark, the English teacher, turned his back to write on the board, Troy would kiss Gabriella and Gabriella would kiss Troy. Everyone watched and whispered, but no one ever told. If they did, they would be in BIG trouble.

Troy would beat them up. They were a good couple, cute happy, and they never pushed it. Never once had they had a fight, and they never planned to.

"Troy baby, will you pass me some ketchup?" Gabriella giggled, tracing her finger up his back.

Gabriella made Troy the happiest guy alive.

"Sure babe, it's just here."

As he leaned over the school table, Gabriella slapped his butt, making him gasp in shock.

He dropped the ketchup bottle, spurting a girl walking past.

"Whoa!" she cried, as her new cream sweater got splattered with red.

"Oh, God! I'll be back in a sec Gabi, sorry."

Troy ran up to the girl, and immediately recognized her from the new girl in registration this morning.

"I'm so sorry, this was all my fault!"

"No, no, it's ok…"

She looked up to see a big bold pair of blue eyes, and he gasped. He was the guy kissing all registration! She was the new girl, and he could tell he had a girlfriend, but she immediately fell in love with him.

"I'm…Sharpay. And you?"

She held out her hand for him to shake. And although it was covered in ketchup, he took it and held it.

"I'm Troy. Err, you're new today, right?"

"Yep, and what a wonderful start!" Sharpay laughed, wiping at her shirt again. They both melted into each others eyes.

"Yeah, so sorry about that! How can I make it up to you?" He stared into her eyes, falling into a trance.

"Maybe you could pass on dropping the ketchup on me tomorrow?"

Troy started to laugh, easing a little. He felt scared talking to this new girl, but she was alright.

"Yes, of course I will pass on that! Unless ketchup really goes with your outfit."

"Yeah, haha!" Sharpay sighed and touched his arm.

The conversation kept on going, but no one was paying attention. They were answering perfectly, but they weren't thinking straight. They could see, of course, but just each other.

Sharpay started to think worse things, her eyes started to drift down…But she stopped herself just in time, and looked away, chuckling.

"Well, maybe I could show you around, help you make some friends?" Troy asked.

"That would be wonderful." Sharpay answered, even though she didn't listen to the question. Troy grinned from ear to ear, standing awkwardly. He finally patted her hand and walked back to his girlfriend. Sharpay sighed and flopped down into the nearest chair.

"Excuse me, your in my chair."

A short geek stood in front of her, looking at his feet, ashamed to lift his head. Sharpay glared at him, and he backed away.

She had two sides to her; a nice one and a mean one. Sharpay was going to make sure Troy wouldn't see the mean side of her.

Troy smiled over to Sharpay. She waved back, and he gestured she sat next to him.

Sharpay gave the geek one more glare and walked over, grinning. Gabriella turned around to talk to a girl behind, and Sharpay sat down next to Troy.

"Troy babe..." Gabriella called, turning back round. But what she saw made her angry. Troy was making eye contact with another girl!

"Troy!" Gabriella whacked him round the head, and he turned back, grunting.

"Gabi, you know how much I hate violence. I also hate bullies, so don't start bullying me! This is my new friend, Shar."

Sharpay gulped quietly. He hated violence! That wasn't very good, since she loved it!

"Hello Shar." she said, and took another bite of her chocolate bar.

"Hello. Nice to meet you, err…Meet you…"

"GABRIELLA!" she screamed, eyes drooping.

"Gabi, calm down babe!" Troy said, calming her down.

"I'm sorry, but she didn't know my name!"

Sharpay felt a stinging feeling on my foot, and looked under the table. Gabriella's heel was digging into Sharpay's foot. The evil Shar decided to show itself.

"Oww, Oww, Gabriella stop!"

Gabriella gawped at Sharpay, staring right through her. Troy hugged Gabriella, but all the same asked Sharpay what she meant.

"Gabriella's digging her heel in my foot, it really hurts. I think she's pierced my skin."

Troy turned to Gabriella and pushed her off him. He got up, shaking his head. He walked away slowly, looking at his feet. He seemed disappointed.

"How dare you! You heard him say he hated violence! And bullies! Now he thinks I'm one!" Gabriella screamed. The last sentence she squeaked, and a tear poured down her cheek. Sharpay's nice side showed again, and she hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear him. I just wanted you to stop." Sharpay looked at her foot, and then at Gabriella again. She coughed and turned around.

"Well, I don't care. I don't need your sympathy." Gabriella sniffed and wiped her eye, and hugged herself. Even though she didn't want to admit it, Gabriella did need her sympathy.

"No, I'm really sorry. I hope I don't mess up your relationship in any way! How can I make it up to you?" Sharpay's evil side began to show again, even though she couldn't control when it did show.

"So you and Troy are a cute couple, huh? I hope he doesn't end up hating you. In fact, I think it's silly that he hates violence. Everyone has a mean side, and I guess you can't keep control over yours." Sharpay sighed and walked off. She walked into the crowd, pushing a freshmen over.

Gabriella glared at her and turned around, thumping the table.

"Why did she have to come and ruin today? Me and Troy have something special." She whined, and the jocks just shook their heads at her. Zeke stood up and walked round to her.

"Don't worry, sunshine, I'm free tonight." he said, patting her arm. She slumped on the table, and Zeke started everyone laughing.

"You're pushing your luck, Zeke!" she screamed, swatting him away.

He shrugged and said, "Don't worry, I'll get you after school." he growled and everyone laughed.

Gabriella is very sensitive, and she started to cry. She grabbed her clutch bag and ran off, in search of Troy.

* * *

Sharpay was walking down the music hall when she spotted Troy, leaned against a wall. Someone was playing the piano, quite a sad tune, and Troy started to sing along. 

**Waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
but its feeling just like every morning before,  
now I wonder what my life is going to mean if its gone,**

Sharpay walked closer, hanging onto each word. A drum lesson started to the same song.

**the cars are moving like a half a mile an hour if that  
I started staring at the passengers waving goodbye  
can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time**

Sharpay leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, thinking about Troy. A guitar started to play loudly and boldly, and Troy sang louder and louder.

**but I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come**

"Troy, you have an amazing voice!" she sighed, but he heard her.

**Well I, believe, its all, coming to an end  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come**

Troy turned to see Sharpay against the wall and sighed.

**I think its turning to a crock but I don't really know  
I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there was no where to run to**

Sharpay walked up to him and looked into his blue pools of love. (his eyes)  
**  
I sat down on the street and took a look at myself  
said where you going you know the world is heading for hell  
say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to**

Sharpay's evil side showed and she reached out to hold Troy's hand. She started to sing.

**I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come**

Troy laughed and moved closer towards Sharpay.

**Well I, believe, its all, coming to an end  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
**

Sharpay nuzzled Troy's torso and he held her close to him.  
**  
its gone gone baby its all gone  
there is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
now it's over for me and it's over for you**

Sharpay wrapped her arms around his stomach and squeezed.  
**  
well its gone gone baby its all gone  
there is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
now it's over for me and it's over for you**

Troy thought about Gabriella, and slumped onto the wall. He kissed the top of Sharpay's hair gently, heart aching.

**but I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
**

He stood up straight and pulled Sharpay off him.

**Well I, believe, its all, coming to an end  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come**

Troy turned around and leaned on his stomach, looking up. There was nothing to look at exactly, but he had made up his mind.

Gabriella knew how much he hated violence, how could she hurt Sharpay?

She was new at the school, didn't know much, so now she was probably very scared of Gabriella and scarred for life.

"This, this is so stupid!" he thought out loud, catching the attention of Sharpay.

"What is, Troy?" the way she said it was harmless, but her evil side showed up again.

"You know…"

"Troy, I'm sorry about you and Gabi. I mean, you were a cute couple, but…Oh it's pretty sad, you know. She told me about it. Her secret life of bullying. Oh gosh, I said I wouldn't tell you, I mean…" Sharpay sighed, smacking her head. She was really good at being innocent!

"What do you mean, bullying? I hate bullying!"

"I know. I didn't want to tell you, but you need to know. Didn't you see her this morning? She rammed that kid up on those lockers and stole his money?"

Troy gasped, and held his heart. It felt so heavy, like it wasn't going to stay in his chest for much longer.

"I..I can't believe her! I love her so much, yet she would be so mean!"

"And…I don't want to say. And g..get Ga-Gab-riella in any more trouble!"

"Tell me. If you're my friend you would tell me!" Troy yelled, grabbing her hands. Sharpay looked up at him, biting her lip.

"TELL ME WOMAN!" he screamed, punching the wall.

"Troy, please. No violence!" Sharpay tutted, and pulled him closer.

He broke down crying on her shoulder, and she breathed in his smell. It was sweet, like sugar and honey. Troy wiped a tear and flicked it away.

He laughed at himself, and let go of Sharpay.

"Sharpay, babe you're such a good friend. Don't tell anyone about this, please. I don't want to be a wimp." He squeezed his eyes shut and sniffed. Sharpay's nice side came through and she patted Troy's back.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I really am. I wish Gabriella was better for you. I hate seeing my good friend get hurt…No, what am I saying. Gabi didn't mean to hurt you. Seriously, give her another try!" she smiled and walked off, skipping a little.

She tried her very best to be truthful, but her evil side stopped her. This wasn't very good, especially for Gabriella.

Sharpay turned around and found Troy right behind her, eyes hungry.

"Oh, so you want some of this?" Sharpay cried, and she started to jump around dancing. Her skirt started to flap up, and as it was very short in the first place, you could nearly see her knickers. Troy stared and growled, eyes following Sharpay as she skipped around the corridor. Troy was happy, Sharpay was happy, but Gabriella wasn't.

And what Troy and Sharpay didn't know that Gabriella had started to spy on them, from one of the music classrooms. And what she saw, she wasn't happy about.

* * *

**_Oh dear, that wasn't very good. But whoa, I can see a little bit of Troypay flying this way :o! And by the way, that song was called _How Far We've Come_ by _Matchbox 20_. Good song, very good song. :P _**

**_Please review! Thank you x_**


	2. Green Monster

**Green Monster  
**

* * *

**This is my second chapter, WOOP WOOP! Well I won't put anything else on for a while (HOLIDAY YAY) so... Here's the next chapter. So... That's it I guess. Peace, see y'all after my hols... :D**

* * *

Gabriella gasped and grunted. This wasn't good at all. Sharpay was trying to ruin her life; and she was very good at it. 

"She's had practice." Gabriella thought out loud, and Kelsi Nielson walked past, smiling.

"Hello, Gabi."

"What the hell do you want, shrimp?"

"I…just said h-hi…So...Err...Bye."

"Don't leave me! I'm in the middle of a crisis here!"

"Err, ok. What's wrong Gabi?" Gabriella pulled Kelsi into a music room and Kelsi sat on a table. Gabriella started to pace the room, angry.

"That little Sharpay, that's what."

"Who?"

"New kid today. She's evil and she's taking Troy away!"

Kelsi held her head; the amount of times Gabriella has come to her to moan about Troy is unbelievable!

"He's totally in love with her and he thinks I'm a bully!"

Tears poured down Gabriella's delicately tanned cheeks, and her eyes glistened every 4 seconds when she turned into the light.

"Oh, that's bad. He hates violence." Kelsi tutted and looked at the school clock on the wall. Gabriella watched her do this and marched right up to her.

"Are you getting bored, Nielson? Do you want to go and get some LUNCH, Nielson!" She whacked Kelsi across the head, muttering to herself. Gabriella shifted her body onto a table and laid down.

"Err, may I suggest something? Please." Kelsi stuttered, even though she could stand up to Gabriella, she still scared Kelsi. And so did Troy. Even though Troy hated violence, most of the school's injuries came from him.

"What, you little fungus? Why are you still HERE!" Gabriella screamed, banging her head on the table repeatedly.

"Well, do you actually love him? I mean all you do is kiss behind the teacher's backs and eat lunch together. Isn't that a little boring?" Kelsi got out her tuna salad sandwich and took a bite. It was lovely.

"No it isn't, fish breath," Gabriella said, standing up and walking back over to Kelsi.

"Nothing is ever boring with Troy, but I must admit I'm going to be so humiliated when he dumps me for that jerk of a girl!" Gabriella spoke through gritted teeth, and more tears fell from her huge brown eyes. She slammed her fists down onto the table next to Kelsi, making Kelsi jump up. Her sandwich that was perched on the edge dropped onto the floor.

"That's it, Kels! I'm going to dump him before he can hurt me!" Gabriella held her hands up, and she jumped a few times. She ran to the door, standing in the sandwich sludge on the way. She didn't even notice; she was too proud of her idea. Kelsi sighed and picked up the remaining sandwich. Sometimes Gabriella was annoying, but she had her nice moments.

Like, every few years.

Troy and Sharpay were still dancing down the corridor. Sharpay was loving this, but Troy was feeling guilty. He really loved Gabriella. He stopped in his tracks, stood up straight and turned away, disgusted by what he was doing.

"Troy, why did you stop? You.. You don't want any of this?" Sharpay cried, shaking her hips. Troy looked at the floor, he didn't want to say or do anything. When he finally looked up, Sharpay was giving him the puppy dog look. He looked away again, overcoming the feeling he had inside of him.

"Shar, you're sweet you know but I have a girlfriend, and if you don't mind moving, I need to go and say sorry." Troy barged past her and she gasped, not believing this.

"TROY!" she screamed, but he didn't turn around. He walked round the corner, and Sharpay scowled.

_Boy, this isn't going to be easy. Troy needs to know that I get what I want._ Sharpay flew after him, jumped round the corner and into Kelsi.

"Move, twirp!" she hissed, shoving Kelsi into the wall. She dropped all her books and papers, making Troy turn round.

"I'm so sorry, let me help you!" Sharpay cried, as soon as she saw the front half of Troy looking at her. She grabbed some books and shoved them at Kelsi, hiding her face as she stared at Kelsi coldly. She smiled and stood up, straightening her back. Troy walked over and bent down, helping Kelsi with the rest. As he leant over Sharpay's feet, Sharpay looked down at him. Uh-oh, here came her evil side…

Sharpay placed her hand on Troy's shoulder, and he quivered under her touch. She laughed inwardly, it was great seeing the power she had over him. She slowly pulled him up, he rose up onto his knees and up to her height, and she stroked his chest. His eyes fluttered closed, and he breathed in. _Whoa she is so over-powering... Am I seriously in love with this girl or has she put me in a trance? _

Troy stood up and placed an arm round Sharpay. She wrapped herself round him, pulling his shirt. He groaned as Sharpay's soothing touch brushed his back, and he felt very uncomfortable. After a while, he pulled away. He sighed with relief, there was no one was around.

"Troy, I know this is wrong, but I have a crush on you. And I'm sorry, but I have to stay away from you, because you have a girlfriend!" Sharpay whispered, tears in her eyes. Troy opened his eyes and when he looked down into her soft creamy brown eyes, he felt very sorry for her.

"I'm sorry too. But I love Gabriella, and all this is wrong." he whispered back, gesturing at her hands round his middle. He slowly let go of her, breathed in her smell once more and walked off, sighing.

_Gabriella is going to kill me, but she knows I really love her._ Troy brightened as he caught sight of Gabriella, stomping off across campus. He ran up to her silently and wrapped himself around her, breathing on her hair and her body relaxed, it seemed tense before.

"Troy, I need to tell you something, come here." She dragged him across the field and sat him down by a tree, looking down at him.

"First babe, I want to tell you that little Troy is dying to meet you. So I would like to invite you to mine, tonight." Troy grinned, he had been meaning to say that to his one true love for ages.

"But…I thought you like that weirdo Sharpay? And I was going to dump you!" Gabriella covered her eyes with her hands.

Troy had sweet talked his way out of getting dumped. _How could he? He must've been spying on me! _Gabriella looked at him coldly.

"What do you mean, dump?" He suddenly looked very hurt and afraid, and Gabriella's face softened.

"I'm sorry babe, I thought you were going to go off with Shar!" she leaned down to hug him but he cowered away, ashamed of his girlfriend. She sighed and kneeled down, even though her new trousers were going to be covered in mud.

"I love you." Troy gasped and looked round. His eyes were still cold, but his eyes creased up as he smiled and said,

"Ditto." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her in an embrace.

Gabriella sighed and pouted. She told him with all her heart that she loved him, and all he could say was ditto. All the same she hugged him back and squeezed his body close to hers. Sharpay walked past with her head down, but she stared right into Gabriella when Troy couldn't see her, her eyes were so cold and full of evil Gabriella gasped and turned round, knocking into Troy's face.

"Oww, what the hell are you doing?" he cried, but she sort of backed away, scared of him.

"Sorry," she mumbled not looking at him. "Sharpay…How to put her into words?" Gabriella was stuttering as she went along, trying to convince Troy she was a bully.

"Stop, Gabi. Don't be jealous, you know I love you." He nuzzled into her collar, but she looked back on Sharpay, who stuck out her leg to trip up a younger student.

"Troy!" she cried, scared she was going to take Troy away for sure. "Look at Sharpay!"

He slowly rose his head, and saw her picking up a student that had fallen over. She looked up and waved. As Troy shrugged and started to kiss Gabriella's neck, she punched the little kid and stood up, stepping on their fingers.

"Troy, I can't believe you missed that!" Gabriella squealed, because Sharpay was getting away with it. Troy pulled Gabriella around and sighed. Gabriella kept looking, looking and looking and looking, because in the distance she could see Sharpay bullying.

"Follow me Troy, follow me!" She started to run, all the way inside after Sharpay, heels clacking on the floor, towing Troy along behind her.

"Mmm, stop Gabi, I just want to kiss you.." he whimpered groggily, trying to reach for her again. Gabriella kept running, a look of fear on her face. She ducked her and Troy behind some kids, and she looked around her, afraid.

"What are we doing babe?" Troy slurred again, and she stared at him coldly.

"Shut up and watch, Troy!" she hissed, pulling at his arm. He sighed and look above the kids' heads and he could see a girl terrorising someone in the year below.

"Hey, that girl is bullying!" he hissed, and Gabriella nodded in excitement. Troy looked closer and closer, leaning into the little kids hair.

"Get out of my way, dweeb!" Sharpay screamed, punching his stomach. She glared around coldly and then punched him again. He fell to the floor, but quickly got back up.

"Sorry, Sharpay. I didn't mean to upset you." He scuttled away into a group of people, who quickly ran away.

"SHARPAY?" Gabriella looked around to see who spoke up. It was Troy.

"Oh no, Troy!" Sahrpay frowned, he didn't seem too happy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to that poor kid?"

"I'm sorry Troy, I didn't want to tell you I bullied, because…"

"Oh please, don't tell me! You have a crush on me?" He mimicked her saying it, and tears came to her eyes. She held onto her heart and looked at her shoes.

"Yes, that's exactly why." she said quietly, not moving her head up.

"Well, you think you can hide bullying from Troy Bolton, hmm?" he yelled, spitting a little. No one wanted to say though, Troy would hurt them badly.

"Mmm." she whimpered feeling his rage through the air. The ground was nearly shaking when he yelled.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU, YOU COW!" he screamed as loud as he could, the youngsters were covering their ears.

Sharpay looked up and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Bolton, if you would feel happy about destroying my heart and love for you, then go ahead. Beat me up, hit me, ignore me, do whatever you want. But I know the one thing that has caused me the most pain in my life, was you calling me a cow." she said it boldly, but her fragile figure was shaking and she was very pale.

Troy's eyes softened for a second, but her rage rushed back when Gabriella touched his hand. He looked into her eyes. Her big brown eyes, a beautiful rogue strand of dyed blonde hair in front of it, pushed his rage up to the limit.

"YOU LITTLE COW, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, RIP YOU INTO SHREDS! I DON'T CARE IF I GET EXPELLED, I'D RATHER THAT THAN HAVE TO LET YOU LIVE!" he launched himself at her, yelling and cursing. She jumped and he went flying into a locker, but he caught her ankle and swung her into his arms. He threw her against the lockers repeatedly, and then when she tried to crawl away, he grabbed her wrist. She helplessly started to scream, body lolling about as he tried to pull her up again. SNAP! Troy pulled at her arm and it broke, and Sharpay screamed out. Troy carried on and kneed her in the stomach, yelling in disgust. He picked her up, high above his head and threw her down the corridor, and she whimpered, trying not to feel the pain. He threw her again, and rammed her up against the lockers. He wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed. Everyone stood in silence, many hanging their heads. One by one they leave, watching Sharpay turn purple.

"How is this, Shar? Huh? HOW IS THIS!" he laughed at her, spitting at her and throwing her punches. She screamed out after a few more snaps.

"Troy please don't hurt me anymore!" but he didn't listen. He threw her to the floor, kicking her. Gabriella looked worried, she didn't know what to do. She lookd around, there was hardly anyone there. She could see Taylor in the distance, shocked and horrified. She waved slowly at Gabriella, not taking her eyes off the incident. _This was too far_, Gabriella thought. _I don't want her or Troy to get hurt, if she takes him away, then she takes him away._

"Troy, don't." Gabriella gulped and pulled at his arm. He immediately dropped Sharpay on her head and took Gabriella's hands. A tear dripped down his cheek as he saw what he had done.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, sobbing into Gabriella's hair. She shot an apologetic smile at Sharpay, who was trying to stand up with Taylor's help. Gabriella sighed and walked over. She had a nice side, and here it was, bubbling to the surface. Troy walked over too, pulling on Sharpay's arm, not too hard, and she got up.

"I am so sorry, Shar. Please forgive me I-I-I… am very ashamed of myself." he looked at his feet and suddenly sprang back up.

"Shar, follow me. Gabi, you coming?" Taylor nodded and ran off to tell Mrs Tellai about what happened. Troy carried Sharpay to his car, while Gabriella phoned the hospital. No way were they going to sit waiting for an hour! Troy was in tears, this girl who thought bullying was ok was in the front seat of his car, almost dying because of him! _I said I hated violence, even though I'm the violent one. I really can't believe I let myself go this far! _He gulped back some more tears as Gabriella jumped in the back.

It was a convertible, so no damage to the roof.

Troy sped off, going faster and faster through the windy little roads around their school. Soon they were on the highway, roaring along, overtaking everyone. The dual carriage opened up and they sped up again. Soon Troy was parking, but neither Sharpay or Gabriella would know, because they had fallen asleep. Gabriella was probably half conscious and Sharpay was just stressed. Troy groaned and picked up Sharpay, and then put Gabriella on top of her. He groaned under the weight but hurried across to the door, where he seated Gabriella in a hospital wheelchair and steadied Sharpay on the handles.

Troy whimpered as he walked through the hall, he saw people on beds and people in theatre, people bleeding to death and little girls who are seriously battered up. He sobbed to himself as he walked into the reception, not knowing what to do. He gently poked Gabriella, and she immediately sat up and gasped, like she was having a nightmare. She hung onto Troy for a moment, then realized where she was. She straightened her clothes, slipped off the handlebars of the wheelchair and wheeled Sharpay to the front desk, smiling.

"Hello, err I called earlier about the accident with… poor Shar, here." She said, smiling. She was shaking and very tired, but she was trying to look professional.

"Oh, yes. We kept a room open, it sounded serious over the phone." the lady looked down at Sharpay, the pain on her face and her arms sticking out funny ways.

"We can go in too, right?" Troy asked, pulling himself over the desk and into the face of the receptionist.

"Err, yes of course." she said, pushing Troy back. He smiled and flattened his front, backing away.

"Shar, I don't feel too well." he complained, holding his stomach.

"You're nervous, Troy. So am I, too." she held out her hand, and he took it gravely. He wiped his face which was getting grubby, and pulled out a necklace.

"Gabi, I wanted to give you this but…" he gestured his hand at Sharpay, then held out the necklace.

"Oh Troy!" she stopped pushing Sharpay, and took it and hugged Troy carefully. He was sore, and she was aching.

"Err, Miss Gabriella?" said a doctor, holding out his hand for Gabriella to shake. "I'm Dr. Robinson, is this Sharpay?" he asked, gesturing to the wheelchair. _Ooh, he's hot! I might get a little close to this doctor!_ thought Gabriella, then remembered Troy. She loved him more than anything ever! She held her necklace close to her and swallowed the sick that had formed at the back of her mouth. She smiled and followed Dr. Robinson into the operating theatre, Troy close behind.

* * *

**Oops, cliffy... So that's chapter 2 over and done with, but I hated that chapter. Sharpay got beat up :'( but Troyella got back together :) Very very emotional... Anyway my holiday is coming up so this is the end for a few weeks.Peace! Happy holidays :P**_**  
**_


	3. Authors Note

**_Hello people this isn't a story or anything, but I just have a few things to say... Here I go!_**

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed on my story called '_Secret love_'. It's really kind! I love reading all your thoughts!

Thank you to rms.raven-2008 for choosing me to co-write a story with her! But I'm sorry about my holiday thing, T.

My story '_A Violent Life Of Love_' otherwise known as '_Violent Love_' used to be Troypay, but I HATE Troypay (sorry Troypay fans) so I have happily changed all the names, so it's Troyella. Please R&&R!

And I am going on holiday tomorrow, so that means no more stories for quite a long time, because I have to write them.

So anyway, that's about it. But please check out my stories, if you haven't. Thanks!

_**Peace, Chloe x****Xx**_


	4. 2 Steps From Death

**2 Steps From Death**

* * *

_**Oh my gosh, I have managed a whole another chapter in ONE DAY oh my GOD lol! Ok so now I hope everyone realizes this is Troyella, NOT Troypay. I have no idea why I thought Troypay was a good idea, but now Gabriella's and Sharpay's characters don't suit each other... :( Oh well, like it matters too much! I'm the one writing the story here!**_

* * *

Troy hovered by the door, shuddering as Dr. Robinson uncovered Sharpay's fragile body and showed the damage. It looked much worse than he thought it would be like. Gabriella held his hand for comfort, blinking back her own tears. _Why the hell is Gabi crying? I'm the one who beat up the poor girl!_ Gabriella looked down for a moment, and tears started to smudge her heavy eyeliner. She looked up at Troy and breathed out.

_Why should I cry? I want that bitch to die._ But she shuddered away her mean side and tried to think nicely about poor little Sharpay. She knew how it felt to be beaten up again and again, never stopping. Troy did it to her sometimes. He always apologised straight after, but she always had the scars to prove it. In fact, he had just beaten her up last week, when she commented on a girls hair. And then they had had a huge argument.

_**--Flashback---**_

"_Troy look at that mistake of a hairdo!" Gabriella jeered, laughing at the freshman. She scurried off, nearly in tears._

"_Troy! Weren't you looking?" Gabriella pulled at his arm, still looking at the girl._

"_Oh, I was looking!" Troy growled, grabbing at her arm pulling him. He glared at her, making her bones shiver. _

"_You know how much I hate bullying, you big bully!" he hissed. He pulled Gabriella inside with her and pushed her into a closet. Troy started to punch her, and she fell to the floor, in great amounts of pain. He kicked her and she went flying into a boiler which burnt her back. Troy rammed her up against the boiler again, and the heat sent pain flying down her neck, back and legs. She winced and he roared, throwing her to the floor. Troy finished with a hard kick that sent her across to the other side of the closet and he pulled her hair, tied it up to a pole and spat in her face, as he tied her hands up with rope from the floor. He kicked at her legs and they lifted up off the ground. She was swinging by her hair and he smirked and walked out, shutting the door behind him. _

_She was stuck in there for 4 hours before all the hair tied up had broken and she had untied her hands. She was in so much pain, she walked straight out of school and to her house. She got in a bath and had a haircut and went straight to bed. The next morning when Gabriella didn't go into school, Troy felt very guilty. He went and brought her a love ring and a pair of killer heels and turned up at her house straight after school. She had to forgive him, the presents were absolutely gorgeous. They kissed until they had no air left to share and Troy walked off, smiling. How he got away with it was beyond me._

_**-----END-----**_

Gabriella glanced down. She was still wearing her ring, and the heels too. She felt her heart soften as she thought of her face in the mirror when she saw the price. $750.50. That's a lot from a boyfriend, you got to admit. _I have no idea why or where he got them, but he must love me. Even if he won't say it out loud. _Gabriella snapped back from her thoughts when he heard Dr. Robinson speak.

"These are some nasty injuries. Do you know how this has happened?" he said, as he pulled off his rubber gloves. One snapped out of his grip and landed on Sharpay, waking her slowly.

"Well we don't know because we just-" Gabriella started, trying to look professional, but she got interrupted.

"-I did it. I did it to her and I'm so ashamed. So…so…SO ashamed." Troy finished Gabriella's sentence, looking at his feet.

"Hmm. That's brave. You should be chucked out of school for this." Dr. Robinson said, washing his hands. Anger rushed through Troy's bones as he said that. _What an ignorant pig! How dare he say that when he doesn't know half the bloody story! _Troy calmed himself down to answer properly.

"I deserve to be chucked out of school. I don't deserve a good job when I'm older." Troy looked at Gabriella who smiled. At least he had overcome his anger this time.

"No you do NOT! This elegant little girl, her picture perfect features, her delicate face and-" Troy punched him, and he staggered back, shocked. Troy roared with anger and pain and stormed out, ashamed of what he had become. Gabriella watched him go, knowing him storming off wasn't new. She ran up to Dr. Robinson and pulled at his hand covering his face.

"Oh. A bloody nose. Well, this is one of Troy's… how would you put it, MINOR injuries." Gabriella said, gesturing her hand at Sharpay, who was still trying to open her eyes and sit up. She was struggling a lot.

"Oh, Shar! Let me do that." Gabriella called, and pulled her up and smiled.

"Gabi? What happened?" A tear fell from her eye as she blinked around, looking for Troy.

"I'm so sorry! Sharpay, I know how it feels getting beat up like this. Trust me, I do." Gabriella shuddered and she flung her body across the end of the bed, hugging herself for comfort.

"Why should you be sorry? Troy beat me up." Sharpay said, biting her lip. She didn't want to cry; she saw no reason to. But the thought of Troy being so aggressive was horrible.

"I brought him to you! I'm the reason Troy actually saw you. And I'm sorry. I was… afraid of you taking Troy away!" Gabriella was hysterically crying, screaming almost. She slipped down off the bed and onto the floor.

"Oh. That's ok, Gabi." Sharpay started to cry and she rubbed her eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sharpay screamed as the pain flew through her blood. She saw white and blinked ferociously, trying to forget the pain. She tried to tap her foot to take her mind off it, but that also sent pain shooting through her whole body; she felt like she had been electrocuted.

"Oh, dear God! Sir, help her to shut up!" Gabriella said wearily as she thought of Troy again, and it made her angry. _How could he have put us all in this position? In hysterics, in hysterical pain, in hysterical…everything. I can't believe how he could've made us all so upset and angry. It's all Troy's fault. _She started to get angrier and angrier. She thumped the floor, making a very uncomfortable cracking noise. She whimpered and stared up, giving the doctor puppy dog eyes.

"Sir, my hand hurts…"

"Please, call me Zack. Hmm, would you like me to wrap up that hand of yours? That sounded very painful." Zack finished bandaging Sharpay up and turned around, smiling. Gabriella nodded and stood up, holding out her hand for inspection.

Troy stormed through the hospital café doors, fuming. _How dare that doctor! How dare he!_ He sat down angrily at a table and thumped his fists down. Everyone looked round, and he scowled at them. He was so angry, he felt like leaving. But he couldn't do that to Gabriella or Sharpay. He closed his eyes and tried to forget is anger. But more and more came bubbling back up.

_**---Flashback---**_

_Troy and Sharpay laid in the back garden of his house, holding hands. His mom and dad were away, and his big brother was at his girlfriend's. Troy smiled at Sharpay and she blew a kiss at him._

"_Troy, you know I love you, huh?" Sharpay asked, looking at the sky._

"_Yep. You tell me almost every English lesson." Troy sniggered as Sharpay closed her eyes and giggled._

"_Oh yeah. Well, I was wondering if you were considering, you know… Telling your mom and dad?" Troy shook his head in disgust._

"_Never, Shar. Why the hell would I do that?" He pulled his hand away and sat up._

"_You're only a girlfriend. Why should I tell my mom about you? You're not special." He laid down again and turned so he faced the other way._

"_Excuse me?" Sharpay screamed and whacked him over the head. He roared and turned over, grabbing her arm and pulling her over. He somersaulted and landed on her face. She screamed and launched herself at him. He got a black eye and a broken rib, and Sharpay had a broken nose and bruises across her wrist and leg. _

_**---END---**_

"How come I do this to people I love?" he cried, tears pouring down his face.

"Dude, I know. I know." Chad came and sat next to Troy and put his arm around him.

"Chad? Why the hell are you stalking me?" Troy said, mumbling into Chad's chest. Chad sighed and patted his back, feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

"Come on, dude. Do you want to look gay?" Chad said, pulling away. Troy wiped his eyes and shook his head. He looked really cute. Troy closed his eyes and for a second could've sworn that Sharpay was talking to him. _'Come and get me, Troy. I know you're sorry, but you have to show me…'_ Troy gulped and stood back, away from Chad.

"Thanks, dude. You were here for me. Just promise me something please." Troy said, staring at his feet.

"Promise that if you see me hurting anyone or even hurting you, tell me to stop. Whack me back, you know, man." Troy said, smiling as Chad pretended to hit him.

"Come on, man. Last time you hit me was when we were fighting over gummy worms in 2nd grade. I know you would never hit me!" Chad and Troy pinkie swore before Chad waved and ran off, jumping into his car and speeding off. _Quite a nice car, I guess. _thought Troy, smiling and running back up the stairs to the hospital ward where Gabriella and Sharpay were. As soon as he stepped through the door, his heart soared. Everything was getting better. Sharpay was bandaged up and standing, Gabriella was throwing her head back laughing and the doctor was smiling at him.

"No hard feelings, man?" Troy asked, suddenly feeling small.

"Sure, Troy. And, call me Zack." He held out his hand to shake, but Troy decided to give him a hi-5 instead. They both laughed and Troy hugged both Gabriella and Sharpay.

"Sharpay, I'm so sorry, I don't know what to do." Sharpay looked at Gabriella, then back at Troy.

"You don't need to do anything. I forgive you, no matter what you did. Because you do know that-"

"-You have a major crush on me!" Troy finished, laughing. He was happy now. He wasn't laughing at her, but with her. She smiled very prettily and he scooped Gabriella up in a hug, nuzzling into her hair. Troy put her down and she hugged Zack, and Troy picked up Sharpay.

"Come on, babes. Let's get out of this hell hole. Catch you later, Zack." Troy said.

"Yep. I'm coming." said Sharpay, as she thanked Zack again. Zack waved and sighed. Never before has there been such a crisis like this. Troy let Gabriella drive home, even though she had a banged up hand. He sat with Sharpay in the back, holding her hand. Gabriella didn't know this though, and Troy didn't want her to. He would just get angry with her being angry and he would hurt her. He didn't want to do that! Gabriella drove them to a B&B off of Albuquerque.

"Troy-" Gabriella turned around. Troy sprung his hand away just as she span around.

"-We should stay here tonight. Tomorrow we don't have school, so it's fine. Do you have your phone so you can call you mom?"

"Yep. I do, you?"

"Yeah, I do. I'd never leave home without it."

"Can I use yours, Troy?" Sharpay asked, checking her pockets. She must've dropped it when Troy was beating her up.

"Oh bummer, you lost yours? Sure." Troy handed it over and she called quickly, hanging up before she had hardly said a word.

"My mom says it's fine. I can stay out all weekend."

"Great. Toss us the phone, Shar." Troy caught the phone and called his mom. She was ok with it too.

"Err, Sharpay? What's your mom going to say about… this?" He picked up her arm and pointed to the cast.

"Well, I got beaten up at my old school and she said if I do again she's going to really sort them out. I'll just say…"

"Tell her. I deserve to get beaten up by your mom."

"No way, Troy! I'll just make up some silly lie."

"Or, you can just live in the B&B for half a year!" Gabriella helpfully chipped in, and they all laughed. Troy and Gabriella's eyes met, and they slowly leaned in to kiss. Sharpay rolled her eyes and picked up her crutch to steady herself.

"Come on, guys. Get a room! Before they're all sold out!" Gabriella and Troy broke apart in fits of giggles. Sharpay didn't get it though. They rolled their eyes and walked off, hand in hand.

"You know, I am on crutches here! Hello?"

Troy lazily ran over and picked up Sharpay. Gabriella was already inside booking a room. Troy and Sharpay stared at each other for a moment. The silence was wonderful, the view was amazing, and the sky was covered in a million blinking stars. It was beautiful. An even more beautiful voice cut through the silence.

"You guys, our room is room 26. Finish whatever you're doing and come up. Ok?" Gabriella called through the door of the B&B and smiled. Sharpay was still in Troy's arms and Troy gently dropped her to the ground.

"Yep, Gabriella. We'll be up soon. Just checking the car for anything we might need. Ok? See you in 5." Troy waved and Gabriella sighed. _Such a great boyfriend! _

"Troy? I feel uncomfortable. Do you mind if I limp in, and you don't carry me?" Sharpay whispered, scared Gabriella would get mad at her again.

"Are you sure? You really should rest, I mean…"

"No, I'm fine. And it's not a good idea because… you know." Sharpay picked up her crutch that was lying on the ground and hobbled in, wincing with pain.

"No! Sharpay, don't hurt yourself. Err, come here…" Troy carefully picked her up, and locked the car door. He turned his head and met Sharpay's lips, so soft and inviting. He returned her kiss, mesmerised by the suddenness of the moment. Sharpay slipped her tongue into his mouth and they just stood there, kissing.

"Shar…Pay…I…Want…You…I…Never…Want to…Kiss another…Girl…Again…" Troy said in between kisses, and Sharpay nodded. She threaded her hands round his neck and squeezed him close to her. He returned the hug and smiled idiotically. If Sharpay can make him feel like this with one kiss, think how happy and amazing he would feel if she was his! He breathed in her smell, which smelt a lot like honey and sugar. Almost like a very bad-for-you cereal. He smiled and breathed it again and again, not wanting the smell to go away. But soon enough the wind blew another smell across to his nostrils. It smelled faintly or perfume and money, and of hair shampoo. Oh no. he knew that smell all too well. Gabriella.

"Troy. I knew it. If you don't want to go out with me, why don't you just say? Instead of sneaking around behind my BACK!" Tears flew down her cheeks but she tried to hide them. She knew Troy would just kiss up to her to make her stop crying if she cried.

"TROY! ANSWER ME YOU HALF DEAF IDIOT!" Gabriella screamed repeatedly at him, but he didn't move from his position. Sharpay had been scared out of her skin, so she made a break for the stairs.

"Shut up Gabriella. Just shut up. Please."

"I know, it's all Sharpay! Isn't it? Would that be better for you? If she got all the blame? Hmm? HMM?!"

"Shut up! It was my fault! Shut up about Sharpay!"

"Well maybe I don't want to go out with you anymore!"

"Whatever, Gabi!"

"Wait, you're going to throw away everything you've ever felt with me, everything we've shared, everything we've had, every kiss, snog, hug, touch, glance... I mean, you want to throw it all away?"

"I don't know! I don't know what I want to do, Gabi."

"Well I know what you want to do. You want to forget Sharpay. When has she ever done anything to you?"

"She's done everything. She makes me feel wanted, she smiles all the time, she forgives me kindly, she makes me laugh, she makes me feel LOVED. Do you do all of that? I mean, do you really? Because when you realize that you need to, come up and find me." Troy ran inside, almost in tears. Sharpay was inside as well, and he walked into her on the stairs.

"Troy, please don't let her hurt me!" She was collapsed on the stairs, tears coming out everywhere.

"Oh, oh… Don't cry, Shar! I swear she won't, I swear!" He picked her up and carried her to their unlocked room, and laid her down on the double bed. He stroked her face before running up to the window, to see Gabriella sitting in his car.

"No, no that bitch is not thinking of-" Troy started but never finish. He saw the headlights come on and he roared, running out of the room. Sharpay gulped back some more tears and stood up slowly. She grabbed her crutch off the floor and started out the door. She was in real pain, but couldn't let anything happen. Not to Troy, or Gabriella. She now knew what Troy did when he got angry.

"Troy! Don't do anything horrible!" she called down the stairs, but he didn't hear. He stormed down the stairs and jumped out the door, landing a foot away from the car. Gabriella frantically pressed her foot hard down on the accelerator and she sped forward, crashing into a tree.

"Damn you Gabriella!" Troy screamed, jumping in the back of the car. He grabbed onto her neck and pulled. She started to scream insults at him and he pulled her neck, making it harder and harder for her to breathe. She finally managed to pull the key out and the engine stopped. Troy whipped the keys out of her hand and smacked himself, angry that he was making his girlfriend this way.

"Look I'm sorry Gabi. It's not Sharpay, it's just me. I'm falling in love with her." Troy regretted the words he had just said as he saw Gabriella's face drop. She ran in the B&B as Sharpay was hobbling out the door, knocking her over. She carelessly picked her up then ran as Troy neared her.

"No, Gabi!" he tried, but she never stopped. He smacked himself again and turned on his heel.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I know this is all my fault. I think it would be best if you took me home."

"No, Sharpay, it's not…"

"No. I want to go home."

"Sharpay, I…"

"I WANT TO GO HOME YOU DAMNED UP TRAMP!" Sharpay hobbled up to the car and let herself in, looking down at her cast on her ankle.

"Damned up tramp, huh? I don't think they can drive."

"Troy, just take me home."

"Ok. I think I will too. I better get Gabriella."

"No!"

"You're scared of her, aren't you!"

"No! Maybe… Well just a little!"

"That damned up cow! I knew she would!"

"Don't Troy! She's your girlfriend."

"So? I don't love her." He opened the driver's door and let himself in, turning on the car. He let it run for a moment, then turned to Sharpay.

"Why don't you love her, Troy? Why?"

"Because, I don't want to love her anymore!" He seemed quite angry, but you never really know when you're dealing with Troy Bolton.

"Well… why don't you love me?"

Troy thumped the wheel and turned round.

"I already do." Sharpay giggled; she thought he was angry! He smiled and reached over to hug her. They were interrupted by Gabriella running across to them in her PJ's.

"Troy, I'm willing to forgive you, if you come inside."

"No, sorry Gabriella. I'm going home." She hovered for a second before slowly climbing over him to get in the back. She leaned her body over him, and he breathed in her rich person smell, but stopped and waited for her to put on her seatbelt. When she had, he sped into the distance in the blink of an eye.

"Troy, I'm sorry!" Gabriella whispered after a while. It was very dark outside.

"Me too, Gabi."

"You were so angry and there wasn't any other way to get away…"

"I know. It's just, I wouldn't have expected you to do something like that. To stand up to Troy Bolton like that. It was amazing."

"Well, I like to be mysterious. But boy, did you get worked up!" She laughed and laid across the back seats, suddenly very tired. Sharpay was already asleep, and by the looks of it so was Troy.

He pulled over for a second to stretch his legs, and came back to find no life in both of them. He shrugged and smiled. His girls. He started up the car and drove again, this time going a bit too fast. After half an hour, they finally get to his house. His mom and dad were away for the week, so he lifted both Gabriella and Sharpay out at the same time and let himself in. he put them down on the sofa, gasping for breath, until he found himself falling down onto the sofa with them, snuggling up in Gabriella's chest.

What a sight all three of them made; Troy laying with his feet on the coffee table, Gabriella laying on top of him with her head resting on the table next to the sofa, Sharpay curled up (despite her injuries) on Gabriella's legs, head resting on Troy's arm. They looked so uncomfortable, yet so peaceful, that when Adam, Troy's big brother came home, he didn't have the heart to move them.

In fact, he took a picture of them and chuckled to himself, evil thoughts running through his mind, telling him what to do with the photo.

* * *

**_Ok now I swear that I've finished this story before my holiday! And as for the ring and shoes that were Gabriella's gift, the pictures will be on my profile, check them out. The ring matches the necklace from the last episodes, and the shoes are pretty cool... :) Happy holidays everyone :P _****_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx..._****_PeAcE..._****_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**


	5. Adam The Jokester

* * *

_Heya, this is the 4th chapter! Sorry if it's a little long or I took too long, it takes forever to write and I kinda forgot to stop? Lmao... So enjoy and please please PLEASE review!!!!_

* * *

Troy awoke with a numb body. He yawned and tried to get up, but found himself already sitting. He opened his eyes to see Gabriella and Sharpay on top of him. He giggled and got up as carefully as he could to go and make breakfast. He put on his mom's pink fluffy apron and started to cook. After a while, he heard footsteps. Hoping it was Sharpay, he ran into the lounge. 

ADAM was in the lounge, taking photos of the girls. They looked so sweet, yet really stupid. He sniggered as he took another photo and turned right into Troy.

"Oh, Adam. Hey."

"Oh, Troy. You look lovely. Smile!"

He took a picture and cackled, walking past him into the kitchen. Troy froze and spun on his heel, thinking over what happened.

"Oh no, Adam GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!"

"Make me."

"GIVE ME IT NOW! OTHERWISE I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Oh yeah. I know what your capable of, baby bro. I saw what you did to that hot chick through there. You toughie. Take after me." He thumped his chest in pride and stole a sausage off the plate set up on the side.

"No seriously, I will. I will hurt you so bad I-"

"Yeah yeah. Whatever."

Adam bit into the sausage with an 'Am I bothered?' look on his face and tried to walk past. Troy took the sausage out of his hand and shook it in his face.

"Give me that. You. Can. Cook. Your. Own."

He bit into it himself and sighed; it was lovely. Suddenly Sharpay came to life, groaning and cursing. Troy and Adam looked at each other, before running through the rooms.

"This bloody bed's not soft enough-it's a couch?"

"Yes, hun. You ok?"

"No! I feel terrible, and I ache. And I'm hungry. I'm sorry, Troy. I'm so annoying!"

"No! Don't be like that. Look, I made breakfast, and then you can go and sleep in my bed. Yeah?"

"Perfect. Thanks so much, Troy."

She looked right up at him and hobbled across the room to him. She breathed in deeply and pulled him through to the kitchen.

"Troy, last night. When you said…"

"I said?"

"You know, when we were in the car?"

_---Flashback---_

"_I'm sorry, Troy. I know this is all my fault. I think it would be best if you took me home."_

"_No, Sharpay, it's not…"_

"_No. I want to go home."_

"_Sharpay, I…"_

"_I WANT TO GO HOME YOU DAMNED UP TRAMP!" Sharpay hobbled up to the car and let herself in, looking down at her cast on her ankle._

"_Damned up tramp, huh? I don't think they can drive."_

"_Troy, just take me home."_

"_Ok. I think I will. I better get Gabriella."_

"_No!"_

"_You're scared of her, aren't you!"_

"_No! Maybe… Well just a little!"_

"_That damned up cow! I knew she would!"_

"_Don't Troy! She's your girlfriend."_

"_So? I don't love her." He opened the driver's door and let himself in, turning on the car. He let it run for a moment, then turned to Sharpay._

"_Why don't you love her, Troy? Why?"_

"_Because, I don't want to love her anymore!" He seemed quite angry, but you never really know when you're dealing with Troy Bolton._

"_Well… why don't you love me?"_

_Troy thumped the wheel and turned round._

"_I already do." Sharpay giggled; she thought he was angry! He smiled and reached over to hug her. _

_---END---_

Troy shuffled from foot to foot, not wanting to remember. But he did. But he didn't want to. That was the problem. Did didn't, did didn't.

"Troy, you ok?" Gabriella shuffled through, rubbing her eyes. Troy jumped back from Sharpay, like she was a monster.

"Err, err yeah, fine. Sausage?" He threw one at Gabriella and she delicately caught it, biting the end off. She rubbed her neck and groaned.

"Man my neck hurts. I don't know what I-"

Gabriella remembered how Troy had pulled on her neck in the car, and she dropped the sausage running out of the room. There was a mirror in the hall and she checked her neck. There were huge purple bruises and a slight cut near the back.

"TROY!!!!" she screamed, shocked and in pain.

"TROY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What? What's wrong?"

Gabriella glared at him, scared of the oh-so fierce Troy Bolton. She stormed into the lounge and picked up her clutch bag. Then she whacked Troy round the head with it and let herself out.

"What…what happened there?"

Sharpay walked up quietly behind and tapped Troy's shoulder.

"You badly bruised her neck and she's upset."

"When did I do that?" He pulled his hands to his chest.

"Last night in the car."

Troy gasped and ran past Adam, who had stolen yet another sausage. He smiled at Sharpay and walked through to the lounge.

"So, how's my bro at school?"

"A major bully. He hates violence."

"I know. Even though he threatens to kill me. He's such a sweet brother you know."

"Yeah, I know. He wants to dump his girlfriend for me!"

"Sweet. Be lucky, he's hard to get once he's gone."

"Yeah, I know." She pulled the sausage out of his hand and hobbled past him, leaving him shocked.

"That's my sausage…"

"Correction. Was your sausage. Like Troy said. Cook your own."

She bit into the sausage and walked into the kitchen, where Troy was throwing stuff across the room. A knife flew past her, and she jumped back into Adam.

"Watch it, Barbie!"

"Oh I'm sorry, Bolton."

"Should be."

He kissed her neck carefully and walked over to Troy chuckling, leaving her smiling. He patted Troy on the back and Troy sunk down until he was sitting on the floor.

"I'm such an idiot, Adam. Such an IDIOT!"

He grabbed his school bag off the floor and chucked it at the wall, books and papers flying everywhere. Sharpay slowly bent down and collected them all, placing them neatly on the edge of the tabletop.

"STOP IT SHARPAY!" he screeched and she fell over with shock. Troy picked himself up and slid over to Sharpay, who was now in a heap.

"I'm sorry, I am."

"It…Oww, it doesn't matter, Troy."

Troy sat for a while in thought, Sharpay digging her head into his torso.

"No, no. Shar, I do want to fall in love with you."

"What the hell, Troy?"

"I'm sorry. Sharpay, I think I love…you."

Adam clapped loudly, making both Sharpay and Troy jump. He pretended to wipe his eyes, but quickly ran out of the room when he read the expressions on their faces.

"Troy, don't! I don't want the blame off Gabriella, you love Gabriella!"

"No I don't-"

"Please, Troy! Don't be like this! Please!"

She slid across the room on her bum, picking up a few pieces of kitchen cutlery and placing them up on the side. She pulled herself up and shifted her body onto the kitchen counter. She looked down on Troy and he smiled up. She looked away and started to cry.

_Troy is so stupid. He wants me, over anyone. I've been horrid to Gabriella, Troy beat me up, I'm so evil! _Her anger welled up inside of her and she gritted her teeth. She looked over at Troy coldly and started to shout.

"Troy, stay away from me. I don't need Gabriella all on my back!"

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah! She's so horrible to me! Well, she is when's she's not feeling sorry for me! This is all your fault! Have you set this all up? Just to hurt some poor new girl? Is this what you want!"

Sharpay jumped down, cast clanking on the kitchen tiles. She hobbled over to Troy and jabbed a finger into his chest. She felt real emotions rushing through her bones; this feeling was real. Troy had ruined her whole life.

"Sharpay, I thought you were cool with this. I thought-"

"You thought about nothing but you. You and your girlfriend. She's a bully, you're a bully, and you don't even realise. Why you beat people up is inhumane! I do not understand you, Troy Bolton. I do NOT UNDERSTAND YOU! I think you should drive me home!"

"If you shout one more time, Sharpay I-"

Troy was being really calm, because he knew how emotional Sharpay really was. Tears poured down her face as she jabbed her finger harder and harder into his chest. He gently grabbed her finger and pulled it away from him. He smiled at her and rubbed a bruise on her arm, it looked new.

"Bolton, if you think you're getting away with this, you've got another…thing…come-"

He gently got up and pulled her towards her. He kissed her gently, then walked out. He grabbed up her bag and blood stained clothes. She was wearing Gabriella's spares; she always carried spare clothes. Then he opened the door, guiding Sharpay through it.

"Troy…TROY, listen to me, no amount of kisses or smiles will-"

"Of course it won't, Sharpay."

She gasped and stood back, watching him open the car door for her. She shrugged and hobbled in, holding onto Troy. She avoided his sharp blue eyes, but he could feel them burning into her. She coughed and he jumped back, ran around the car and let himself in. He thumped the wheel, and turned to Sharpay, tears in his eyes.

"You-you see this, Shar? This…"

He pointed to his eyes, and pulled her towards him.

"This is me. Crying. But I am a jock! I can't cry. And this is all because of you. And I am glad, you know? Never before would I cry, never. I thought only a wuss would cry. But you looked deep into me and you hit a raw nerve. My girlfriend, and our relationship. I hate that someone as perfect as you made me do something as wussy as this, but you did. I love you AND my girlfriend. And that's hard for me!"

She gulped and gently moved away from him, wiping his spit off her face.

"Thank you! Thank you, Sharpay Evans. You have made my life a living hell-"

He turned his body to her more and pulled himself towards her.

"And I love you for it."

He kissed her passionately before grinning and wiping his tears, all emotional. Sharpay hesitated for a moment, taking in his words, but he sped off and she squealed, hair blowing behind her.

AFTER a while, Sharpay's head started to feel heavy. She slid down on her chair and placed her head on Troy's shoulder, and he kissed her forehead. She smiled and fell into a deep sleep almost immediately.

TROY pulled over and put his chair down. It was 10.30am but he was absolutely whacked. He leaned back and stared up at the sky. He glanced over at Sharpay, watching her stretch out in her sleep. He looked around, seeing greasy old fat men coming in and out of mini-marts and diners. He scrunched his nose up as a gassy smell filled his nostrils and a fat man walked past, grunting. Troy closed his eyes and poked his finger around the car. The tinted windows made it darker and he turned on his side, looking helplessly at Sharpay. She made him crazy, so crazy he thought of terrible things.

"Are you ok, son?"

"What… who said that?"

One of those fat greasy man wiped his hand and held it out for Troy to shake. He took it reluctantly and yawned. He was so tired, he didn't know what to do.

"You ok?" the man asked again, worried about the poor youngster. He had been watching him toss and turn for over 2 hours now.

"What time…is it?"

"Time you went home, kid. You've been in this pit stop for way too long."

"Wait, how long?"

He turned in his seat, pulling it upright. He itched his head, stifling another yawn.

"Like I said, way too long!"

"HOW LONG!"

Troy yanked open the car door and stood out, glaring at the man. His back clicked and the man looked away, not sure what to do.

"I'm not sure how long, but near enough…"

He paused for a second to swallow the foul taste forming at the back of his mouth. Troy coughed and his eyes softened for a second. The poor old man looked so scared and worried. He slowly made his way back into the car and smiled.

"…Well?"

"2 hours!"

Troy gasped and honked the horn of his car. He was so surprised, he didn't notice the man scuttle off. He honked the horn again and a girl waved at him. He breathed deeper and deeper, before leaning his head back against the guard.

TROY awoke slowly, eyes fluttering open and closed. He saw a hazy outline of a very pretty girl. As he wiped the sleep from his eyes, he was scared that it was the girl who thought he honked her. But it turned out to be someone else. Gabriella.

"Hello Troy. What are you… no… what…"

"Gabriella, you…"

"I what?"

She spoke with an icy edge, and she spat a little. She always did that when she was angry or upset.

"WHAT TROY?"

"Nothing, Gabi. I didn't recognise you for a second."

"Oh, why would that be?"

"Because my eyes are tired, Gabi. Please can you stop shouting…"

He rubbed his ears and glanced around him. Gabriella was looking really pretty today, she had herself made up just for Troy. She planned on winning him back.

"I'm so sorry Troy. I just miss you so much! Ever since you fell in love with Sharpay, I've been getting…"

"Yeah?"

"Scared, confused, alone. I'm so scared, Troy."

She flung her arms around him, her bag whacking him in the face.

"I'm sorry again Troy! I'm so hopeless!"

She was about to cry, but she remembered how Troy always kissed up to anyone just to stop you crying. She sniffed and blew out her cheeks, making him giggle. She smiled slightly, glancing over at Sharpay. Troy followed her eyes and sighed; Gabriella was never going to get over Sharpay.

"Gabi, you-"

"Troy… I love you. So much. And-"

"I love you too. I'll forget Sharpay. I did fall in love with her, yeah, and I was a sucker. She was a bully, and she tried to hide that from me. You never hide anything from me, right?"

Gabriella pulled back from him and grinned.

"I love you too much to keep anything from you."

Good, so we're settled. Me and you are cool again!"

"Yes. But, we need to settle just one more thing…"

"Go on?"

"Stop it, Troy."

A tear fell down her cheek as she thought of the pain everyone went through at school. Soon more and more fell upon a confused and perplexed Troy Bolton.

"Stop what?"

"The violence! Stop it all! No bullying, no hating talk, no nothing! You got me?"

Troy paused for a second. His whole body froze and he shook. That was the one thing he hoped she wouldn't bring up.

"Gabi. I promise never to do that ever again. Please stop crying!"

Tears fell out of his eyes as he thought of the day when he had caught Sharpay bullying. More and more came, and Gabriella sprung back, wiping her eyes.

"Oh my goodness! Troy Bolton, the big boy extreme, crying? Never I thought I would see the day!"

"Shut up! Let's go shopping, Gabriella."

"Umm, okay. I guess."

Gabriella smiled as Troy laughed and wiped his eyes. The greasy old man smiled and waved as Gabi fastened her seat belt and Troy revved the engine. He grinned and waved back, speeding off. His car flashed in the sunlight as they drove down the motorway.

GABRIELLA let herself out of the car and grinned. The mall was open and full of beautiful clothes in fabulously designer shop labels. Troy followed like a lost puppy, carrying Sharpay. He carelessly plonked her on her feet and she yawned, slowly waking.

"Why aren't I in the car… Gabriella?" She pointed over at Gabriella, and Troy pulled her towards him.

"Umm, Shar, we're in the mall. I kind of… made up with Gabriella and now we're going shopping…"

"Oh… I can walk home, it's not far."

"No, you can come?"

"I wouldn't want to be a bother. And I don't want to tag along. Not really."

There were tears in her eyes as she lifted her crutches out of the car, and started to hobble off. Troy nearly started to cry again, but he thought back to Gabriella making fun. He blinked ferociously and turned around. Gabriella tilted her head to one side before skipping off into a shop. Troy's shoulders fell as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and slowly walked after her. This was going to be ONE expensive shopping trip.

GABRIELLA let herself into her room, screaming with exhaustion. She had gone round the mall, like 3 times just to find one pair of jeans to go with her top! She was so frustrated. And how many different shops need to sell the same purse ON SALE? Not too many! She flopped on her king size and pulled her BlackBerry out of her shirt pocket. She carelessly scrolled through her inbox, checking if she missed any texts. She found one; right near the bottom. It was from quite a long time ago, it seemed.

'_Oh, hello Gabriella. Troy took quite a fancy to me, didn't he? Oh, well no hard feelings, hmm? I don't want you to be jealous because he kissed me. Don't worry, he still loves you. Anyway, you MUST be worth his dad's cash, I guess. LOL. Sharpay xxx'_

Gabriella breathed in deeply and grunted. She threw it across the room and smiled as she saw her shopping bags. She bought 6 things: a tank top, a bag, shoes, jeans, a hat and a belt. All from Troy's money. She sighed as she thought about his face when he saw the price tag. But he did buy them, he could've always said no. I guess that meant he loved her? She shrugged and tried on her outfit. It was so comfy! She logged on the computer to see Troy had sent her a message.

**'_Hey baby, liking your outfit? My wallet's feeling a little light now, but I'm just happy that you're happy. I swear I'll stay away from Sharpay. I mean, I belong to you now. I sold myself to you. But I seem to be paying you?? Not really, it's cool. Anyway, what's cooking up at home? Nothing much here, it would be cool if you could come round? Thanks a bunch hun, you're a great girlfriend. Love you xxx'_**

She replied quickly, telling him she would be round in a sec. She smoothed down her tank top, applied more makeup, fiddled with her hair then walked out of the room. She ran down the spiral staircase quickly, running into her mother.

"Oh, mom. You know, I was just going out so-"

"Gabi, calm down. You do not need excuses this time. Mr Bolton phoned and said you would be joining Troy for dinner. On your own. So be good."

"Yes, mama."

Mrs Montez smiled and tapped Gabriella on the nose. She grinned back and dived around her mom, making for the door. She grabbed her bag off the coat stand and it got stuck. She tugged harder and the stand started to wobble. She turned in shock as it fell, trying desperately to hold it up and get her bag too. The bag ripped in half and the contents were spread across the floor. Gasping, she took the bag in her arms, laid it neatly on the side and picked everything up. She shook her head and ran upstairs to fetch a new one. Mrs Montez groaned and picked up the pieces of bag off the counter. She threw them across the room, aiming at the bin, when she heard a faint scream. Gabriella ran back down and grabbed the ripped bag in mid-air. Mrs Montez tipped her head to one side as Gabriella ran back upstairs.

"Mama! I was going to use these pieces for a new design!" Gabriella called from her room, putting her essentials into her new bag. She slowly made her way downstairs again, worried she would break something else. As she tiptoed past her mom, Mrs Montez coughed and tapped her cheek. Gabriella giggled and kissed her, then ran out quickly.

Gabriella and her designs! Mrs Montez chuckled to herself as she started half-heartedly stack plates on the shelves. _Gabriella always needed new material for a wonderful dress, she needed to use my old clothes to make some pyjama's, she was always asking for new clothes when she ripped them up to make a shirt that didn't come out right. At least she had something to do upstairs, when you're a mom you gotta do what you gotta do._

* * *

**_So... that was it I guess! Erm... Please review and I have a new fanfic coming out soon, hang around and check ti out. It will be out either today or tomorrow. Kay? Love y'all forever xxx_**


	6. Authors Note 2

_**Just wanted to tell you all that I changed my name! So don't be worried if you see that someone else is doing my story, it's just me with another name lol!**_

**_the name before was coola4zac woop.x_**

**_now i changed it 2 zanessa4eva-chloe xx_**

**_so there you go! _**

**_also... check out my new story, Audition Partners, review... so far i think i have 1... :D_**

**_so, no being selfish alright? lol love you guys forever!_**

**_PEACE!_**


	7. Buying a Friendship

**Buying a Frie****ndship**

* * *

**_Chapter 5... A LOT of Troyella, umm... Sharpay and Ryan get upset... Sharpay's mom and dad break up, so... A lot of Drama! Please read it all even though it IS quite long, and review it because i only have 4 reviews :(_**

* * *

Gabriella locked her _Micra C+C Pink _and ran up the path to the Bolton's backyard. Troy was laying in his hammock, snoozing. She giggled and crept up to him. She went to tickle him, but he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. She squealed and he laughed, and they hugged. Troy moved up so she could lay next to him, but she got up and gestured for him to follow her. He slowly jumped to his feet and lazily ran after her. When she got to her convertible, she pulled out a huge present from the back seat. 

"For, me?"

"No... Yes, of course!"

She shoved it into his arms, and he sniffed, all emotional. Never had Gabriella bought him anything, he was always buying her stuff form his money! He guided her inside and she sat on the couch, watching him pick at the ribbon.

"Come on, babe!"

"These knots are tough!"

"The shopkeeper must've been in the navy?!"

Troy laughed as he pulled the rest of the ribbon off. He ripped at the yellow and red paper, revealing a giant teddy bear. Gabriella squealed and jumped into it, snuggling into it's fur. Troy raised his eyebrow, backing away from it.

"Isn't it gorgeous, Troy?"

"Umm, yeah. Gorgeous."

Gabriella stood up straight, pouting.

"You don't like it, do you."

"Well, where exactly would I put it?"

"In my room?"

"So, you bought me a present so I would give it back to you?"

Gabriella shook her head, ashamed. She didn't really know what was going through her head when she had seen it. She had loved it, but she was shopping for something for Troy. She ended up persuading herself Troy would love a teddy bear.

"I'm sorry Troy. I wanted to give you something, because you buy me EVERYTHING. I felt guilty, but now I just feel plain stupid."

She sat on the couch, sighing. Troy sat next to her and took up her hands. She shuffled closer to him and closed her eyes, breathing in. He smelt slightly of cologne, and sausages. She guessed he was still wearing the clothes from the morning, when he was cooking breakfast.

"I love you, and I love the bear. Thank you so very much."

He kissed her on the head and she smiled, thinking. _Today has been the best day of my life. Apart from when I found the bruises on my neck, but Troy promised he wouldn't be violent again. But will he keep his promise? There's only one way to find out-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Troy drumming his fingers on her back.

She leaped up and jumped into the bear, followed by Troy. They were screaming and laughing, pulling on each others legs and arms. Gabriella picked up the bear and threw it up, aiming at the mantelpiece. On the mantel were two drinks. Her aim was perfect and the bear went colliding with the lemonades, pushing them to the floor.

"Gabriella! Never mind, I'll get a cloth."

"Okay."

As soon as Troy went out of the room, she started to chuck everything about. The bear flew through the kitchen door and Gabriella screamed, making her way upstairs. Troy picked up the bear and ran through to the trashed lounge.

"Gabriella! What are you doing?"

He heard a crash and a scream from upstairs, and jumped out of the way as Gabriella came flying down the stairs, followed by a wardrobe.

"Gabriella!"

He grabbed her and she got up, dizzy.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

"Don't hurt me!"

She backed away from him, squealing and trying to hide her smile. But he saw it anyway. He pulled her into his arms and she melted onto him.

"I promised, girl! Did you do all this to see if I would keep my promise?"

She nodded, giggling.

"What happened, anyway?"

He pointed at the half smashed wardrobe at the bottom of the stairs. She followed his finger, and giggled again.

"Well, I pushed it with the back facing the stairs so you couldn't get up, then I started to pull the clothes out of it. I fell into it and smashed through the back of it, fell down the stairs and then it came down behind me."

Troy frowned, then snorted. Gabriella squinted at him, and he started screaming with laughter. She started to giggled again, but they stopped when they heard something. It sounded sort of like running water.

"Oh, shit."

Gabriella sprinted up the stairs, to be pushed back down by a wave of water. She screamed and dived out of the way, landing on the couch. Troy yelped and jumped up too, watching the water soak into his wooden floor.

"Gabi!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot I turned on all the taps upstairs..."

"It's ok. God, my mom will kill me!"

"I am so sorry! I swear I'll pay for it!"

Troy sniffed as he climbed down, wading across the wet room. The water was still flooding down the stairs, sort of like a waterfall. He tried to get up the stairs, but the water kept pushing him down. Gabriella jumped off the couch and into Troy on the stairs, pulling him down into the wet lounge. The water was about 20cm high.  
"Gabriella! Go get lost, will you?"

"Troy, I just wanted to help!"

"Sorry, this is just a major crisis! Can you clean up down here, while I stop the water?"

Gabriella nodded and got straight to work, picking up all the fallen furniture. She got a pile of towels and threw them across the floor, watching them soak up only a small amount of water. Soon she had used all the towels up and it was still flooded. At least Troy had managed to push past the waterfall and turn the taps off. He flung more towels down, and Gabriella started scrubbing the floor and stairs.

"HOW'S it looking?"

"Clean, Troy!"

They had been cleaning and scrubbing and tidying for over 2 hours, calling to each other every 5 minutes. Gabriella stood up and brushed her knees down, smiling. The floor was gleaming. But that was probably because it was still wet. The furniture was all straight, most of it was dry, and all the damaged stuff was in a pile near the door. She pulled the towels off of the kitchen cabinets and piled them into the washing up bin, clamping the lid on. She turned into Troy and kissed him. He pulled back and stuffed a few more towels in the bin, before picking her up and placing her on the couch.

"Good to see you're nearly done down here, I'll only be a few more minutes."

He disappeared upstairs again, and she got up, clueless. What was she going to do now? She wandered over to the damaged furniture and tried to figure out if she could fix them.

Troy pressed send, then put his BlackBerry back in his pocket. It was a text to Sharpay. He scrubbed the bathroom floor one more time before picking up the wet stuff and flinging it down the stairs. His phone almost immediately bleeped and he pull it out again, scanning the text. It read:

'_Hey Troy, wondering if you were free tomorrow? I know you told Gabi you weren't going to come anywhere near me, but I miss seeing you. I swear I only want to be friends. From Sharpay xxx'_

Troy grinned and texted back _'Yeah I'm free, and I only want us to be friends anyway. For now'_. He heard Gabriella coming up the stairs, so he pressed send and darted into his room, placing it in his desk draw. She walked through and sat on his bed, twiddling her hair. He picked her up and she giggled, placing her lips on his. He kissed her back, pushing her backwards. She pulled him on top of her and kissed him hard. Her top started to slip, showing her black lacy bra, and he pulled at it, trying to undo the clip at the back. She sort of squeaked and he yanked it open, and she pulled her top right down. He undid his shirt buttons and she ran her hands up and down his torso.

"Troy, you're so hot!"

"You too, babe."

Troy jumped back as he heard his mom's voice piercing the silence. Gabriella gasped and started to do up her bra and pull up her top. Troy groaned and ran down, leaving Gabriella struggling with the clip. She looked up at the clock and saw it was quarter past 9. She bit her lip and sat down on Troy's bed, waiting. After a while, Troy came back and closed his door.

"She's gone."

"Good."

Gabriella started to pull her top down again but he shook his head, frowning.

"Wait a little while, my mom could suddenly just burst in again."

"Troy, it's 9:15pm. Shouldn't I go then?"

"No, mom just came round to say she was going out all night with dad, Alice and Jeffery. So, you're staying her tonight."

"Cool."

She started to pull her top down AGAIN but Troy shook his again. He ran into his mom's room and looked out the window. Sarah's car was still there. She was standing talking to someone on the street. Gabriella snaked his arm around him and started to kiss his back but he shrugged her off. He could hear the bed creak as she got onto it, and he could hear her moving around on it, but he didn't turn around. He was just watching his mom talk to a man on the street, trying to read their lips.

"So, how's Troy?"

"Oh, he's fine. He's got a girlfriend round tonight, though."

"You're going to be there...?"

"No, I'm quite worried. Troy doesn't know what he's doing, does he? He's a young teenager."

"Surely he wouldn't push it, would he?"

"I don't know, Al, I just don't know."

"Have you warned him?"

"I think I might come home straight after the meal, not go and stay round Alice's."

"What about Jack?"

"Hmm. I guess he shouldn't come back to ours. I mean, if I do come home to find them together, and Jack was here, he would explode."

"I know, he gets quite angry. Well, the dog's getting restless."

"Ok. Bye Al."

"Bye!"

Sarah glanced up at her bedroom window and for a second thought she saw Troy watching her. She shrugged it off and jumped into her _Vauxhall SRi, _speeding off. Troy watched her and turned round, groaning. He gasped and staggered back as he saw Gabriella.

"What some of this, huh?"

His eyes dropped down on her body, her underwear was so thin, it seemed small to a flea. He sat on the bed, staring at her. He grinned and licked his lips, making her laugh.

"Problem is Gabi..."

Her face dropped and she shuffled across to the edge of the bed, not wanting to hear what he would say next.

"The problem is, I don't know where to start!"

Troy woke up to see outside it was dark. Gabriella lay in his arms, sleeping. She had only her underwear on. Just. He shook his body and got up, feeling cold. He gasped and ran through to his room, realising he was naked. He put on a pair of pyjamas, breathing heavily. If his mom came home to see him NAKED, well, she would explode. Not as badly as his dad though. He jumped as his phone began to ring. He rubbed his forehead as a light shone through his room. It was coming from his draw, so he yanked it open and pressed accept on his BlackBerry.

"Hmm, talk to me."

"Troy? Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was just getting some pyjamas on. Why are you phoning so late?"

"Well, I can't sleep. My mom and dad are arguing downstairs. My brother Ryan's out, and I'm so lonely. I was hoping you would talk to me."

"Well, I'm kind of busy now..."

"Why were you JUST getting you PJ's on?"

"Mind your own business, girl."

"Tell! I can keep a secret, I swear."

"You won't like it."

"Oh... Is... Gabriella there, by any chance?"

Troy bit his lip, hesitating. He didn't want Sharpay to find out what was happening.

"Well... Yeah."

"So.. Oh."

"But, you don't.."

"I do understand Troy. It's obvious, isn't it?"

"No!"

"Well, maybe I should try Ellie. She might talk to me!"

Sharpay hung up, wiping a tear from her eye. She scanned through Troy's text from earlier, sniffing. It was so full of love, for her. Not Gabriella. She screamed, throwing her old phone at the wall. She was quite poor, even though she wore really expensive clothes to school. It was because of her dad. Her dad was the richest man in Albuquerque. Well, he was. For about a week. Since she had only moved there, her dad had as well. Her dad had given her all her clothes, shoes and accessories, all the time. She had so many, she couldn't count. She always had done, before now. Her mom and dad were breaking up. Getting divorced. They even hated each other so much, they didn't stop arguing for one second

just to look at their poor daughter's injuries. She had a lot of cheap things, since her dad hadn't been giving any money to her mom to pay for her and Ryan. Ryan didn't care really, he acted like an angel in school, but a devil out of it. Always getting grounded, hitting her, calling her names... Just because he was 10 minutes older, he thinks he's tough. Sharpay laid back on her bed, sobbing. Her life had suddenly gone downhill since they moved from Springfield. There, where they were rich and happy, where they had friends, no Gabriella's, no Troy's. no broken hearts. No arguments. She screamed and her mom came running up, red in the face.

"Where's your brother!"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW! ANYWAY, YOU WOULD IF YOU STOPPED ARGUING FOR JUST ONE SECOND!"

She threw a pillow at her mom. She squealed and shut the door, so the pillow missed her. She closed opened it a little, peeking round at Sharpay.

"Arguing? I don't know what you mean."

"SHUT UP, MOTHER!"

She giggled and closed the door, heart beating. she loved winding up Sharpay, even if she did get upset about it. She walked downstairs and into Ryan, dressed in black.

"Where have you been, ducky?"

"Like you care, mom."

"I do though. That's where you're wrong."

"You wouldn't care, no, you're too busy screaming at dad for money, that we don't need. We have a perfectly normal life, we don't need your cravings for expensive stuff to RUIN IT!"

"Excuse me, but just because I like a little taste of the sweet life now and then doesn't mean you can raise your voice at me!"

"Well, I'm not the only one am I."

Ryan shook his head at his mom before climbing up the stairs and into his room he shared with Sharpay.

"Life sucks, sis."

"Tell me about it. Where have you just been, anyway?"

She wiped her running mascara away and sniffed, trying to think positive.

"Visiting Gran's grave. I miss her so much."

"Me too, Ryan. She always pulled mom and dad together with a trip to their favourite theatre. They always came home eating each other."

"Then that's what we need to do. They have to go and see that film."

"What film is it, though?"

"Only Gran knew."

"Yeah, she did."

Sharpay walked over to her window, watching a _Vauxhall SRi _whiz past.

SARAH had just dropped Jack off at Alice and Jeff Montez's house, and was now going home. She just wasn't going to risk letting Jack in her house tonight. Troy loved Gabriella very much, and he knew how far he would go.

_---Flashback---_

_Troy opened his front door, pushing the cheerleader through. They ran upstairs and undressed each, fumbling around. Sarah came home early from her meeting, bored stiff. She complained she felt sick and drove home. She saw a cheerleading at the bottom of the stairs and screamed._

"_TROY!"_

"_Yes, mom?"_

_He stood at the top of the stairs, wearing underwear._

"_Cheerleaders skirts?"_

"_Oh, she was wondering where that went. Thanks."_

_He ran down and snatched it from Sarah, charging back up again._

"_And she lost her skirt, because...?"_

"_Umm, I'm not allowed in her house?"_

"_And you thought ANYWHERE was acceptable!"_

"_Come on, mom. I'm a man!"_

"_But you're not! You're 15, and you don't want to be a dad!"_

_--END--_

Sarah returned home, breaking her thoughts. She saw her bedroom light was on, and thinking the worst, she crept in silently. In her room, she found a naked Gabriella. Scared where Troy was, and how he was dressed, she went on a hunt for him. She found Troy in his bedroom, fully clothed, reading.

"Troy..."

"Yeah?"

"Why is Gabriella unclothed?"

"She doesn't wear pyjamas. I thought I told you that..."

"And you haven't come out of this room today?"

"Just... To get a drink from downstairs. That was all."

"Ok."

"Where's dad?"

"At Alice's. since Gabi is in my bed, I think I'll go there too."

"Ok, mom. See you tomorrow then."

He saluted her, and she backed away breathing heavily. Tonight she would never know what was going to happen, but hopefully she would find out. Troy would snap like a twig. Especially under pressure...

* * *

**_What will happen? Ooh so suspenseful! That took me about 3 hours to write! Woop! Well, pretty pretty please review it will you? PLEASE! Love you all loads and loads and loads! Peace out xxx_**


	8. Break Up

**Break Up**

* * *

**Hey ho! My sixth actual chapter, Break Up. Nothing to do with the song Potential Break Up or anything like that. Including the song 'Everyday' from High School Musical 2. And also I made up The Tharrel Theater and The Saviour. It's not a real star and the theater (I don't think) doesn't exist. So, that's it, enjoy.**

* * *

Gabriella awoke to find Troy gone. She stood up and stretched, standing in front of the door-sized window. A man sheltered his eyes from the sun and started to wave, before gasping and running off. Gabriella frowned and rubbed her eyes, trying to work out what he was gasping at. 

"Why are you standing half naked in front of my mom's window?"

Gabriella jumped back into the bed, squealing. Troy laughed and jumped under with her, kissing her neck. She pulled Troy off her and ran through to his room, trying to hide her skimpy underwear. Troy cheekily followed her, watching her undress. She squealed and threw her hairbrush at the door, pushing it closed. She pulled her top over her head and sighed, tugging at her hair.

"Need some help with that?" Troy asked, walking in and gently starting to comb her hair out. She muttered 'Tar' and he smiled, gently pulling a big knot out. He put the comb down and ran his fingers through her hair, watching it shimmer. He groaned, feeling himself want Gabriella again. Like last night. She ducked as he went to kiss her on the head and skipped out of his bedroom. He followed, watching her walk downstairs and lay on the couch, smiling up at him. He ran down and jumped on her lap, kissing her cheek.

"What's up, my pretty little Goddess?" Troy asked, turning the TV on.

"One, I'm only 3 inches shorter than you. Two, I'm not a Goddess! And three..."

His face dropped as she pushed him off her but she put her hand on his shoulder, grinning.

"Three, I'm absolutely perfect, thanks." She kissed him on the cheek before dancing into the kitchen, picking up the laptop off the side. She scanned through her myspace, seeing new pictures added by Adam.

"Troy, Adam has added new pictures!"

Her and Troy were always interested in Adam's myspace, he was so comical and humorous. His last video add had made her lose her voice after laughing so much. She clicked on the link and Troy joined her, sipping fresh orange juice. She gratefully took a glass from his hand and sipped it too, trying not to spill it down her.

Troy waited for her to start drinking properly to tickle her. He squeezed her round the waist, poking his fingers into her armpits. She screamed, making the juice spill down her and the cup go flying. It landed on the floor, making Gabi scream again. Troy swooped the broken glass onto the side, holding onto his sides, while Gabriella kept on screaming.

"Oops, I guess I better run!" Troy shouted, sliding across the room on his feet and out the door, into the lounge. She squealed and gave chase, trapping him in between the couches. He made for the gap in between a couch and the TV, and Gabriella dived across the couch and grabbed onto his shirt. She pulled him onto her, kissing his nose. He laid his body across her and she breathed in, getting squished by his 140lb body.

"Sorry Gabi, am I too heavy?" he said, eyes drooping. He got off but she pulled him down, smiling.

"You're just too muscular for words, Troy." she replied, kissing him hard. He pulled back, whacking his head on the edge on the TV. **(that close!!) **He groaned and fell forwards onto Gabriella again, pulling her hair. She screamed and tried to roll over, pushing Troy to the floor. He was slightly concussed so she got up off of Troy - who was now on the floor - to get him a wet towel for his head.

She slipped and slid into the sink, pulling a wet cloth onto the floor, leaving a large wet patch on the tiles. She picked it up and turned around to slip yet again, flipping over the couch. Gabriella knocked all the pillows over as she went, now hanging half on the couch, half on Troy's chest. Her bottoms were stuck on something, so she pulled and they ripped right off, her landing on Troy again.

Sarah Bolton walked through the front door yawning. She turned into the kitchen to see the floor wet. She went to yell, turning round, to see Troy and Gabriella laying on each other on the floor.

"Troy! What the hell is going on here!"

"Mom, well I knocked my head, and then...she...then it...but..."

Gabriella picked her bottoms off the couch, waddling upstairs in her pants. Troy rubbed his head, watching her bum wiggle delightfully. Sarah sighed and put her shopping down on the table, picked up a pillow and chucked it at him, bringing him out of his trance.

"Mom, I swear to God that it wasn't what it looked like!"

"Aha, the many times I've heard that!"

"No mom, we kissed, just a little kiss, and then I hit my head on the TV, fell on the floor, she went to get a towel for me, wet the floor, slid on the wet patch, collided with the couch, her trousers got stuck, they ripped and she fell on top of me."

"I don't see how you could've planned that one, but it was quite reassuring. I trust you Troy. Don't let me see something like that again. Got it?"

"Yeah mom. Sorry."

She patted his head and he smiled, getting up off the floor. He slumped himself on the couch, watching the cartoons. Gabriella came down, moments later, wearing a simple yet elegant pink dress.

"Troy, do...do.. you like.. Like my...dress?" she stammered, still embarrassed about before. But Sarah hugged her tightly making her jump, giggling.

"Oh, Gabi, it's wonderful! Isn't it, Troy?"

"Yeah. Wonderful."

He kept on watching the TV, not even bothering to turn around. Sarah tutted and walked outside to sunbathe. Gabriella hovered by the stairs, watching Troy watch his mom. After a while, he turned round and smiled.

"Come sit. I love your dress, it's amazing. I didn't want to sound interested because of my mom. You know my mom. Stupid crazy old bag. Man, she'll give me frown lines!" Troy joked, making Gabriella laugh. She shuffled across to him, pecking him on the cheek. He smiled at her before giving her the remote, pulling the popcorn onto his lap.

"Put whatever you want on. I want to watch your kind of TV."

Gabriella immediately grinned and switched the channel to MTV. She got up and danced, letting some of her neon yellow bra show. Troy clapped his hands laughing, as she wiggled her hips and sang along. One of her favourite songs was on, 'Everyday', and she listened to it all the time. Troy got up and sang along too. Since she was always singing it around him, he knew some of the parts too. Gabriella smiled and stopped, panting. Troy smiled back and watched her stomach rise and fall.

_**"Once in a lifetime, means there's no second chance. So I believe than you and me, should grab it while we can." **_Troy sang, as Gabriella flopped onto the couch, tired out. She gasped and stood slowly, listening to him sing. She opened to mouth to say something, but Troy whizzed her round into his arms.

_**"Make it last forever and never give it back." **_Gabriella sang back, looking deep into his eyes. Never had she felt such a love for no one else. Apart from...

_**"It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at." **_Gabriella looked away, suddenly upset. No amount of Troy's beautiful singing could make her happy.

_**"Because this moment's really all we have." **_she sang anyway, listening to Troy laugh under his breath and shuffle from foot to foot. He sprang into song suddenly, breaking Gabriella from her thoughts. She was so distant, she forgot most of the words.

_**"Everyday of our lives," **_ Troy started, but Gabriella never finished. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She closed it again, turning away ashamed. Troy pulled her outside and his mom turned around, lifting her sunglasses onto her head.

_**"Want to find you there, want to hold on tight." **_Gabriella wrapped her arms round Troy, placing her head in his chest. Sarah sighed and grinned watching them prance around like idiots.

"_**Gonna run," **_Troy sat on a sun bed, singing up to Gabriella. She sat on his lap and they rubbed noses, giggling.

_**"While we're young and keep the faith." **_As their voices joined, Sarah rested her head back on the sun bed, smiling. They were singing together! How amazing. Troy pulled a reluctant Gabi through the gate and out onto the road, still singing. She felt happier at Troy pulled her round to him, smiling. They kissed quickly before skipping off down the road, people staring.

_**"Everyday, from right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud! Take my hand; together we will celebrate, celebrate. Oh, everyday!" **_Troy and Gabriella skipped into East High, where most of the student body were hanging out. It was a huge hang out place, where everyone could use the rooms they needed. As the skipped through into the gym, Troy hi-5ed a lot of guys and Gabriella started to wave at some cheerleaders/geeks.

Ever since Gabi and Troy had started dating, the school was all untied. No more different cliques. Like, the cheerleaders had asked the geeks to help them with their homework and grades. Yes, asked. They never were told by a teacher. And the cheerleaders even decided to show some of the geeks how to cheer and back flip. Troy and the jocks were taught how to ride a skateboard in return for some of Zeke's cookies and tips on getting girls. Gabriella passed Dylan, the cello player/skateboarder, flirting with a cheerleader. Gabriella smiled and waved, and he waved back, grinning. She saw Taylor talking to Chad, her 'good friend', and a group of nerds and Jamaican kids. Taylor waved and joined her, Chad watching her run off.

_**"They say that you should follow." **_ Gabriella started, clicking her fingers, followed by Troy and the jocks/cheerleaders/geeks.

_**"...And chase down what you dream!" **_Troy ended, brushing his hip against hers. She giggled and Taylor and Chad walked up behind them, also hip-to-hip. Troy smiled at Chad and he grinned, looking down at Taylor. She smiled confidently and started to sing along with Gabriella and Troy.

_**"But if you get lost and lose yourself," **_Taylor sang out in her loud voice, everyone clapping along. Chad wolf-whistled and she bowed as a loud cheer erupted from everyone. Now it was Chad's time to shine.

_**  
"What does it really mean?" **_Chad sung it shyly, pulling Taylor into a hug. The jocks wolf-whistled and cheered as loud as they could and Gabi and Troy pulled together too. Soon the whole gym was crowded, filled with beautiful singers.

_**"No matter where we're going," **_Cyndra boomed in her high voice and everyone screamed, enjoying the song. **(WOOP)** Alan stood up and wrapped himself around her, screaming with the others. Jason the jock ran up to him and pulled on his suede jacket, parting the youngsters. "I'll catch you later!" Alan cried over the noise, and Cyndra nodded. Jason, Alan and a few others jumped up onto bleachers.

_**"It starts from where we are." **_They all screamed, everyone laughing. They all stood down and joined everyone else. Gabriella and Troy jumped up as well and everyone quietened, letting their voices raise up. Everyone sang along, Troy and Gabriella as the lead.

_**"There's more to life when we listen to our hearts and because of you, I've got the strength to start. Yeah, yeah, yeah! Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight." **_Troy pulled Gabriella close and she grinned, still singing. They were so happy!! They felt like they were high **(LOL on drugs :o)**. Troy and Gabi pushed each other into a corner of the room and into Sharpay, talking to her friend Ellie. Ellie Bailey, blond with pink streaks, beautifully curvy, and with the deepest blue eyes you've ever seen. Troy met her eyes before blinking at Sharpay, not knowing what was wrong with her. Sharpay closed her eyes to stop herself from crying. She opened them and took a deep breath. Gabriella had disappeared and Sharpay found this as the perfect moment. She opened her mouth and she started to sing along with Troy:

_**"Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith. Everyday from right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud. Take my hand; together we will celebrate. Oh, everyday..." **_Sharpay pulled Troy close, dropping her crutches. Troy's body tensed up, feeling uncomfortable. She hugged him gently before pulling away, tears streaming down her face. She smiled and whispered 'Goodbye Troy.' before making a run for the exit. He breathed in and Ellie smiled at him, checking out Ryan. Troy slightly smiled and moved out of her way, watching her march right up to Ryan. Gabriella jumped up on his back and they ran through the crowd, cheering.

"Gabi, come here."

Troy pulled Gabi out of the gym and down the corridor into a maths room. He shut the door and she smiled, placing herself on her desk. It was right by the door. Troy lunged at Gabriella, kissing up and down her neck. She let her dress straps drop down off her shoulders, but Troy placed them back up and pulled a black case from his pocket.

"What-what's this?!"

"It's for you. It took me forever to find, but I swear it's perfect."

Gabriella pulled open the case to reveal a gorgeous pearl necklace. She gasped and held it to her chest.

"I love it! I love you."

Troy wrapped his arms around her and she grinned, pressing the necklace into her palm. Never was she going to let go of such a treasure. She pulled the case from the table and opened it, ready to put the necklace back in. before she saw the receipt tucked in the back. $750.

"Troy, its-"

"Yours."

He shrugged and walked out, not saying another word. Gabriella hugged it to her again and walked out, speechless. She ran into Sharpay.

"Sharpay, look at this."

"What is it?"

"A necklace, from Troy."

"Right. And he would buy that for you because..."

"He loves me."

"Hmm. Hey, check this out..."

Sharpay pulled her busted up phone from her Gucci bag and scrolled through her inbox, looking for Troy's text. Sure enough, it came up. As Gabriella read it, she whimpered. Sharpay pressed back and scrolled further down, clicking on another one. This time it said, '_You know you're the best Shar! Of course I love you, I'm only buying stuff for her so she likes me. Her mom and my mom are way too good friends for us to break up! But you know I can still like you, can't I? No one said I couldn't! Apart from me, but I crossed my fingers when I promised.' _Gabriella dropped the necklace and ran off, crying. Sharpay picked it up and sighed, hugging it to her. Ellie walked past on Ryan's arm, giggling. Sharpay held the necklace out to her and she took it, gasping.

"Sharpay, why did you buy this for me? It's beautiful! It's-"

"Not for you to keep. It's for you to dispose of. Now."

"Oh, ok."

Ellie peered at the tag, reading what make. But it had on it was 750 scrawled across it.

"Oh my, do you think this was $750?"

"Maybe. Destroy it."

Ellie nodded and ran off, kissing Ryan on the cheek on the way. Ryan smiled at Sharpay, nodding. They linked and ran down the corridor, screaming. One way or another, they were going to get their mom and dad together again.

"Where could it be, Rye?"

"Quit moaning, Sharpay. Gran's grave is here somewhere!"

Sharpay groaned and rubbed her eyes, flashing the flashlight across another gravestone. And yet again, it wasn't their Gran. She stepped over a vase of roses and grabbed onto Ryan for support. He was peering up at the sky, watching the stars.

"Ryan, what are you doing!"

"Gran's grave is right under a huge star in the sky. It's believed to be the star of lonely angels in need of help. It's called The Saviour. Gran is probably up there shining down on us."

"Ryan, tell me the story."

Sharpay rested her head on Ryan's shoulder and breathed in the old musky smell. And the roses too. He sighed and kissed her head. Now was one of those moments where his sister was bearable. She was a lot more bearable since she wasn't being treated like a princess. He looked down at her foot in a bright pink cast and smirked. She treasured her cast because Troy had kissed and signed it. She loved him a lot. And right now, he thought she deserved him. But then, she didn't know she had just broken up Gabriella and Troy.

"Ok then Sharpay."

"So, why is it called The Saviour?"

"Well, the poor hopeless souls that want to get in touch with their family sit on the star's surface. The sing, and the louder they sing, the brighter the star shines."

"So, she needs **our **help?"

"Yeah. She wants mom and dad to get back together again. And it's up to us."

"You're right, Rye. So, why is her grave right under it, is it a coincidence or..."

"I don't know, sorry. But what I do know is, a different word on her grave shines in the moonlight each night. But I don't know what they mean. first it was HELP, then it was THE, then LOVER. Tonight it could sum everything up."

They trudged down the cemetery path and looked for the grave. They still couldn't find it. Sharpay pulled on Ryan again, slowing. She hadn't got much energy, and she was tired and in pain. But she loved her mom dad and Gran too much to stop. They came across it, the shining black marble stone and with gold lettering. Ryan stood opposite it, leaving Sharpay leaning on a gravestone nearby. One word stood out from the others: MISERABLE. Ryan moved closer, shining the flashlight across it. He read the whole writing: A WOMAN THAT WOULD HELP ANYONE, SHE KNEW HALF THE COUNTRY. ALWAYS HAD ONE SPECIAL LOVER. SHE WAS THE GREATEST GRAN, MUM AND WIFE. NEVER EVER MISERABLE.

"Rye, what does it say?"

Sharpay was falling asleep on the spot, eyes drooping. Ryan turned and shone the light into her eyes, waking her up completely. He ran over and placed an arm around her, guiding her to the exit.

"Rye, what did it say!"

"Oh. Well, when I said the words HELP THE LOVER came up, tonight came another word."  
"I know! What?"

"Miserable."

"What that supposed to mean?"

"It must be a play or a musical."

"Les Miserables?"

"Yes! That has love, affection, courage, redemption... Everything they need. Thanks, Shar."

"No problem, Rye. Just one question."

"What?"

"Where are we?"

Ryan looked around. All he could see was darkness. He shone the flashlight in every direction, but all he could see were trees and gravestones. He lead Sharpay another way, but they just came up to a long wall. He shifted himself on top of it, but he could only see a long road. Was this the old abandoned road Gran had told him about?

_---Flashback---_

_A 7 yr old Ryan held onto his Gran's hand as she led him into the cemetery. He sniffed back a tear as he placed a single rose in the vase standing there. A tear trickled down his cheek and Gran picked him up. His big brother Ben had just died. He bit his lip and cried again and again. Gran pulled him away and he choked out, "Gran, where's Ben?"_

"_In a better place."_

_She looked up, as if looking at him. Ryan sniffed and Gran pulled him up so he was sitting on a wall. He looked behind him to see a long road, where no one was to be seen. He turned round to Gran to see her smirking, waving out to the road._

"_Who's there, Gran?"_

"_My mother. That's the road of lost souls. My mother was a last one, when I was 24, she came to me in a dream. Telling me she was lost, couldn't find her way to Heaven. She told me she was waiting for me. I woke up and said, 'well mother, you'll be waiting a few more years. I'm not leaving until I've had grandkids and I've got full wrinkles'. hopefully we won't need to see Ben over there, will we?"_

_Ryan nodded and jumped down, shivering. Gran stood watching the road for a while, smiling. When she turned back round, there were tears in here eyes. Ryan hugged her and she looked down on him._

"_Rye, when the time comes, and you lose me, come looking for me here. Because you never know, my mother was a strong lead woman and never got lost, look where she turned out."_

_---END---_

Ryan turned back to Sharpay on the ground, resting her head and the side of the wall. She must've been sleepy!

"Sharpay, get up here!"

"Wh-why?"

"Because we might be able to find Gran."

She put her hands on the edge of the wall and started to pull herself up. Ryan pulled her hands and soon she was sitting next to him. They sat there, holding hands. Ryan started to wave, seeing a large white blob floating across the road. Sharpay gasped and shuffled back, seeing it too. Ryan watched as it redirected itself and started towards him and Shar. He jumped down off the wall and came face-to-face with it.

"Hello Ryan."

"Hi Gran. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Sharpay gasped, shuffling as far back as she could. Ryan kept on talking to this white blob, laughing and joking. Sharpay shrieked and turned around to let herself down from the wall, but found she was literally on the edge. Her hand slipped and she fell, screaming. She closed her eyes, trying not to think how far down the floor was. 7ft, 6ft, 5ft, 4ft... She felt something touch her head and legs, and opened her eyes to see her flying.

"Are you ok?"

She looked up to see a gorgeous guy looking down on her. He seemed to be glowing, and she smiled.

"I'm... fine. Who are you?"

"No one really. Call me... Ben."

"Wow. I love that name. I used to have a brother called that."

"Used? Poor him. You must miss him?"

"Yes. You look a little like what I can remember of him! Freaky, huh?"

"Yes, very freaky."

He smiled down on her and she giggled, looking away. Ben placed her down, and started to walk away.

"Wait! What can I do to repay you?"

"I know almost all boys say this to such beautiful creatures, but maybe if you join my for dinner tomorrow you won't need to repay me."

"Perfect. Ok, Ben."

"Do you go to East High Sharpay?"

"Yes... How did you know my name?!"

"I heard you and your brother talking. It's a lovely name."

"Thanks! So is Ben!"

"Thanks too. I go to East High as well."

Sharpay giggled and turned to go, and so did Ben, but there was something he wanted to tell her. It was quite important.

"Wait, Shar, I just wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well first, you're welcome, and second..."

He paused as she giggled, then he carried on. She rested her head back on the wall again, tired even more so.

"Second, I used to have a sister called Sharpay too. Bye."

Sharpay waved, watching one handsome, glowing boy walk away. She watched him turn and wave, a tear pouring down his cheek. As she put her hand to her face, shocked, she found a tear on her cheek too. She smiled and turned up to see Ryan clambering up onto the wall.

"Sharpay! You ok?"

"Yes. A boy caught me."

"Thank goodness! Listen, I think I met Gran. She sounded like her, knew my name, and was even a ghost!"

"You-what?"

"It was Gran, she told me to go to The Tharrel Theatre and book two tickets for them to see '_Les Miserables'_Then they'll forget all their fighting. She says it will work for at least a month. This time, because she's not there, they might even make up completely and never fihgt again."

Sharpay nodded and held her cheek. She was so tired, yet she wanted to stay awake and dance forever. Ryan pulled her close to him and kissed her on the head, tears on his face too.

"Don't worry, you can see her next time."

She giggled and they walked home, hand in hand. Sharpay laid her head on Ryan's shoulder and he rested his head on her head.

* * *

**That's kinda freaky! Who do you think Ben is? Hmm... RYAN WAS TALKING TO A GHOST!! Help! Lol... Please review and tell me whhat you think! Because this was kinda freaky and I didn't like it :'( Troyella might break up :( SADNESS! Plus... I don't really know abouty Les Miserables, I don't really watch musicals like that, I just read a review about it, so please don't ask me if I like it or something...?? I don't know lol! But still review if you like it!!  
**

**zanessa4evachloe/Chloe xox**


	9. Ghost

**Ghosts**

* * *

**_Here's the 7th chapter. _****_Sorry if there's any mistakes, school's pretty hard I guess. And Mrs Evans doesn't have a name, strange enough. I can't be bothered to make one up :D so make do. Enjoy!_****  
**

* * *

Sharpay woke up in Ryan's bed. She looked around the room dazed, trying to remember what happened yesterday. She looked over at the clock on the wall; it was 6.30am. That meant it was a school day. Her mom walked into the room and smiled at her, looking down at her cast. 

"Pumpkin... You ok today?"

"I'm fine. Just go away you she-devil."

Mrs Evans laughed and walked out of the room. Ryan was walking up the stairs, frowning. As soon as he saw his mom, he grinned, pulling her into the guest room.

"Mom, I have a present for you and dad!"

He held out the tickets, yawning. He has stayed up all night ordering them, and then woke up extra early that morning to pick them up. As Mrs Evans saw the show she was seeing, her face dropped. She glared at Ryan then made her way downstairs, laughing awkwardly.

"Rye, honey, your dad doesn't really like this show, but thanks for the effort..."

"Mom, you have to go, otherwise you'll break my heart..."

"Umm, ok. I guess."

Ryan smiled and did his secret handshake with his mom before walking into the yoga room. His dad was in there, reading the newspaper. Ryan gently got down at his dad's feet and pushed his body up into the air, so he was balancing on his head. Mr Evans chuckled as he saw Ryan. It was quite a picture, watching someone on their head.

Sharpay made her way into the kitchen, rubbing her head. Mrs Evans ran past her, talking to herself. Her mother was a busy woman, always doing everything. Sharpay stared down at Mrs Evan's outfit, her white shirt with a chunky black necklace, a sort gray skirt and long black boots. Her hair had strange blond and black streaks in it. Sharpay rolled her eyes and looked down at her outfit, the blue shirt with yellow flowers and her bright yellow jeans, her blue boots and her blue braids in her hair. She smiled to herself and sorted out her hair, watching her mom get in the car through the window. She poured herself some juice and drank slowly, thinking about Ben. It was kind of freaky...

Ryan walked in and kissed his sister's cheek and she hit him playfully, trying not to spit her juice everywhere. Ryan laughed at her and grabbed his keys; today they were taking his car! Sharpay rolled her eyes at him as he smiled cheekily, getting hyped up. He loved his car, but Sharpay would never let him go to school in it. They were always in her pink convertible!

Ryan looked down at his clothes, smiling slightly. Sharpay rushed past him, grabbing her bag. His simple jeans and silver shirt combo was definitely a good choice. His shirt had three-quarter length sleeve and he rolled them up slightly. His jeans were a dirty color and his old sneakers made him look more rough than posh. He let his teeth bare, thinking of how he had changed.

_---Flashback---_

_Ryan stood up straight, smiling up at his sis. He was a foot shorter than everyone at his new school, but that didn't stop him feeling brave. But as soon as he walked through those double doors, his smile vanished; he wasn't going to like it here. A boy came up to him and pulled his hat off his head and threw it to the ground. Another boy came up and pulled his shirt, pulling him to the ground. Sharpay picked him up and shouted at them, but the bullying never stopped. Ryan came home that day, holding his hat in his hands. Today was the last day he was EVER wearing a shiny shirt or a jazz hat. When he woke up the next morning, he dug out his old tops and sneakers from the bottom of his closet. When he walked into school that morning, most people left him alone. He felt normal once again._

_---END---_

Ryan shuddered as he remembered and pulled his baseball cap from off the banister and placing it on his head. He hesitated, remembering the good old days of wearing the shiny stuff. He charged upstairs quickly and got changed. as he walked down the stairs again, Sharpay jaw dropped.

He was wearing a green and blue long-sleeved shirt, with extra sparkles. He had tight green trousers and blue jazz shoes. His hat had blue and green stripes on. Sharpay squealed and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. She loved when Ryan dressed up. He let Sharpay into his black convertible with RE on the bonnet in diamonds. He had another old crappy car, which was black with yellow streaks across it. Even though it was pretty cool, he wanted his glitzy car today. He started up the engine, and the jazz radio came on. Ryan pulled his hat further down on his forehead and sped forwards, making Sharpay squeal with delight.

Gabriella started to walk to school, feeling sick to her stomach. She had planned on faking feeling sick, but her mum had told her she was to go to school today, no exceptions. Gabriella wiped a tear from her eye and shook her head thoroughly, as if shaking Troy from her memory. How could he do all that to her? How? She crossed the road and walked through the school doors. And the first person she saw was... Troy. He bounded over to her and smiled, but she walked away.

"Brie, why-"

She turned back to him, tears in her eyes. He backed away, because he knew how emotional girls could get.

"Ok Brie, forget I even spoke to you!"

He turned away, shaking. Gabriella started to walk towards science, tears pricking her eyes. He called her Brie. He never did that. She must mean something to him, then. Also, he cried over her. Boys are weak if they cried. And he must have a weak spot for her? Taylor waved at her from across the room and Gabi sat next to her, sighing.

"Tay, everything is going horribly wrong."

Taylor held her hands out and Gabriella took them, sniffing. She didn't really want to cry, but she was so upset. Everything was going crazy. Also, Troy had snapped at her when she was being a typical girl. Moaning and crying. She held her head in her hands and shook her head, forgetting it all. None of this really mattered to her. She was just overreacting. Ryan walked into the classroom, laughing cheerfully. Gabriella looked up, hearing his gentle laughter. Ryan was such a caring guy, always caring for others. He would definitely cheer her up! As she shuffled over to him, looking at her feet, she looked over at his shoes. Whoa. They were bright blue. She looked up to see a cheerful Ryan grinning at her, watching her stare in awe at his outfit.

"Rye! Love the new look!"

"Well, it's old. I got bullied for wearing this."

Gabriella hugged Ryan and he patted her on the back, already making her giggle. She looked up and he smiled at her. His smile was absolutely gorgeous, his teeth were almost bright white and his lips were big and pink. His mouth wasn't too small or too big for his face, and his teeth were all perfectly straight and shiny.

"Gabi, what's wrong? Where's Troy?"

"Oh. Troy's got better things to do than worry over his ex."

Gabriella pulled away and kissed Ryan's cheek, a tear falling down her own. Ryan wiped her cheek gently.

"Don't cry Gabriella, all is ok."

Gabriella stood there for a while in his arms, thinking. She was trying to think of a suitable answer. After a little while, she came up with something, "What the hell does that mean?"

Ryan laughed and sat down by his desk. Gabriella took the seat next to him and they talked, talked about everything. Soon the bell went for first lesson, and the other classmates filed in. Troy walked in to find Gabriella and Ryan talking, feeling a pang of jealousy. What was happening between him and his Baby G? **(LOL) **he sat in his own seat near the back, where he could watch them. Mrs Darbus walked in and clapped, everyone falling silent. Never had they seen such a monster! Gabriella leaned in closer to Ryan. Mrs Darbus was quite freaky.

"Miss...Montez, get up."

Gabriella's face went pale as she stood up, gulping. How did she know her name? Mrs Darbus gestured for her to walk over and she did so.

"Miss Montez, tell me what this is?"

Mrs Darbus held up a piece of paper with the name 'GABRIELLA MONTEZ' on the front of it. She shrugged her shoulders and took it from the teacher. She carefully opened the note and read what it said out loud to the class.

"It says, 'Dear Gabriella, I am very sorry for whatever I've done, I never meant to hurt you. Please don't break up with me, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. This note isn't much, but I just hope its enough to persuade you that I really do love you and I need you. Loads of love from the only one who's ever loved such a pretty little Goddess like you'. Troy."

Gabriella ran from the room, sobbing. Troy stood up to run after her, but Sharpay pulled him down and stood up herself. She felt terrible. Mrs Darbus picked up her coffee mug and waved her hand to signal for Sharpay to sit down. But she walked towards the front, trying to keep back her own tears. Mrs Darbus shook her head, swallowing a large sip of coffee.

"Sit down Miss Evans."

"I-I can't!"

"Now. I'm warning you."

"I have a confession! I can't live with myself. I can't!"

"Fine then, Sharpay. Spread your confessions."

"I broke up Troy and Gabriella!"

Ryan and Troy stood up at the same time, shocked. Ryan had believed Sharpay had loved Troy, and he knew she did, but she couldn't do this. Sharpay was too sweet at the moment! He glanced over at Troy, who seemed to be thinking exactly the same thing. They exchanged looks before charging to the front, grabbing one of Sharpay's arms each.

"Let go of me! I'm sorry but I loved Troy! I thought Gabriella should know about Troy's texts. I thought she deserved to be hurt but to know the truth as well. I knew Troy would just be happy either way, and I wasn't thinking. I was jealous! I've changed. I'm kinder, funnier, happier. But now I'm a wreck! I don't sleep at night, I miss my mom and dad and Gran, Ryan's changed and Troy and Gabriella have left me out. I'm so tired of being evil but I...I just can't help it!"

Sharpay pulled away form the boys and ran from the room, crying very loudly. Troy sank and sat on the ground, thinking everything out. Sharpay was mean enough to hurt everyone around her? So what if she missed her mom and dad, they were alive and healthy! Her Gran was old, she was meant to die. But this... Troy and Gabriella were good people, they didn't deserve to be pulled apart. Ryan ran after his sister, smiling. Sharpay definitely was a different person. She was a whole lot more caring and guilty. He ran into the drama studio and found her lying across the stage in tears. She was screaming and cursing. Ryan sat next to her and patted her shoulder, still smiling. This reminded her exactly of the day that they had moved from Springfield.

_---Flashback---_

_Sharpay thumped the table one last time._

"_I'm never moving mom!"_

_Mrs Evans nodded and smiled, a tear dripping down her cheek. She was going to miss their beautiful house, her book club, her friends, the beautician that came weekly... Oh, how she was going to miss it. Mr Evans walked through and patted Sharpay's head, singing. Sharpay screamed and he laughed, knowing how annoyed she could get._

"_Pumpkin, we're going if you like it or not."_

"_I DON'T CARE WHERE YOU ARE GOING, BUT I'M CERTAINLY NOT LEAVING!"_

_She grabbed her shoulder bag and ran up to Ryan, still screaming. He was in the lounge, counting all his sneakers._

"_9, 10... 11 12, umm... 16, 17 18 19..."_

"_Ryan! Daddy and mother are STILL making me go!" _

"_Ugh, get over it Shar!"_

"_I can't! I have to stay, I have to! Gran's buried here."_

_Ryan bowed his head as she mentioned Gran; Gran was very important to Ryan. He shook his head, still agreeing with his mom and dad. This was going to be his second school and he would make a new start. Now, there won't be any former bullies to point and you and whisper about what you used to wear._

"_Sharpay! Stop thinking about yourself! I have to move, I need to make a new start. I need to make friends, get rid of the bullies. Daddy needs to move because of his job, and even though mother's going to miss it here, she's still standing by dad. Why can't you do the same?"_

_Sharpay growled at Ryan before running out of the house, squealing. Her family were so horrible, she had to go and think about it. She walked into her school, West High Prep, and sat down on the mini stage. She had a lot to talk to herself about._

"_Sharpay?"_

_Ryan walked up to her to find her crying. She was laying on her front, trying to wipe her tears with her silk white glove. He smiled and pulled her up, hugging her tightly._

"_I'll come with you, Ryan. But only because you're an amazing brother and I wish I treated you better than this."_

_She sniffed and he held out a tissue, making her grin. She felt really foolish crying over something so little, when she was 15!_

"_Come on, I bought some fresh muffins on the way over here."_

_Ryan let go of his sister and pulled her outside, where a little basket of muffins were on the side._

"_Thanks, Rye."_

_---END---_

"I'm glad you've changed, Shar."

She looked up and frowned at him, watching him smile at nothing. She stood up and wiped her eyes, watching Troy appear at the door. He didn't seem angry, but she knew Troy too well.

"Ryan, get him away from me."

Sharpay ducked behind the curtain as Troy started to run down towards them. Ryan stood in front of Troy, shaking his head.

"Get away from my sister. She's truly sorry."

"I know. And I want to talk. I've given up the violence."

Ryan reluctantly stood back and Troy charged past. He still didn't think it was a good idea to let Troy near Sharpay, but he followed behind slowly. Sharpay pressed her body against the wall, hearing Troy's soft voice. She walked over to him with her head bowed, trying to look sorry. Because she was.

"I'm sorry Troy. I thought you wouldn't care."

"Well, I don't. If Gabriella believed that I didn't love her in the first place, I really don't care."

"Okay. So, you're single?"

"Yeah. Want to catch a movie or something tonight?" It hurt him to say it, because he still loved Gabriella, but he had to look strong. He was a jock, they get over girls and go out with new ones.

"Oh, sorry, I'm going out with someone else."

Troy walked away slowly. Now the girl that had broken his first dreams had now broken his second. He had to make up with Gabriella or else.

Gabriella stepped into the old gym and breathed in deeply. She always came to this old room to think. It was old and unused, but it felt like a second home to her. She spent most of her evenings and lunches in here.

"Right, Mr Math book, get ready to hold a few equations."

She started to write hurriedly, thinking over her day. How wonderful Ryan was, how he made her happy, how funny, cute... Was she in love? She quickly snapped her book shut and stared into the distance, remembering her and Troy's first date.

_---Flashback---_

_Troy held out his hand for Gabriella to take and she took it, shaking. She was so nervous, this was the first time a jock would've ever gone on a date with a geek in the whole history of East High. She smiled as he led her into a restaurant._

"_So Gabriella, where shall we sit?"_

_Gabriella looked around and took in the view. It was a gorgeous restaurant, with brown walls and leopard print table cloths. The lights were dimmed and romantic music played, while all the customers were chatting happily or dancing slowly. Gabriella pointed shyly across the room to a little table in the corner, which was near the toilets. She had a feeling she was going to be going quite a few times that night. They sat down and ordered their food, and while they ate, Troy smiled over the table lovingly._

"_More ketchup, babe?"_

_She shook her head, giggling. Troy was quite silly sometimes. He shrugged and kept eating, sauce and crumbs going everywhere. Gabriella finished her meal and placed her knife and fork down on her plate gently. As she sat there, waiting for Troy to finish, she started to feel hotter and hotter. She pulled off her jacket and fanned herself with her hand, breathing deeply. The music started to get louder and louder, and everything turned to a blur. She could hear Troy talking to her, but his voice sounded unclear. She shook her head, trying to let the moment pass. Troy stood up and took up her hand and jumped back; her hands were freezing. Gabriella got up slowly and made her way over to the bathroom, feeling very nauseous. She locked herself in a cubicle and breathed deeper and deeper, closing her eyes. Her legs started to feel like jelly and she collapsed onto the toilet seat, shivering. If only she had her jacket with her! A few minutes passed by and she felt fine again. She unlocked the cubicle door and washed her hands, breathing out. Toilets for some reason always seem to help. As she walked out Troy ran up to her and hugged her tight. He looked like her was about to cry._

"_I was so worried, Gabi!"_

"_Why?"_

"_You seemed ill when you left. Are you ok? Were you sick?"_

"_I'm fine. I think I'm just nervous."_

_Troy smiled and kissed her cheek, pulling her onto the dance floor. She no longer felt cold, she couldn't hear the chatter or the waiters, all she could hear was the music and Troy's whispers. She pulled herself close to him and rested her head on his chest and the started to dance slowly. _

_---END---_

Gabriella looked up to see Troy standing in the doorway, tears in his eyes. He walked up to her and pulled out the necklace he had given her earlier that day . She picked up her bag and shuffled past him, trying not to cry.

"Brie, do you want me to turn suicidal?"

As she turned, he pulled her up to him and kissed her gently. She pulled back, a tear starting to make its way down her cheek.

"Troy. Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy-"

He breathed in deeply and looked away, not knowing what to expect. She pulled away swiftly and ran towards the exit, crying. Troy started to run after her, but stopped. There was no use. She would never love him again. He was a fool for liking Sharpay, so far all she had done was ruin his life. When Gabriella had slept at his, he was in heaven. She was his, he was hers. How could just one little text break them up completely?

"Gabriella, I'm sorry! I'm as sorry as I can be, I don't know what else I can do!"

Gabriella heard him yelling, she was hiding round the corner. She watched him pick up her math book that she had left on a bench and slowly walk into the old lockers, leaving the necklace on the floor. She walked in after him, feeling really guilty. She was breaking him in half, Sharpay had a date tonight and she knew Troy used to like her. She had just realized she never looked at the dates on the texts.

"Troy?" she said quietly, not daring to show her face. As she walked across to the showers, she found Troy looking through an old locker. He turned to face her, a tear dripping down his face.

"Troy, I'm sorry, I mean those texts, I don't know when you sent them to her, and I know that you liked her but that you love me now."

Troy shook his head pulling her towards him.

"You don't know Gabi. You don't know! I deserved to be dumped, just leave!"

Gabriella sat down on a bench and he joined her, clutching a picture to his bare chest. He had obviously just recently took his shirt. He shook his head again, even more tears falling. She shook her head too, and he stood up angrily.

"Leave Gabriella! You don't know anything!"

"Why? Why should I leave!"

"Because you don't know when I sent those texts and you don't want to know!"

"Well, I do. But I promise I'll still love you, no matter what."

Troy walked up and down the isle, breathing deeply. He could tell her, he could lie. She promised, but then Gabriella Montez was very unpredictable.

"Don't blame me if this hurts. I sent one... Yesterday."

Gabriella nodded and stood up, closing a random locker door. She walked round to Troy and hugged his bare back, before walking across to the door.

"Troy, when you know how to not hurt a girl, come and find me."

Troy shook his head, crying out. She hesitated for a second hearing him cry. But she kept walking bravely. No amount of tears were going to bring her back to him.

"Gabi, I didn't know! I didn't know! Please don't leave! You promised!"

"Troy, stop acting like a ghost. Stop haunting me every time I close my eyes!" she yelled through the gym, as she made her way out of the exit. She could still hear his pitiful screams, but she didn't care. She hurt him, he deserved to get a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

_**DAMN! I thought Troyella were getting together then! Oh well, I wrote it! Blame's on me. Well, I think it's horrible with all the crying and shouting and sadness, but then that's me. At lease there's no TROYPAY! Lol review please, tell me what you thought. Thanks! **_

_**Look out for the next chapter, **_**Sincere Sorry_! Will be coming out soon xD_**


	10. Love or lust?

**Chapter 8: Love or Lust?**  


* * *

**8th chapter whoop! **

**Dedicated to... Chloe D**

**My 'twin' yay! Anyway lol... Includes the song 'Just Friends' by the Jonas Bros!**

**So enjoy... please review!**  


* * *

Gabriella sighed and walked into the Bolton's household, searching for her bag. She was stupid enough to leave it there. She tiptoed up the stairs, avoiding the squeaky steps. 

She pushed Troy's bedroom door open and walked in, looking around. It was very dark, but she could see the computer was on. Curious, she walked up and took a look at the screen.

"Troy, oh, my wonderful Troy, I wonder if you were smart enough to delete any emails to Sharpay. Hmm..." she said loudly, knowing at least someone would hear.

She couldn't keep her hatred inside of her. He annoyed her so much! She read the message that was on the screen, and smiled.

It was beautiful, poetic, romantic, and sorrowful.

"'_My dear Gabriella,_

_However sad you seem to be._

_I know that I did it all wrong, _

_And you won't ever forgive thee._

_But now I know I'm truly sorry,_

_Never before have I felt this way,_

_I wrote this to you from the heart,_

_Right now on this bed I lay._

_I want to kiss you just one more time,_

_Feel your touch on my skin._

_I want to feel your lustrous breath,_

_Tickle my awaiting chin._

_I'll miss you for the rest of my life,_

_It'll make me full of sorrow,_

_Even if you don't agree to this,_

_Wait till what I have in mind for tomorrow.'" _she read out loud, gasping.

It definitely was beautiful! She giggled quietly to herself, reading it over and over again.

Troy had his sweet moments, and that was why she loved him. But she just didn't see how boys could be so clueless!

She sighed and clicked the screen, allowing her to type. She bent over, typing for a moment, before clicking enter and minimizing the window.

She opened his inbox and scrolled down to sent messages, finding a few to Sharpay.

'_Oi, Gabriella's my girl! Okay, so I fancied you for a few days, but it's over Sharpay. Let go! This could ruin my relationship with her forever, and just because you want a little bit of Troy Bolton, doesn't mean you're getting it. So there, Sharpay , why don't you just stick that in your juice box and suck it. Troy x'_

Gabriella gasped and stepped back, smiling. Troy was such a sweetheart sometimes! Before she got too carried away, she checked the date when he sent it. It was just a few days ago. What she didn't understand was, if he sent a message like this 3 days ago, but then he sent a love text yesterday. Maybe she had done something to annoy him when she was round his.

She thought back but couldn't think of anything. She thought of the times that he could've been texting her...

_---Flashback---_

_She leaped up and jumped into the bear, followed by Troy. They were screaming and laughing, pulling on each others legs and arms. Gabriella picked up the bear and threw it up, aiming at the mantelpiece. On the mantel were two drinks. Her aim was perfect and the bear went colliding with the lemonades, pushing them to the floor._

"_Gabriella! Never mind, I__'__ll get a cloth.__"_

"_Okay.__"_

_As soon as Troy went out of the room, she started to chuck everything about. The bear flew through the kitchen door and Gabriella screamed, making her way upstairs. Troy picked up the bear and ran through to the trashed lounge._

"_Gabriella! What are you doing?__"_

_He heard a crash and a scream from upstairs, and jumped out of the way as Gabriella came flying down the stairs, followed by a wardrobe._

"_Gabriella!__"_

_He grabbed her and she got up, dizzy._

"_WHAT JUST HAPPENED!__"_

"_Don__'__t hurt me!__"_

_She backed away from him, squealing and trying to hide her smile. But he saw it anyway. He pulled her into his arms and she melted onto him._

"_I promised, girl! Did you do all this to see if I would keep my promise?__"_

_She nodded, giggling. _

"_What happened, anyway?__"_

_He pointed at the half smashed wardrobe at the bottom of the stairs. She followed his finger, and giggled again._

"_Well, I pushed it with the back facing the stairs so you couldn__'__t get up, then I started to pull the clothes out of it. I fell into it and smashed through the back of it, fell down the stairs and then it came down behind me.__"_

_Troy frowned, then snorted. Gabriella squinted at him, and he started screaming with laughter. She started to giggled again, but they stopped when they heard something. It sounded sort of like running water._

"_Oh, shit.__"_

_Gabriella sprinted up the stairs, to be pushed back down by a wave of water. She screamed and dived out of the way, landing on the couch. Troy yelped and jumped up too, watching the water soak into his wooden floor._

"_Gabi!__"_

"_I__'__m sorry, I forgot I turned on all the taps upstairs...__"_

"_It__'__s ok. God, my mom will kill me!__"_

"_I am so sorry! I swear I'll pay for it!__"_

_Troy sniffed as he climbed down, wading across the wet room. The water was still flooding down the stairs, sort of like a waterfall. He tried to get up the stairs, but the water kept pushing him down. Gabriella jumped off the couch and into Troy on the stairs, pulling him down into the wet lounge. The water was about 20cm high.  
__"__Gabriella! Go get lost, will you?__"_

"_Troy, I just wanted to help!__"_

"_Sorry, this is just a major crisis! Can you clean up down here, while I stop the water?__"_

_--END--_

Gabriella slapped her forehead and walked out of the room. How foolish she was to annoy Troy like that! She felt a tear start to fall down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly and sprinted down into the kitchen, worried. She knew she had anxiety problems, but she didn't really know what that meant. More and more tears started to flow as she thought about what she did.

She thought she was a good girl, she thought she had it all planned out. Her future, her life, her everything. She swore Troy was in her future anyway. But what about now?

"I can't believe I was so stupid as to believe Sharpay. I had annoyed him so much that he had gotten angry and texted Sharpay. It's all my fault that I'm boyfriend-less and I know I'll never get another boyfriend! Anyway I only want Troy, Troy's my one and only and I was stupid enough to walk away from him! I love him so much and I wish he was listening right now!" she screamed at the top of her voice, leaning across on the kitchen cabinets.

She lifted her head up and looked across the room, sniffing slightly. She could see her bag lying on the couch, so she ran across to it and hugged it to her chest.

She could hear a car pulling up in the driveway, so she ran into the garden and climbed over the garden wall. As she dropped down to the ground below, she could just see the roof of Troy's car pulling in.

Troy locked his car and opened his front door, sighing. He had just come back from a hard and long basketball practice and his feet were aching!

He poured himself a drink and looked down at the tabletop, it had a mirror balanced upon it. He picked it up gently and opened it, admiring himself. He grinned and closed it, inspecting it closely. He rubbed his finger across the front, feeling something engraved onto it. He looked closer and saw someone's initials. He gasped and pulled the big gold mirror into his pocket, marching upstairs. It belonged to Gabriella.

He sat down on his spinney chair and checked his poem, smiling to himself. It took him a long time to think it up, but it must've worked! He scrolled down to find a line or two that he didn't remember writing. He read it out loud to himself.

"'Oh my dear Troy, I love you dearly and I know how you can get emotional. I still think it would be best if we stayed apart, even though it kills me inside to say it. Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I knew I could never take them away again. You stole my heart, but slowly I've reeled it back in. And I would appreciate it if you agreed with this, our whole relationship is one huge drama and I've had enough of it. It hurts me to say it, but it's true. Arguing against my decision I have clearly made would be ignorant and insolent. I know you know that, though. So, I hope you'll consider this and slowly come to agree with me and know that we should end this now. But, I know we can still be friends? If you avoid me tomorrow, I will understand you don't agree and I'll steer clear of you as well, imbecile. Anyway, I love you still and it kills me inside to have to say this! Or type, however you care to phrase it. I'm nearly crying at this moment here and I think you're sweet, funny, cute, silly and totally my type, but just not the kind of type I need at this stage of life. Maybe in a few years I'll be ready? From your former lover, Gabriella.' Whoa."

Troy sat on his bed, smiling. She could just never say no, could she?

He walked down the stairs slowly, breathing in. It smelt of Gabriella, no matter how hard he tried to think other. He opened the fridge and took a deep breath. The cold air tickled his skin and he shivered, closing it again. Even the refrigerator smelled of Gabriella!

He pulled the hand mirror from his pocket and looked at it closely, feeling the smoothness of it's case. It smelled like Gabriella also, it smelled of her luxurious shampoo and her wonderful cereal-and-honey breath. It smelled of her dog, Lucy, it smelled of her clothes, it smelled of her body spray, it smelled of her!  
He put it down and sighed, puffing out his cheeks. Even though Gabriella said they were over, he wasn't seriously giving up! He picked up his car keys and ran out the door, grinning. He was going to track her down and kiss her so hard, she'll forget she even said all those things!

He walked back in, groaning.

He couldn't go and find her, he knew she had rehearsals for the auditions with Kelsi! The auditions were on Saturday, which gave him a brilliant idea. The auditions! He ran up to his room, to find his script. He found it and sat by his computer, sighing. As he started to sing, and his glorious voice filled the air, he clicked onto the computer. He clicked on his sound recorder, perplexed at seeing it open. He pressed play, hearing him walk around his room, talking to himself. It was from early this morning!

It was just before he had left for basketball, and he was planning what he was going to say to Gabriella. He had already typed her a poem, he had planned on printing it off and posting it through her locker.

_---Flashback to the morning---_

_Troy paced the room, pulling at his hair aggressively. He collapsed on his bed, tears of frustration appearing in the corner of his eyes. _

_He sat up and blinked, feeling the tear make it's way down his cheek. He flicked it furiously and roared, feeling himself go hot. He was so frustrated over Gabriella, he just didn't know how to get back with her or how to tell her that he wanted to._

"_Hey girl, I still love you... No way, way too forward! Gabriella, I want you to know I still love you so much and I'm so sorry for what I did... Gabriella, hi... You know the other day, I thought about what you said and I decided you were right... Gabriella! Hey baby... Gabriella, I have very important news. I... Oh, for God's sake I can't do this!" Troy said, throwing himself back on the bed. _

_He thumped the duvet and the cuddly monkey on the end of his bed jumped up. He caught it and kissed it's head, nuzzling into it's fur. _

"_Oh, Mr Monk, why can't I do this! I love Gabriella, I should just be able to go up to her and talk to her! Grr, I feel so frustrated!" he said again, throwing the monkey behind the bed. _

_He sighed loudly and ran downstairs._

_---END---_

Troy rubbed his eyes and clicked pause, thinking.

If he was so cowardly, he wouldn't be where he was today! He had gotten through middle school, he had avoided bullies and gotten all the girls, he could've never got to such a high point in East High if he was a coward! He stood up to everyone and plucked up the courage to go to the hoops tryouts. That was how he had gotten on the team, and he was brave and smart enough to be voted team captain. He could do whatever he wanted if he really put his mind to it.

He pressed play and listened carefully, hearing someone coming into his room.

_---Flashback---_

_She pushed Troy's bedroom door open and walked in, looking around. It was very dark, but she could see the computer was on. Curious, she walked up and took a look at the screen._

"_Troy, oh, my wonderful Troy, I wonder if you were smart enough to delete any emails to Sharpay. Hmm..." she said loudly, knowing at least someone would hear. She couldn't keep her hatred inside of her. He annoyed her so much! _

_She read the message that was on the screen, and smiled. It was beautiful, poetic, romantic, and sorrowful._

"'My dear Gabriella,

However sad you seem to be.

I know that I did it all wrong,

And you won't ever forgive thee.

But now I know I'm truly sorry,

Never before have I felt this way,

I wrote this to you from the heart,

Right now on this bed I lay.

I want to kiss you just one more time,

Feel your touch on my skin.

I want to feel your lustrous breath,

Tickle my awaiting chin.

I'll miss you for the rest of my life,

It'll make me full of sorrow,

Even if you don't agree to this,

Wait till what I have in mind for tomorrow._'" she read out loud, gasping. It definitely was beautiful! _

_She giggled quietly to herself, reading it over and over again. Troy had his sweet moments, and that was why she loved him. But she just didn't see how boys could be so clueless! _

_She sighed and clicked the screen, allowing her to type. She bent over, typing for a moment, before clicking enter and minimizing the window. She opened his inbox and scrolled down to sent messages, finding a few to Sharpay._

'Oi, Gabriella's my girl! Okay, so I fancied you for a few days, but it's over Sharpay. Let go! This could ruin my relationship with her forever, and just because you want a little bit of Troy Bolton, doesn't mean you're getting it. So there, Sharpay , why don't you just stick that in your juice box and suck it. Troy x'

_Gabriella gasped and stepped back, smiling. Troy was such a sweetheart sometimes! Before she got too carried away, she checked the date when he sent it. It was just a few days ago. What she didn't understand was, if he sent a message like this 3 days ago, but then he sent a love text yesterday. Maybe she had done something to annoy him when she was round his. _

_She thought back but couldn't think of anything. _

_--END--_

He gasped and smiled, knowing Gabriella had actually been in his room in the last few hours. He pressed play again, to hear her go out of the room again. He could hear quiet sobs so he leaned in, turning the volume up.

You could hear very faint pacing and groaning, which meant she was downstairs. Then, after a while, he jumped back, hearing her voice explode into the room.

"_I can't believe I was so stupid as to believe Sharpay. I had annoyed him so much that he had gotten angry and texted Sharpay. It's all my fault that I'm boyfriend-less and I know I'll never get another boyfriend! Anyway I only want Troy, Troy's my one and only and I was stupid enough to walk away from him! I love him so much and I wish he was listening right now!" _

He turned it off and threw his script onto the floor, staring at it.

She had said that? She really did love him then.

He stood up, tears stinging his eyes. He heard his mom come in the front, calling his name. He panicked, thinking out a way to get out. He glanced over at the window before opening it and carefully climbing out. He felt his foot touch the house roof and he placed his other foot next to it. He closed his window before shimmying across to the drain pipe and easing himself down it.

He jumped the last few metres and ran up to the fence, jumping a clean jump over it.

He sprinted a few blocks down, coming across Kelsi's house. He sneaked into the back garden and stood against the window, watching Gabriella singing and Kelsi playing the piano. He knocked quietly and Kelsi stopped, glaring at Troy timidly. Her face relaxed and she smiled, waving at him. She stopped playing the piano, got up and skipped across to the door, letting him in.

He rushed in and wrapped his arms around Gabriella, kissing her head.

"Hi Troy!" Gabriella and Kelsi said at the same time, their gaze meeting. Kelsi stifled a laugh and Gabriella smiled, pulling away from Troy's embrace.

"Look, Gabriella, I wanted to say something to you..." he said, taking a deep breath. The longer he would wait, the harder it was obviously going to be! He already thought it was too late personally, but this was one of those 'now or never' moments.

"What, Troy? What could you possibly want now?" she said, laughing slightly.

She had creases around her mouth that he knew he hadn't seen for a while, and he must've been staring at her oddly because she rolled her eyes and turned away. He grabbed her arm and glared at her, unsure of what to say, who knew these moments were so hard to deal with!

"Gabriella! I wasn't finished." he said, with a stony voice. She turned back and smiled, hearing his voice tear her apart. Oh, how she missed his hugs and kisses. She pulled away from his touch, standing strong. This was what they needed!

"Umm... I'm not a coward you know! I got through middle school on my own with no great friends, there wasn't a Chad or any jocks! I avoided all the bullies and I got all the girl, I had the courage to try out for a spot on the basketball team, I was voted team captain because I was brave and smart. I can do whatever I want if I put my mind to it." Troy said, slapping his forehead. Why couldn't he be a normal guy and do this? Gabriella placed a hand on his arm and he relaxed, fainting into a chair.

Gabriella smiled and shook her head, walking away. What was it when guys get baffled and nervous that girls find cute?

"Troy, darling, I know you're trying to get back with me. Wonderful speech, by the way. Bravo. Uh, Brava." she said, stroking his fringe.

Kelsi gasped and walked through to the other room, muttering to herself. Troy smiled and looked up at Gabriella, who had now perched herself on the edge of the rocking chair he was currently sitting on. She looked down and nodded slightly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course that's what I meant Gabriella!" he cried, jumping up and hugging her, pulling her off her feet.

"Whoa! I never said yes to this. You found my note right?" she queried, pulling away once more. How he was teasing her with his amazingly strong scent was crazy. She walked up to the piano and sat down carefully, rubbing her fingers across the keys. He sat next to her, nodding thoroughly. He needed their relationship to pick up again!

As she looked up at his nodding head, she smiled and lightly tapped the keys, a loud strong tune filling the air. Troy got up and walked to the other side of the piano, thumping his fists down firmly.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes shining as she boldly smiled across at him and played the tune louder and firmer, hearing it echo throughout Kelsi's house.

Kelsi, looked up at the clock, hearing their 'song' get louder and louder. They had been repeating the beautiful song over and over, making it up as they went along. Somehow, the words fit and they kept singing; Kelsi felt as if her ears were about to bleed.

Not that they were bad, or anything. It was just an annoying tune to hear over and over again.

She could hear them both singing their hearts out, breaking once or twice to let Gabriella move her fingers or just to catch their breath. Their own made up nonsense lyrics were being ignored by each other, counting on the other half to listen.

Kelsi heard a loud scream, and being a worry-pot like she was, she sprinted into the room, her magazine falling to the floor. Troy and Gabriella were both perched upon the piano stool, and now Gabriella had turned away from the piano, facing Kelsi. Troy was right behind her, she was literally sitting on his lap.

Troy had his arms around Gabriella and she was crying into herself; there was also a look of guilt was upon Troy's face.

"Gabriella, I didn't think-" Troy started jumping up and darting behind the piano. You could just see his eyes and hair, but the rest was hidden.

"No, Troy, you cannot get your way out of this! I can't believe you would let me get into so much, and just because you like me for the fun of it! Admit it Troy, admit it to Kelsi and I that you never liked me in the first place. You're so rich you use $100 bills as toilet roll! Now I realize where you get your expensive gifts of 'love' from. They were just bribes so you could keep me hooked on **your** so called 'love'. But I've figured you out Troy! You're not so mysterious after all, this is what's happening and this is what's happening now. We're just friends, heck, I don't know if we're even that anymore. How could you!" Gabriella screamed, tears running down her face.

She grabbed up her bag and walked round to Troy, poking his chest.

She glanced down and gasped in horror, making a horrible throwing up noise, before slapping him sharply and waving stiffly at Kelsi, who was still standing at the door, mouth wide open.

She bent down, finally waking up, looking under the piano.

One look at the huge bulge Troy was desperately trying to hide up made her feel faint and woozy; she sat down on the stool, holding her forehead. Never had she seen a jock in such a state! He obviously was in it for the love making, not the actual **love**.

Troy sat next to her, clearing his throat gently. He was so ashamed, he didn't know what he was thinking. As they were singing, he took the risk, thinking she wouldn't care. They were singing a song that was declaring a secret love for their 'friend'! How she could just turn around and scream was unbearably unbelievable.

"Don't worry Troy, I'm sure she'll come to her and senses and maybe fall in love with you again?" Kelsi said, staring at the floor. One look at Troy's sad guilty face would make her blush as red as a tomato.

He groaned and stood up, his trousers looking gladly flat again. Kelsi sighed with relief and stood up too, grinning. She picked up a clean piece of paper and scribbled something down slowly, before placing it upon the edge and she started to play the delightfully boring tune she had already listened to about 10 times.

This time she played it faster and higher, sort of like a Sharpay/Ryan version. She had done this before for the twins, it was a version of 'Achy Break Heart', 3 times faster and 3 octaves higher. Troy sat down next to her, glaring at the funny scribbles and lines, eyes blurring with tears.

Kelsi started to sing along quietly, scared of Troy focusing his attention fully on her and laughing at her poor attempt. But he placed an arm around her waist and shuffled his body next to hers. She breathed in deeply, his touch made her quiver with excitement, she never really got this close to guys.

There was a few times with Jason, but he was long gone. Sadly, he had moved to Denver 2 years ago and she hadn't heard from him since. As they nearing the end of school, she made plans to go and visit him, but she never had fulfilled them. She was scared, worried, alone. Maybe this has his way of saying 'sorry, you're dumped' kinda thing? Tears formed as she belted out the words, sobs escaping her lips in between each line. Troy placed his head on top of her head and she stopped playing, crying fully. She missed Jason so much, she couldn't believe when she turned up at school to find Jason clearing out his locker.

_---Flashback---_

_Kelsi walked into school and up to Jason's locker where she usually met him. _

_She was always there waiting for him for exactly 8 minutes, but when she got there she found he was clearing his locker of all his books and pictures. _

_One, which was glued to the inside of his locker, was a picture of her and Jason playing basketball the day after the Wildcat's had won the finals. They were chasing each other, throwing the balls straight into the basket. _

_He kissed it gently before chucking it into a black bag, coughing slightly. Kelsi tapped his shoulder and he spun round, pulling her into the gym. _

"_Jason, you're here early-" Kelsi started, smiling goofily. Not like she meant to look goofy, it's just she knew she could be herself around Jason. But today he was rushing, and he seemed too impatient for her to speak._

"_Right, yeah I'm early, but I have to leave. I'm moving to Denver. I didn't want to tell you because you like me and I know it was a bad thing to do, but don't worry, we cant ext and whatnot. So don't worry girl, all is ok. Well, I have to leave now. I'll miss you forever!" he said, kissing her nose. Tears stung her eyes as he rushed past her, grinning foolishly. _

_A scream escaped her lips and he turned around, blowing a kiss at her. She shook her head and marched up to him, wrapping him in a big bear hug._

"_What the heck Jason? You cant leave! I love you." Kelsi said, pulling away. As soon as she said that, she regretted it. His face fell and he ran out of the room, crying 'bye babe' to her. _

_She pulled her glasses from her nose and wiped the fog off of them and made her way to the hall. She felt so afraid and lonely, she was so scared. Why was this? Did he want to be just friends?_

"_There he goes again  
The guy I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls of school  
But I know I know it's casual  
It's cool we're just  
I don't wanna to lead you on  
But the truth is I've grown fond_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love just you and me  
Till the end of time  
Till I'm on your mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and rose garden  
I'll just keep dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool were just friends  
If I had my way we'd talk and talk all day_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love just you and me  
Till the end of time  
Till I'm on your mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and rose garden  
I'll just keep dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Thinking about how  
We're going to say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love just you and me  
Till the end of time  
Till I'm on your mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and rose garden  
I'll just keep dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love just you and me  
Till the end of time  
Till I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and rose garden  
I'll just keep dreaming  
Just keep on thinking of when we used to be  
Just friends" she sung, tears making their way down and down and down her cheeks. Gabriella leaned against the door, watching Kelsi literally punching the keys. It was a beautiful tune, so beautiful, it was very catchy and very meaningful too. Kelsi was an amazing poet and writer, Gabriella snuk into the back of the hall and sat down, singing along carefully and quietly._

_Kelsi stopped singing and collected up the sheets, groaning in confusion, she walked behind the curtain, sobbing her heart out. Gabriella got up, ready to run after her, but held back. Kelsi needed time on her own. Something was obviously up._

_---END---_

Troy kissed Kelsi's head, standing up. He had a huge grin on his face, he looked happier than he should be. Kelsi dried her eyes and stood up too, worrying she'd missed something.

"W-what? Why are you smiling Troy!" Kelsi yelled, stamping her foot demandingly. Troy just laughed and shook his head, taking a step closer to Kelsi. He still didn't respond, and Kelsi felt like kicking him. She walked up to the wall, pressing her against it. He took another step forward.

"Troy! Speak to me, please. What's up! Troy!" she screamed louder, breathing deeply. He took another step closer and gently pulled her glasses from her nose, and she pulled them from his hand roughly. He reached for her hand and kissed it carefully, still grinning.

"Troy! GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed, running through to the kitchen. He followed, licking his lips. She screamed again, trying not to smile, and pushed her way upstairs. He followed, calling her name. She pushed open her bedroom door, shutting it firmly behind her. She threw herself onto the bed, trying to cry, but she found herself enjoying this.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it Troy! How could you?!" she whispered, thinking the obvious. Now he couldn't have Gabriella, he depended on Kelsi to give him what he wanted. Lust. He opened the door gently and threw himself onto the bed, frowning at her.

"No, my dear Kelsi, you just don't know my plan. I don't want... Ooh I cant say it! Such a despicable word.. Lust. No! I need you to gain back the trust of Gabriella, you imbecile." he explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

**Nearly had you all fooled! Nope, no Trelsi here guys! Unless you want some, then...**

**But TROYELLA just rules literally. Like seriously rules! Lol. Anyway, review! And that was 'Just Friends' but Jonas Bros mentioned up there, it was also the song Troy and Gabriella were singing/playing on the piano while Kelsi was in the kitchen. Yep?**

**Coolness!**

** Love from Chloe oxox  
**


	11. Sleeping problems

Sleeping Problems

A/N - Basically this is like... No one can get to sleep, all this is happening kind of at the same time, around 3 - 4 am.

Troy first, Gabriella second, Evans' third.

And if you don't understand, now... It's spooky because Ben is Ben Evans' ghost.

So it's quite strange.  


But review anyway!

------

He could hear someone's soothing voice. It sounded calm.

He could feel a soft hand lay on his arm, tugging at him gently. It was cold.

He could smell roses, a kind of perfume he's only smelt on one person.

_Gabriella._

His eyes shot open, and he glanced around. He was dripping in sweat, and his covers were draped across him in a most uncomfortable fashion.

'_What's happening to me?'_

Thoughts of worry flew through his mind as he slowly got up, stretching his arms.

'_Phew, I stink. Curse that dumb witch for making me this way.'_

As he walked across the landing towards the bathroom, he heard that Adam was up and pacing.

As usual.

As if welcoming him in, Adam opened the bathroom door to Troy. As he saw him, he pulled the door wider, groaning in confusion.

'_At least I'm not the only one with problems today.'_

He splashed his face with the cooling water before dragging a towel off the side, firmly wiping his body dry from sweat.

Adam paced the small room again and again, his mind literally a time bomb.

About to go off.

"Troy." he called, grabbing his arm.

Troy turned around swiftly, chest rising and falling.

'_What's wrong now. Just ignore me like you usually do.'_

"Troy." he called again, restless. He placed himself on the toilet seat, groaning. Troy looked up to see Adam tapping his foot, glaring across the room.

"What." he managed after a while, thinking and thinking.

'_Adam doesn't realize I need this time in the restroom to think up a way to get Gabriella back once and for all. Kelsi won't be able to help me.'_

"Is it a girl." he whispered, staring across the room. He smiled gently, watching the wall contently. Troy nodded slowly, snorting.

'_Bloody girls. Sometimes I don't really know why they were invented.'_

"Same. A really wonderful girl. Her name was Sharpay. Not your Sharpay, mine. She was all mine. She loved me, and I loved her. It was real love. Not your love. Mine. She had the thickest blond hair you could imagine. Oh, so thick! It was luscious and it shone in the sunlight. She left me for some dork. I never thought I was ever going to smile again. I couldn't believe how such an amazingly beautiful girl could be... So... Horrible. I was a good boy, I was. I bought her gifts, I praised her, I kissed her, I carried her books, waited by her locker... I would do anything for her. I loved her." he whispered, still smiling at the wall.

Troy shook his head, pacing the room himself.

'_Pacing is good, pacing helps.'_

Adam looked up with tears in his eyes, chuckling to himself.

"But it's changed. Girls are definitely like birds. They fly in, then when seasons change they need a change of air." he said quietly, standing up.

His basic outfit of yellow shorts and a white tank definitely worked; Troy felt he was very attractive. Did that mean he was too?

'_I hope so. I love girls. I love them so much.'_

Troy shrugged and walk through the door, grunting. He could only take so much of his brothers crazy rants. As he shuffled into his room, he could hear his sister rocking about in her bed.

'_Oh cheese. Not again.'_

Before he could sneak in his room, he heard it.

"Troy?" Delilah called, sniffing loudly.

Troy opened the door, smiling.

"Baby D, hello."

He closed the door as quietly as he could and strode across the room, seating himself carefully in the rocking chair.

The quizzical 3 yr old jumped up into his lap and hugged him tight, asking one question after another.

"Troy... Why does you have brown hair and me have yellow hair?" she asked, pulling at a stray strand of his fringe.

He coughed slightly, pulling her sticky fingers out from his clean glossy do.

"When I was a baby, mine was blond too. Maybe you'll go brown when you get old?"

She shook her head, shuffling across his lap.

"Troy, how come you are so very tall and I am so shortbread?" she asked, jumping down and stretching her arms high up in the air.

'_Bless her, her arms don't even come up to my waist.'_

"I don't know, Delilah. Now, please get some rest for tomorrow." he sighed, picking her up gently and carrying her across the room.

She immediately got comfy in his arms, snuggling down into his chest, her arms stretched right around his body. He sighed and laid her down in her bed, making her scream discontentedly. He groaned and squatted onto the floor, holding his head in his hands.

'_I can't take this world! How can these people put up with all the noise!'_

Delilah sat up, baffled, letting her bottom lip wobble.

Hearing the noise slowly fade, Troy stood up straight again, breathing heavily.

"Go straight to sleep, Delilah." he said harshly, pushing her chest down, making her lay down, even though she struggled.

She whimpered silently, tears stinging her eyes, but he had had enough.

"Troy..." she whispered, watching him freeze up at the sound of her voice.

"What. Now!" he screeched, jumping across to the bed and grabbing her by the neck. She screamed and he pulled back, as if allergic to her voice.

"I'm sorry." she whispered through her tears, turning over to face the window.

Troy glanced down at his hands, anger rising in him.

'_How could I do that to baby D? I'm evil.'_

"I'm sorry, baby D, I-" he started, walking silently over to the bed again.

She whimpered, cowering in the corner of her bed.

"Go away you bully!" she muttered under her breath, kicking her legs up so the duvet covered her body.

"I'm sorry." he said one more time, stroking the soft pine of the bed.

He walked out of the room to find his mom walking out of her bedroom, rubbing her head.

"Ah, Troy, umm, what were you doing in Delilah's room?" she stuttered, backing back into her bedroom door. He shrugged and walked into his own, shaking from head to toe.

'_My family can't sleep tonight, I wonder why?'_

He heard his dad's voice above the rest, shouting and cursing. Troy covered his ears, tears stinging his eyes. He heard his door open, and although he couldn't see over the mountain of duvet that hid the view, he knew who it was.

"Troy, I'm scared." she whispered, jumping as a large clash could be heard.

Troy nodded, pulling the duvet back. The toddler jumped in, huddling up to her big brother. Her freezing feet wrapped around Troy's legs, making him shiver.

'_Man her feet are bloody freezing!'_

Troy sat up slowly, carefully watching Delilah. She had fallen asleep, and he wanted to listen in on his dad's, mom's and Adam's conversation.

"...How you could think about staying up all night talking to yourself, it's abomination, you need your sleep and you're not going to get it if you're..." Jack bellowed.

"...Why is this a problem, dad? It never was when you were worrying about your job and you stayed up all night cooking bacon..." Adam cried.

"...The two of you are so childish! Jack, why don't you go to bed earlier, that way you'll fall asleep before he wakes up and then none of us will have a problem..." Sarah yelled.

"...Isn't me, it's him! Are you taking drugs or something? Huh? Drinking caffeine? What is it! You idiotic bastard!" Jack screamed, leaving everyone quiet.

"Piss off dad, you've got no right to call me names!" Adam screamed clearly, while Sarah was pacing around, muttering 'oh no' loudly.

"What was that, son? A foul mouth too? You deserve a good squirt of soap in that dirty pie-hole or yours, you do!" Jack said, a lot quieter this time.

"Get away from me, dad! I'll call Child Line!" Adam screamed, and a few slamming doors could be heard.

"For Christ's sake, Jack, why the hell do you have to make a scene?!" Sarah cried, clattering pots and pans.

"That boy needs to learn some manners. You wouldn't believe what he does in his spare time! You wouldn't!" jack cried, stomping up the stairs.

"Well, I wouldn't believe it because I know it's not true. I know what he does, too right I know! He sits on that damn computer and does strange 'blog' stuff." Sarah muttered, causing jack to slam his bedroom door.

After a while, when Troy was about to drop off, he heard one more thing.

"Oh yes, Sarah, sleep on the couch tonight."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella could hear her phone going off, she opened her eyes to see it was pitch black still.

As she reached across to her desk, her shoulder clicked and she winced. Her sister, across the room, stirred, making Gabriella drop her phone.

An uncomfortable clanking sound was heard and Gabriella sat up sharply, looking around cautiously. She pulled on the light string, she found her room was trashed.

"Gracie, what have you been doing?" she whispered, making her sister sit up and rub her head.

She shrugged, getting out of her bed and walking across the room to the door.

'_Wow, does Gracie look like me!'_

Gracie was Gabriella's 'twin'. They were born just days apart, Gabriella being the youngest. They were complete opposites, though.

"I don't know. Wasn't me." Gracie sighed, pulling the door shut behind her. Gabriella swiftly walked through to her mom's room and stomped her foot sulkily.

Alice rolled her eyes and opened her arms, allowing Gabriella to walk in.

"Mom, my room's trashed." she whined, snuggling into Alice's chest.

She smelt wonderfully warm.

Gabriella was freezing.

"Ugh, what's Gracie done now!" Alice huffed, standing up rapidly. Gabriella fell off her lap and onto the floor, groaning.

"Nothing, mama. It wasn't her." Gabriella whispered, noticing the time.

3.10am.

"Well, who was it then?" Alice cried, turning on her heel at the door.

Ready to give Gracie a good smacking.

"I don't know." Gabriella whispered, biting her lip.

"Well, it was someone!"

"I don't know." Gabriella repeated, shuffling into her own room.

It really **was** a tip.

The floor was covered in paper, the curtains were falling off and her TV was on.

She walked across to Gracie's half of the room and sighed.

Hers was picture perfect!

She started to clear it up, when she heard her teenage brother shuffle in, crying.

'_What a wimp.'_

"Gabriella! Why do you have to make so much noise!" he yelled, sitting down on her bed softly.

"Johnny! Why do you have to be such a wimp!" she said back, smiling slightly.

'He huffed and laid down, rubbing the duvet in between his fingers.

Gabriella sat down next to him, glaring at the floor.

Why couldn't it clean itself up?

"What's with the mess?" Johnny asked after a while, picking up a piece of paper.

"Hey, that's my math work!" he screamed, holding it to his chest.

Feeling forlorn, he ran out of the room and into his other brothers, shouting and whinging. Soon she heard her next brother come in, Stephen.

"Have you stolen any of my work, then?" he yelled, clutching her wrist.

She struggled free, shaking her head.

"I didn't do it. I swear!" she spoke innocently, nearly in tears.

Stephen wasn't the kindest brother in the world, but even **she **knew he never jumped to conclusions.

"Well who did then?!" he said dumbly, kicking a few more pieces of paper up into the air. He caught it easily, scanning them quickly.

"Test papers, notes, doodles... What the hell, Gabi?" he shouted, moving closer to Gabriella. She shook her head and curled up on her bed, crying quietly.

He sniggered, pulling a large pile of papers from the floor and carrying them to his room, shouting.

'_I didn't do it, I would remember!'_

She hated her siblings. There was Gracie, 16, who hated her, Johnny, 13, who was a wimp, Stephen, 19, who was a bully, Anna, 24, who had snubbed Gabriella her whole childhood, and Millie, 1, who couldn't even talk.

'_My mom got busy!'_

She walked across the room, staring out the window. She could see her dad talking to the garden gnome.

_Again._

"Mama, father is outside and... Is drunk." Gabriella called, looking beyond her garden, and glanced across 3 rows of houses, looked to the left 7 houses, and smiled.

'_Troy's house.'_

Just as she started to think about him, her computer dinged.

A message.

**'_Gabigirl101, _**

**_I can't sleep. My sister's in my bed, my dad's shouting, my brother's crying and my mom's vacuuming. Everything's wrong._**

**_Sorry if this wakes you, I just really need someone to talk to._**

**_Love baskethottie123. x'_**

Gabriella whimpered and immediately wrote back.

Everything went wrong for poor Troy.

**'_My dear baskethottie123,_**

**_Don't worry, you didn't wake me. Everything is hectic at my house as well. Gracie is in a mood with me, Johnny is crying, Stephen wants to hit me, mom is in a mood, Anna hasn't arrived from the airport and Millie just started to cry. Families aren't the prettiest sometimes, eh? I think something is in the air. I'm sorry about your family 'problem', anyway. It's horrible._**

**_Love Gabigirl101. x_****_'_**

She shook her head and picked the rest of the papers up, placing them on her desk.

Gracie walked back in the room, screaming.

"What is wrong with this stupid family!" Gracie screeched, plopping down on her beanbag. Gabriella shrugged and sat on her own, watching the muted TV talk and talk to itself.

"Why do they even put TV on at night?" Gracie asked irritably, turning the sound up. Gabriella shrugged, yet again, closing her eyes delicately.

"_**And for tomorrow's weather, freak storms are spreading across Albuquerque right as I speak. In a few hours, floods could be appearing and high tide change is expected. Temperature will be at a low of 2'C, lower in other areas. That was the weather report from Samantha Daniels, reporting for Over Night National News. Over to you, Jess."**_ the TV boomed, making Gabriella cover her ears.

Gracie sighed and turned it off, laying back.

"Do you think it'll really be horrible like it said on the news?" she whispered, looking outside.

A large cloud was surrounding the house, looming terrifyingly. It made the sky darker than it was.

Gabriella sighed and glanced at the clock; in the dim light she could just make out 4am.

She groaned and walked up to her now clean half of the room and laid on her bed, crying to herself.

"Quit your whining, sis. Everyone feels it, not just you. And we get along just fine." Gracie snapped, standing up ferociously.

Gabriella pulled the covers across her shoulders slowly, staring into the distance.

Nobody knew how she felt right now.

_Bored._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay kicked the covers from her body, feeling the warmth of the night overtake her once again.

Ben shuddered, feeling the coldness against his bare chest.

"Sharpay! If I'm sleeping in your bed, you have to keep the duvet on me!" he whispered, pulling it back over his head.

Sharpay sighed, touching his arm.

After their dinner, he had told her about his old school and his friends, while she merely listened.

'_It was strange, usually I do all the talking.'_

He had gotten a bit lost, trying to find his street, apparently he said it didn't exist.

_---Flashback---_

"_I know it's here somewhere, I know!"_

_Ben shook his head for the last time, sitting down on the park wall._

"_I told you Shar, my street doesn't exist! I can't remember getting to it or coming from it. I know it's Angel-Tech High Street, but that would be all I know." Ben repeated, but Sharpay didn't seem to get it._

"_But it has to exist! How can it not?" Sharpay insisted, throwing her hands up in the air._

_Ben shrugged and walked away, smiling at a sudden bee._

"_Nope, I haven't seen it since 1998, and then I didn't go back." he said, shrugging._

_She smiled at him, linking him happily._

"_In fact, I have seen my house since then. And my family. But I don't know where." he said joyfully, grinning as she pulled him into her driveway._

_---END---_

Sharpay didn't know what he meant, but it was an opportunity to get as close to him as she possibly could.

He felt like family to her.

Not a boyfriend.

More like a brother, or a pet fish.

"Sharpay, turn out the bloody light." Ryan groaned, throwing a pillow across their room.

It hit Ben, who sat up smiling.

"Hell dear Ryan. Is it time to rise and shine?" he cried, making Sharpay giggled and pull him down.

She felt ready to kiss him, but she didn't want to.

Something was eating at her from the inside, telling her to not take this too far.

"Sharpay..." Ben started, slipping out from her grip.

"Yes..." she replied, a cheeky grin playing on her tanned face.

"Are you trying to take it slow between us?" he asked, snuggling down deeper into the sheets.

Sharpay raised an eyebrow at him, watching him look away, trying not to laugh.

"Why?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"Because I think we should. I mean, I love you, but more like a sister. Do you understand me? A sister!" he cried, shaking her shoulders again and again.

"Wait, you mean I'm your sister?" she replied cheekily, kissing his cheek.

She turned over, not watching him nod his head continuously.

"You and your strangeness Ben. I was so lucky that night when you caught me." she whispered, turning slightly as she heard no reply from her 'sister' statement.

"Look, you don't understand. You're my sister! And our brother, Ryan met Gran across the wall of lost souls, but I was lucky enough not to be trapped there. I went straight to Heaven, but I came down when I saw you struggling with mom and dad. I'm not lying!" he shrieked, leaping out of the bed and across to the door.

"Who are you?!" Sharpay screamed, pulling the covers across her body. She was half naked in bed with a guy who she hardly knew, who claimed to be his sister and knew everything about her family.

"I'm not lying here, sis! Will this make you remember?" he cried, pulling his foot up and showing her his toe.

As it was before he died, his toe was pink with little scars on.

"No, freaking way!" she screamed, standing up and inspecting his toe closely.

It **was** the same as Ben's. Ben Evans, that is.

_---Flashback---_

_Ben screamed out in pain yet again as the doctors removed the glass._

"_Is it ok, Mr.?" Sharpay asked, squeezing her 8 year old brother's hand._

_He had fallen through a window and two large slices of glass had cut his toe badly._

_It looked painful._

_Ben yelped as the doctor ultimately pulled the whole wedge of glass from his toe._

_As they bandaged it up, Ben kissed Sharpay's cheek, smiling._

_Whispering one sentence to her._

_---END---_

Sharpay gasped and looked up, as if reading his mind.

If he was a dog, his ears would've tensed up because he knew he was thinking exactly what Sharpay was.

"No worries, all is ok and all is alright." they whispered simultaneously, holding onto each other.

It couldn't be true, could it?

"Ok, you drama dudes, if you seriously-" Ryan groaned, walking up to them, but stopped.

Sharpay screamed high-pitched, pulling Ryan downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Our brother?" Ryan exclaimed, biting into a piece of carrot.

Sharpay had neatly arranged carrots, cucumbers and tomatoes on a plate for them to snack on while they 'reminisced'.

"Yes! He has the toe, he knows the line, his name, why was he there when you were talking to Gran? How did he know you were talking to Gran? How did he know about the road of lost souls? How did he-" Sharpay ran on, pacing the kitchen over and over again, counting the possibilities on her fingers.

"Ok! I believe you. But you must help us get mom and dad together again." he said, directing his attention to Ben.

He was swinging on his chair, bit of cucumber hanging out of his mouth. He breathed it into his mouth and burped loudly, jumping off of the chair.

"I know how to. You got them those tickets to Les Miserables, yes?" he said, watching Ryan and Sharpay glance at each other then nod.

"All you need to do now is..." he whispered the rest of the plan to them, making them nod in excitement.

"It's perfect. Bro." Ryan said, adding 'bro' at the end, smiling.

Ben smiled back, pulling his siblings into a warm, long hug.

Oh, how he had missed them, that somewhat 8-9 years.

------

A/N - So yes, I hate my life xD

Everything has gone wrong today and I don't think I can take much more of it. If I commit suicide and can't finish my stories, feel free to help yourself.

Nice, Troyella endings please, no stupid twists P

Peace x


	12. Wannabe Barbie

Wannabe Barbie

Hello!

It's little me.

School RULES. Not. Okay, so here it is then. Read on :)

And review ;)

----------------------------------------

"Blooming heck Gabi, what took you so long?!" Troy called, watching Gabriella sashay up to his car.

She spun, making his eyes flutter with excitement.

He loved this chick.

"I'm glad we made up." Troy said quietly, wringing his hands together nervously, staring at the steering wheel.

She nodded, staring at him softly.

"Me too. But, please don't bring it up. Remember, we agreed we would just be friends until I can trust you again." Gabriella repeated, and Troy groaned.

She had told him that endlessly over the past few days, it was driving him nuts.

"I know babe! Gabriella." he corrected himself, turning the engine on.

Gabriella laughed, tapping his arm.

"Silly Bolton." she laughed.

"What you saying, Montez?" he asked, poking her in the ribs.

She erupted into laughter, watching his face light up delightedly at the sound of her laugh.

Although it sound like a demented horse, it was a good sound to hear.

"Math first." Troy said after a while, watching Gabriella sigh.

"I hate math now." she added, watching his face crease up, perplexed.

"Why? Math is wonderful. I love math. The teacher is amazing. I love him." Troy rambled on, hearing Gabriella's glorious laugh again.

"What's gotten you so into math?" she said through her chuckles, holding her stomach.

"Bolton plus math does not equal love!" Gabriella chuckled again, making Troy stutter, shocked.

"Well, I always liked math but I want to show an interest now cliques don't matter anymore. Duh, Brie. Everyone knew that this has started happening! Umm, like Martha. Yeah, Martha Cox. She joined the dance club last week even though she's a geek. See? The massive Troy Bolton can now join the Math-Olympic team. And you can... Be a cheerleader. Even though you're on the debate team, and in the chess team, and the Scholastic Decathlon as well!" Troy said, slamming his hand on the wheel.

He as proving a point, alright.

"Okay, I get it. It's not like you've planned something with someone to happen in math, right?" Gabriella queried, shaking her hair out behind her.

He shook his head, smiling devilishly.

He was planning a little something, but it was only little.

Something abnormal, what wouldn't usually happen.

They pulled up at school next to the Evans' 4x4.

Troy shuddered, watching Sharpay let herself out of the passenger door, smiling at her 'friend' selfishly. As if he was all hers.

"Come, come, Ben, meet Bolton and Montez. Montez, Bolton, meet Ben." Sharpay said, pushing 'Ben' forwards, nearly knocking Gabriella and Troy over.

"Hi. I'm Ben. Sharpay bro-I mean, friend." Ben said, rubbing his side.

Where Sharpay had just angrily nudged him.

"He meant boyfriend. Definitely nothing like bro! He's a friend. Oh, Ashley!" Sharpay shrieked, waving and running over to a group of cheerleaders.

"Well, Ben, hi. Nice to meet you." Gabriella said warmly, shaking his hand and pulling him into a long hug.

"Same, dude. Wanna go play some hoops?" Troy asked, pointing at the gym.

Delighted, Ben nodded, waving at Gabriella.

Gabriella pulled the dazzling Troy aside, laughing gently.

"How did you know he would want to play basketball!" she whispered loudly, watching his frown break into a broad smile.

"He has the muscles, he stands in that way, like he has a basketball in his arms, he wears the cap to the side, it's.. It's all there." he said, kissing Gabriella on the cheek before running off into the gym, Ben following hungrily.

She shrugged and made her way over to Taylor, who sat on a wall, biting her lip.

"Hey Tay. What's that? Extra credit homework?" Gabriella asked, sitting down by her friend and placing an arm around her waist.

"No. Math. I forgot to do my homework last night." she said quietly, ashamed.

She wrote down another equation, before scribbling it out and groaning.

"Wait, you forgot to do homework? You, of all people?" Gabriella asked, mouth wide open.

Taylor nodded her head sadly, before crumpling her piece of paper up in a ball and throwing it into a bin.

Gabriella pulled her into a hug.

Taylor was so into her work, so determined to be right and ready for everything, but one slip-up and - pfft.

Chad had come over last night, she had stayed up all night with hi sharing secrets and snuggling in his arms. She had totally forgotten even, especially her homework. She didn't even think to do it the day before.

And now she was sitting here, almost about to cry into her best friend's shoulder, over some equations.

It was stupid.

"What am I thinking? It's stinking homework! Come on, Gabi, let's go and talk to some cheerleaders." Taylor said, pulling Gabriella along.

She grabbed Taylor's hand and pulled her round.

"What? We have to get to class, it starts in 5 minutes and we always get there early to help the teacher write the lesson plan on the board and-" Gabriella said, thinking about her sudden change in attitude.

Wanting to talk to _cheerleaders?_ Something was so up!

"Gabriella! We can't be that geeky that we like being to class early to help the teacher who doesn't need help!"

"And we don't need to talk about dry nail beds!"

"That was one time. Now, they might of changed subjects to... Cheerleading moves, or shoes, or necklaces, or boys, or-"

"Listen to yourself! Who are you and what have you done with my best friend!"

"Hey, I am Taylor! What is your problem, Brie? Just come hang and try and be cool for once!"

"No, if you are my best friend, then I wanna swap. I don't want some wannabe Barbie as my mate." Gabriella finished sulkily, running in the opposite direction.

"Huh, wannabe Barbie?" Sharpay called, walking up to Taylor and placing an icy hand on her shoulder.

"Describes you more, I think." Taylor muttered under her breath, pushing her hand from her shoulder.

"I think you need to get revenge on that dork." Sharpay said, checking her nails.

"Good idea, I guess, but why would I take advice from someone who hates Gabriella and, more to the point, hates me! And, anyway, you're a wannabe Barbie!" Taylor shouted, making her way over to the cheerleading clique.

Sharpay wasn't a cheerleader, thank goodness.

"Ashley, Monique, Vanessa, hi guys." Taylor said chirpily, running up to the girls.

"Hi, uh, Tyler, right?" Vanessa exclaimed, pulling her into a long hug.

"No... Taylor. What are you doing?" Taylor asked, raising an eyebrow. The group of three girls were all huddled in the corner of the green, and everyone had started heading towards their lessons.

The bell had gone.

Vanessa looked round at Ashley, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Wanna be a cheerleader?" Monique asked, taking up Taylor's hands.

She nodded excitedly.

"Does that mean yes, or no?" Vanessa asked, scratching her ear. "I thought it meant maybe. Pick woman, pick!" she screamed, shaking Taylor's shoulders.

"She says yes, idiot." Ashley murmured, staring at Taylor.

"You ready to skip math?" Monique asked, stepping forward.

"Totally!" Taylor screamed, high-5ing Vanessa, who held her hand.

"Ouch! Painful!" she screeched, falling to her knees.

"Wimp." Taylor, Ashley and Monique all said under their breath at the same time, stunning each other. "Burn!" they shouted in unison, their faces lighting up.

"You're officially one of us, girl!" Vanessa cried.

The most sensible and normal thing she'd said in her whole life.

"Okay, so what are you doing?" Taylor asked again, really desperate to be in the in-crowd.

"Well, we're being good girls and trimming some over wild bushes, I guess." Ashley said quietly, eyes glancing backwards and forwards.

Taylor nodded, glancing over her shoulder.

"Where are the bushes?" Taylor asked, looking all around her. All she could see was grass and a fence. And a large tree.

"Down here!" Vanessa squealed, pointing downwards.

"Eww!" Taylor cried, backing away.

"Oi, don't you go anywhere, cheerleader." Ashley said threateningly, and Taylor nodded, standing up straight.

"How tidy are you in the...umm...bush section?" Monique said, chuckling quietly.

Taylor shrugged her shoulders, closing her eyes.

This was all her fault.

She was so stupid

All she was, was...

Wannabe Barbie.

----------

So yes. Wannabe Barbie.

Sorry it's so short! I thought it was a good place to stop.

Is it funny? Tell me. xD


	13. Back To Normal

Back To Normal

Can't wait. Nearly Zac Efron - the GLORIOUSLY yummy one - 's birthday.

Yay!

So yes, another short chapter until a few more days.

--------------------

Gabriella made her way into math, crying into her arm.

"Hey, Brie, what's wrong?" Troy said, catching her arm and pulling her into his chest.

"Taylor wants to be a cheerleader, and she was being so mean, and it wasn't like her to forget homework or anything, and one little slip-up and pfft. It's so wrong Troy but she thinks she perfectly right and she didn't even want to be early to help the teacher write out the lesson plan but she went off with Ashley, Vanessa and Monique, I can't believe her, she was also speaking to Sharpay, whom I know she very well hates, just as much as we do, Troy! And she-" Gabriella cried into him, making him bite his lip hard.

"Brie, girl, come on, people change. But, since a do love you, I'll come with you to math early." Troy answered, making her smiled and kiss him quickly.

Mrs Darbus walked through the middle of the couple, coughing loudly.

This made Troy laugh uncontrollably.

"Hello Montez, Mc- where's McKessie?" Mr Ball asked, looking over Gabriella's shoulder.

All he could see was a certain blue eyed boy.

"She's busy right now. But, Troy came with me." Gabriella answered, bowing her head.

Taylor had hit right through a raw nerve.

"Okay, well, you two, get down to work. Hand out these, and Troy, yes, come here and write this on the board." Mr Ball finished, sitting down at his desk and holding his cup of tea to his lips. "Chop, chop."

Gabriella smiled slightly, even though she did hate math, it wasn't because of her teacher. He was her favorite, anyway.

It was because of her elbow partner.

Alan.

He was a right weirdo. He wouldn't stop talking, and today she feared it all.

She was being partnered with him for a group project.

She knew it.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make the thought of Alan leave her brain.

"Montez, you okay over there?" she heard Mr Ball gulp, placing his tea on the table and standing up wearily.

She nodded her head, slamming a sheet of paper onto a desk.

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" Troy asked, slipping his hand into hers.

She simply nodded, before putting another sheet down.

"Tell me." he insisted, sitting down in a seat.

Alan's seat.

"Nothing, I swear." she answered, shaking her head.

No one needed to know about Alan.

Mr Ball nodded at Troy quickly before scurrying out of the room, bringing his mug of tea with him.

"Brie, sit down, something's up." he insisted, pushing her shoulders down firmly, making her bottom reach the chair.

"Nothing, Troy. Why do you think something's up? It's just hard having to forget about Taylor being my best friend, you know? Give me time." she lied, standing back up swiftly and carrying on with her job.

As she placed the last sheet down, a terrifying image flashed through her mind.

"Oh, dear God." she whispered, sitting in the nearest possible chair.

"What, what?" Troy yelled, running up to her and grabbing her hand.

She looked up slowly, expressionless.

"He's going to hurt me."

--------------------

Gabriella could remember when she had turned up at Alan's, ready to get her thing on.

Her math thing, that is.

She opened the door to see the lights were off, she could just make out light coming from a distant room.

"Alan?" she called, breathing in deeply.

He swung open the doors, pulling her into his arms and kissing her hard.

"Get off me!" she screamed, hitting him as hard as she could.

It wasn't hard enough.

"Come on, baby Brie, you know how I adore you." he said, pushing her up against the wall.

He kissed her again, and this time she couldn't do anything but wait.

Wait for the nightmare to stop.

He started to carefully unbutton her shirt.

"Alan, stop!" she screamed, slapping him gently.

He merely laughed, and pulled her top off completely.

"Come on, baby, you need this. You want this, just like I do."

He snickered to himself quietly as he pulled his trousers off and pulled his boxers down, revealing 'little Alan', as he referred to at school.

She screamed, pulling away from his grasp just as he reached out for her jean button.

She pulled up her top, tears streaming down her face.

She was put off of boys for life.

--------------------

Troy stroked her hair one more time before kissing her passionately, trying to feel her pain.

"Brie, my baby, who do you mean?" he asked, wiping a gentle tears from her cheek.

"Alan." she whispered back, jumping as a bell rang, piercing the silence.

The corridor outside filled with noise as youngsters ran inside, ready for their first lesson.

Troy was eager to know what Alan did, but Mr Ball walked back in.

"Aha, you two, sit down. Now." he ordered, and they sprung to their feet and to their seats. "No, Bolton, next to Montez. Heyworth has moved math classes."

Troy nodded and sat next to Gabriella, pulling her hand into his.

She shook her head and pulled back, watching Mr Ball's eyes drift down to under the table.

"Try to keep your hands to yourself." Mr Ball said, coughing awkwardly.

Troy smiled at him; Mr Ball knew how Bolton handled his girlfriends.

Poor Montez.

"No more Alan." Troy whispered as children filed in, and Gabriella smiled as much as she could. Which wasn't much.

"Okay children, open the textbooks to page 4, do questions 1-20. Think of it as a, say, pop quiz?" Mr Ball cried, hearing a loud groan come from a group of kids at the back.

Freak Jeremy, Crazy Alice, Psycho Nancy, Dandruff Derek and Boffin Becky.

--------------------

Taylor wandered into the classroom dizzily, rubbing her head.

"McKessie. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Mr Ball screamed, standing up swiftly, causing his coffee to spill across the table and papers.

"Someone sort of, kidnapped me. They took me and-" she stopped, breaking down in tears.

It had been horrible for her.

"Tay!" Gabriella cried, standing up and running to her friend.

She didn't want to know what happened, she was just glad she was back.

To normal.

"What happened, dear?" Mr Ball whispered softly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged and cried harder, this time sniffing into Mr Ball's chest.

He clapped suddenly and the class stopped staring, in fact they turned back and got back to their work, not even daring to look across the room.

"Taylor, what's wrong?" Gabriella just about managed to say, suspecting Alan immediately.

"The cheer-cheerleaders, the-they shave-shaved me and I-I didn't want to-to and they made me s-swear not to say anything, but they laughed at me and-" she choked out, crying uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Taylor." Gabriella whispered as she escorted her to the nurse's room.

"No, it's my fault. I was a dick." she said simply, wiping her eyes once more.

It had taken guts to tell all that, she reckoned.

"It was brave of you to tell Mr Ball. He is nice, I know, but he's a guy and-" Gabriella said a little louder, watching Taylor's eyes grow wide.

"How could I think of telling anyone! They're going to kill me!" Taylor said, feeling the tears come back again.

Gabriella shook her head firmly.

"It was the right thing to do, you know. I'm just glad you're back." Gabriella gushed, hugging her best friend.

"To normal." Taylor added, and they started to laugh gently.

It was a nice sound.

Laughter.

--------------------

"Hey, Brie, what happened with Taylor?" Troy asked, running up to her and pulling her intoa long warm hug.

She simply shrugged, knowing she wasn't about to tell.

"No, tell!" Troy cried, shaking her shoulders.

She shrugged again, a smile playing on her lips.

"At least she's back." he said quietly, watching her grin.

"To normal." she added, grinning bigger and bigger.

He smiled also, hugging her tightly.

"I feel sorry for her. I heard something about cheerleaders, laughing and swearing. doesn't sound like the normal Taylor to me." Troy thought out loud, watching Gabriella laugh.

"No, that was the cheerleaders silly! She wanted a change of clique, and they - did stuff. That goes against... Her religion." Gabriella lied, smiling.

"What religion? I thought she was Catholic?" Troy said, perplexed.

"Did I say religion? I meant beliefs. Bye!" she yelled, running across towards science.

"No, wait! Who's your partner in science?" Troy yelled back, watching her slow down immediately.

--------------------

The teacher had given everyone partners. Troy had deliberately not listened, so he could ask Gabriella. He knew they would be together now.

His plan had fitted perfectly.

He had gotten to sit by Gabriella in math, which gave him an automatic ticket to being her partner in the project.

But Mr Ball had his moments, and decided if some elbow partners to mix, so it would be two girls together and two boys.

Namely the naughty ones.

Or, the couples.

Either way, Troy was in for it.

--------------------

"Umm, someone named Bolton." she called back, grinning.

He grinned too.

"Well, I guess we're back." Troy yelled, smiling as she turned to saunter off.

"To normal!" they screeched simultaneously, laughing hysterically as they went their different ways.

Scholastic Decathlon meeting room and the gym.

Oh yes.

They were back.

Back to normal.

--------------------

Yes, so that's it. Another short one to go with the other short one lol.

Aren't you guys lucky!

Oh yes, and Gabriella's crying at the beginning because fo Taylor choosing to go with the cheerleaders instead of her. Lol.

Peace!

P.S. 6 days till Zac Efron's BIRTHDAY!


	14. What Lurks Under The CLothes

What Lurks Under The Clothes

Woo! This chapter is cool.

No Lauren, it isn't based on the real Vanessa Hudgens!

Just some girl called Vanessa lol.

--------------

Troy walked into homeroom the next day, filled with a glorious feeling.

Gabriella and him were working on their "project".

They had been studying the glorious subject of "What lurks under the clothes".

It was nice.

He found Gabriella standing by the door; she had nearly exactly the same grin on her face.

"Hello boyfriend." she cried enthusiastically, pulling him into her arms.

He smiled at her, making her blush excitedly.

"Under your clothes... Quite, umm, interesting." he stammered, walking her to her seat.

He sat 5 rows in front.

"Quiet Troy, people can't know." she whispered, placing her bag on the desk.

He shrugged, thinking 'why not?'.

She shook her head quickly, watching a dirty smile appear across his face.

"We're not together, remember?" she giggled, slapping his arm as if he forgot.

He had.

"But, last night...what was that then? What about - the feeling and-" Troy stammered, shaking his head at her.

She merely laughed, shaking her glorious head of hair.

"That was a taster to remember me by." she giggled, sitting down in her seat.

The "what lurks under the clothes" assignment was more Troy's idea, but Gabriella had had a heap of fun.

She couldn't wait for tonight.

It was Friday.

Who knew what could happen?

--------------

"But, Brie, I don't want a taster. I want the real thing." he pleaded.

She shook her head firmly, staring ahead.

Mrs Darbus had just walked in.

"Troy, sit down and don't make a scene." she whispered, glaring at him softly.

He shook his head, smiling foolishly at mrs Darbus, who turned her full attention to him.

Without 'him' knowing.

"But Brie, my baby girl! I need this relationship a lot more than I need to know "what lurks under the clothes", I swear!" he yelled loudly, and a lot of the class laughed.

Mrs Darbus glowered at Gabriella and Troy, who immediately hung their heads.

"Come, come, trouble makers, and inventers of a new, and improved, 'game'." she smirked, allowing the children to chuckle under their breath.

All she had to do was stare, until Troy buckled.

You couldn't lie to Mrs Darbus.

Or stall.

He shook his head, looking at Gabriella shortly.

"Mrs Darbus, we're young and in love. When I said, umm, that, I didn't actually mean it, we were just talking about it and-" he started, looking at his shoes.

"Enough with the lies!" she boomed. "I think you two should come to E.S.D.C after school tonight." she said more quieter.

Gabriella sighed sadly, while Troy's eyebrow shot up.

"Huh?" he said loudly, and Mrs Darbus cried out in surprise.

"Mr Bolton. Don't try to, as you say, pull my leg, with this devilish plan." she bellowed, and Gabriella laughed under her breath.

Mrs Darbus made no sense sometimes.

"It stands for 'Extra Special Disorders Classes'." Gabriella whispered to him, and he chuckled.

"Seriously?!" he whispered, before turning back to Mrs Darbus. "I was pulling your leg. Of course I'm so devilish."

He shot her a heavenly smile, and Mrs Darbus blushed slightly.

"Yes. So, come to that after school today." she bellowed, sitting down by her desk.

Troy shook his head, sitting down carefully on her desk.

"Mrs Darbus, baby, come on. Now, we both know what you need a little of, so why don't we just do this and we'll all be happy?" Troy challenged happily, making Gabriella snort loudly.

Mrs Darbus gasped and went crimson, pulling her turtleneck sweater up across her cheeks.

"Troy Bolton, umm, that is unruly behaviour, umm, you are coming, and that's final." she said quietly, patting her cheeks with the backs of her hands.

Troy shrugged, smiling at Gabriella.

She made her way back to her seat, where she was next to Vanessa.

--------------

"Hello. Did you know your mate's a cheerleader?" Vanessa whispered, placing her nail file down and leaning across the table.

Her chest brushing the desk beneath her.

Gabriella shook her head, smiling.

"What mate would that be?" she asked challengingly, making Vanessa's smile drop.

"I don't know, all I know is we knighted her one yesterday." she said innocently.

"Who, Taylor?" Gabriella asked, and Vanessa clapped.

"Yeah! Total geek I heard." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Does that make me and you one?" Gabriella whispered.

Vanessa gasped and slapped the table, shaking her head.

"No, no. I'm not a geek! I'm too pretty..." she said, adjusting her cleavage.

Gabriella looked away, feeling weird.

"You're right. But, goes the saying, 'one that likes a geek, becomes a geek'. That means us." Gabriella explained, making Vanessa sigh.

"It's too hard luck, you know? Like, totally harsh. So sick. Whatever Gloria." Vanessa rambled on, starting to file her nails again.

Gabriella raised both eyebrows at Vanessa, who giggled at herself for no reason.

"It's Gabriella." she stated.

"Oh, sorry. I'm not good with too many big words. Like, how many letters? 1, 2, 3, 4... I bet even Taylor the geek can't count them!" she exclaimed, placing her nail file on the desk again.

"9. Anyway, don't call her a geek. It's... weird." Gabriella said.

"Whatever! I was close with 4. Anyway, how's Troy? I heard he's a good kisser. Or was it kicker? Tell me details. Has he kicked you before?" Vanessa cried, leaning in closer.

Gabriella shook her head, turning away.

Stupid, stupid girl.

"It was kiss. And I've kissed him. But, we're not dating no more." Gabriella said, still smiling.

Vanessa shook her head in disbelief.

"He does kick. He tried to kick me once. I blamed it on hormones. Too many, like, seeping through. Like grease. On my hair! Which, by the way, looks kinda good." she exclaimed, puffing it up slightly. "Don't you agree?" she said cutely.

"Oh, oh, umm, yeah. Totally. Grease, kick, hair, umm... Hormones. Got it." Gabriella whispered, watching Troy walk across the room.

--------------

The bell rang, stopping Vanessa's ranting.

Vanessa got up and grabbed her coat, disappointing those guys who would just stare.

The guys with bad grades.

Vanessa had a line of followers.

"George, hi." Gabriella cried, watching George Morale walk past her.

He waved slightly, watching Vanessa.

"God, some guys are creeps!" she shrieked, turning to watch Troy.

There's nothing wrong with staring at your ex, right?

No.

--------------

He wasn't by his place, as per usual.

Where was he then?

She checked Sharpay's table, Chad's table, Taylor's table, and Mrs Darbus' table.

Not there.

Hmm.

"Umm, Vanessa.." she started, turning around in a flurry.

There, she knocked heads with some guy.

Some guy with gorgeous hair.

Heavenly eyes.

The jokester.

The "what lurks under the clothes" guy.

The guy that was her ex, that was staring at a particular cheerleader.

"Troy!" she gasped, watching his eyes dart from Vanessa to Gabriella.

"Yeah." he murmured, choosing to watch Vanessa.

Her beauty spot waggled as she spoke.

It looked sticky on.

"Why are you staring at Vanessa?" she demanded, foot-tapping style.

"Because I'm a free guy. Why shouldn't I?" he murmured back dreamily.

Vanessa giggled, cupping Troy's face in her hands.

"Because you're - single. Oh." she said disappointedly, watching Vanessa giggling and talking nonsense to Troy.

He nodded, not really listening.

--------------

"Listen, Troy, I love you with my liver." Vanessa shrieked, and he cracked up, not blinking or anything.

He wasn't missing one millisecond of that.

"I think we should date. Like, totally, you hot guy." she said, looking around her.

She seemed kind of desperate.

Needy.

Like she didn't want anyone to hear.

"Why." he said.

In a trance.

"Because... I'm needy. Me and you, perfect! It would so make Sharpay jealous! I just hate her and I want to chop her up... Like, yeah, dude. Totally. Want to try, then? Dude?" she said, adding the slang for effect.

He nodded, watching her breasts wobble as she giggled.

"Wait, no. I have a girlfriend." he made up, and she stomped her foot.

"No way! I'm so happy for you, guy!" she screeched.

--------------

Troy walked into math.

He had called Gabriella his girlfriend.

And he was sure she had called him her boyfriend.

"Hello Troy. How's Vanessa?" Gabriella asked quietly, already getting down to work.

"Look, I love you. Desperately. I need you so badly, I love you so, so much and I don't know why I was...in a trance. I swear! I love you." he rambled on, receiving a long, hard glare from Mr Ball.

She shook her head, laughing.

Troy was unbelievable.

"If one third of this pie was eaten, how many thirds would be left, Troy?" she asked, ignoring his rambles.

"2." he answered bluntly, not getting it.

"Okay. Well, you've eaten me. I'm the third. Then you spat me out, not liking the...flavour. So, there's two thirds left. One of them is..." she explained.

"Vanessa." he answered sadly.

"Good. Now, you go and have a good chew on her, then the last third you can bisect with your blunt compass. Maybe, with your bad math skills but great luck, you'll end up cutting it into 10 pieces. Then you can have a taste of everyone before you go stomping back to me, deciding I was the nicest. Okay?" she hissed, getting back to her work.

They were supposed to be working on their project together.

But Troy copied, starting the extra work written on the board.

--------------

When he got out of class, he made his way to the boy's room.

He let himself into one of the cubicles.

He sat down, chest rising and falling quickly.

Then the tears came.

He cried into his sleeve.

He sat there for a while, crying and crying.

Until he heard the door open.

He tried to stop, but he was too into it.

"Dude, who's there?" he heard Chad say.

Great.

He didn't answer, hoping he would go.

But he didn't.

"Come on. Is that Troy? He didn't turn up to gym." he said softly, pulling on the door.

"Troy? Come on dude. Open up."

"No way, man." Troy stuttered, sniffing loudly.

He swallowed the phlegm that had formed at the back of his throat and unlocked the cubicle.

--------------

Chad's POV.

I had watched Troy talking to Vanessa and Gabriella. He seemed happy.

So I didn't bother looking much longer.

When the bell went, I looked for Troy to walk with to gym.

Today was the monthly joint lesson, the girls and guys would play together.

Usually, we would stand outside the gym doors, watching the girls stretch before the guys would come in.

They always looked especially great.

But today he wasn't there.

When I walked into the locker room, I saw the odd 20 bags thrown across the floor.

But none of them were Troy's navy one-strap bag.

I forgot about it and started changing; I was late enough as it was.

I hung around for a little while, sneaking through to watch the girls change.

They were gorgeously energetic today.

One was whipping someone with a towel, a few were huddled around the shower room, just a towel across their bodies.

Some were stretching, there was even one dancing.

Sexily.

I kept my eyes on her; her name was Monique.

Then I directed my attention to Taylor, who was sitting on a bench, crying.

I was tempted to jump through the doors and wrap her up in a hug, but I knew I couldn't.

Guys were forbidden to go into the girl's locker room.

Taylor was already changed, I slapped myself for not getting here earlier.

I looked back at Monique, who was still fully clothed.

I was staying for that show.

"Danforth?" I heard the register call, but decided to ignore it.

Monique was now.

She had started to undress, her jacket and jumper laid across the floor, she was unbuttoning her shirt.

Yes, she dressed like she had to wear uniform.

But I liked her style.

She revealed a bright yellow bra, which made my eyes pop out of my head.

It was the smallest bra I'd ever seen.

And she had whoppers.

I felt a hand tap my back as Monique started to pull her skirt down.

I stayed watching, seeing her long legs walk across the room and stand next to another girl.

Ashley.

She was apparently her 'lesbian friend'.

Named that by the girls.

I was finding out how she got that name.

I turned quickly, seeing Kelsi, the pianist behind me.

"Chad..." she whispered, gasping.

I asked her to keep watch for me, so she did.

I turned back to see all the girls had gone, apart from Monique and Ashley.

Then I got the biggest shock of my life.

I saw them talking, or so I thought they were.

But they walked across the room, turning.

They were kissing.

Monique got Ashley down on the ground, pulling down her bright yellow boxers.

The moment he had been waiting for...

"Teacher!" Kelsi hissed, giving me time to jump out of the corridor and into the homeroom corridor.

I ran into the toilets, where I could've sworn I heard crying.

"Dude, who's there?" I called.

He didn't answer, so I walked up to the door and pulled the handle gently.

"Come on. Is that Troy? He didn't turn up to gym." I said softly, pulling a bit harder.

"Troy? Come on dude. Open up."

"No way, man." Troy stuttered, sniffing loudly.

I rolled my eyes, laughing.

He was not going to believe me.

"Well, get this man. I saw the fit one, Monique? Nearly naked. She was having a lesbian moment with Ashley." I cried, punching the air.

Troy emerged, trying to laugh too.

"Well, I guess you were the one that laughed at my "what lurks under the clothes" gig." Troy said, trying not to cry again.

I had to feel sorry for him.

END POV.

--------------

Troy shook his head, feeling so unhappy.

Gabriella was annoying.

"What? Ashley and Monique? Dude, you shouldn't have come for me." he said.

Chad shook his head, washing his hands and heading for the door.

"Come on. Gym time."

--------------

As they walked into the gym, coach Bolton marched up to them.

"And you're late because..." he asked, then he noticed Troy's red eyes. "My son, what's wrong?"

"Don't call me that in school, sir." Troy laughed, walking past him.

"Nothing!" Chad boomed, smiling cheerfully at Mr Bolton before walking past.  
--------------

"Look, Chad, look at those shorts!" Troy cried, biting his knuckles. "You can see everything!"

"That's tight, man! Literally!" Chad cried, laughing and smacking his leg.

They were watching the girls play netball.

Gabriella and Taylor were sitting out.

So they had to be careful.

The ball zoomed towards the two, but Chad caught it carefully.

"Oh, my bad, Chad." Monique purred, sauntering up to Chad and stroking his arm.

He pulled back, dropping the ball to the ground.

"Ouch, you les." he said, making Troy erupt with laughter.

"You what?!" she said.

If looks could kill... Ooh.

"Yeah, that's right. I saw you. And if you tell a teacher, I'll put the pictures up on the internet and tell everyone at school." Troy blackmailed, making Monique roll her eyes.

"If you do one thing for me..." she purred once more, leaning in closer. "Date me."

He shrugged holding out his arm.

She wrote down her number, as he implied she should.

She walked off, blowing a kiss at him.

"Your ball..." he cried to nobody, kicking it into the game.

Troy cracked up, as Chad stared out.

"Dude, you're in a relationship..." he started.

The bell rang, signalling everyone to get back changed.

"Dude, you so are going to learn "what lurks under the clothes" with that beauty!" Troy chuckled as they left the gym.

Chad smiled.

Oh yes, he was.

--------------

Woohoo! That was fun.

Please, please, please, please, please review.

I'm begging!

_"I'm on my knees, I'm on my nose!...These floors are filthy!" _

Something like that from TSL.

Lol.

Peace...x


	15. Don't Cut Yourself Like Beef

Don't Cut Yourself Like Beef

A tiny appearance of Delilah, Troy's incredibly cute sister. Who's 5.

A mixture of Chad's day(s), Troy's and Gabriella's.

When I put (s), this chapter is spread across three or four days.

-------------

When Chad opened his locker the next day, he found a note stashed in between his chemistry and his math books.

It read:

_Chad, Chad, Chad._

_I don't believe you. On the rare occasion that I do, I believe you with all my heart._

_But what's all this about 'Monique'?_

_You know what she did to me. You said you felt sorry for me and that, no matter what, you loved me._

_So, do you?_

_I heard Kelsi saying you were looking into the girl's locker rooms while Monique was in there, I heard that she asked you out and she gave you her number._

_So what is it then?_

_Because..._

_I love you.'_

-------------

Troy shook his head.

Gabriella had asked him if he would skip the studying tonight.

"C'mon, I need to get a good grade on this. Brie, please." he pleaded.

"Troy, I told you already. I'm not going home tonight." she explained for the last time, feeling her heart sink in her chest.

The only reason she didn't want him round was she was still jealous that he was interested in Vanessa.

It had crushed her.

So she crushed him by accident.

"But I love you. I never spat you out! You were the best flavor by far. It was just, that... You were... I mean Sharpay. She's gorgeous! But, I mean... I..." he rambled on, remembering her explanation with the pie, just as she had.

"No." she said quietly, pulling her math book out of her locker, and placing in a few others.

-------------

As they walked into math, Gabriella groaned.

She just had to sit with him.

"Project time!" Mr Ball cried, hugging Gabriella.

He seriously was her favorite teacher.

"Yep. I know. Umm, Mr Ball... Can I swap-" Gabriella said, twiddling her thumbs.

Troy interrupted.

"Hello Gabriella! Ready to get your thing on?" he said jokily, sitting down and pulling a text book in front of him.

She couldn't let him down, could she?

"Swap what?" Mr Ball asked, getting back to their so-rudely interrupted conversation.

"...This text book. Do you have any with more information?" she lied, holding up her book that she luckily had in her hand.

"Oh. That's the biggest."

"Umm, okay. Thank you." she said quietly before scuttling back to Troy, head hanging.

"Hello Brie." he said, grinning at her.

She smiled back, but he sensed her pain.

"I know what's wrong." he said so quietly, it made her heart flutter and she smiled. "You think I like Vanessa!" he cried, clapping.

She shook her head, lips curving at the corners slightly.

"It is!" he shrieked, hugging her.

He was laughing so hard.

"So what if it is?" she teased, and he smiled knowingly.

She loved that smile.

"Oh, well I don't. I like, no love, you." he said firmly, touching her arm for a second.

He felt the urge to hug her again, heck, he knew he could.

But it seemed a lot more awkward now.

"I know. You say everyday. But me, I'm not ready." she said quickly, turning to her book.

"When will you be!" he cried, making him seriously close to another detention.

She shrugged, knowing all too well she was ready.

But she wasn't admitting it.

"Soon." was all she could muster.

He nodded slowly, chewing his pencil.

When was this girl going to realize he had what she wanted?

-------------

Monique walked up to Troy, slamming her small bag on the table.

"Okay. Where is he?" she demanded.

He looked up, biting into his cheese and tomato salad sandwich.

"Who?" he replied, blinking slowly.

She sat down, shrugging.

"Danforth. He said he would meet me over there now."

Troy shrugged this time, glancing around the campus.

He was actually inside, in the gym.

But he wasn't telling.

"I swear I don't know. He told me he was going to go see you and disappeared." he lied, smiling up at her. "But, you know I am single."

She nodded slowly, smiling.

"I know." she answered bluntly, picking up the other half of his sandwich and biting into it herself.

-------------

She seriously looked almost identical to Taylor.

As she finished the sandwich, she sucked her fingers and stood up.

"Thanks Bolton." she sighed, walking off.

She turned suddenly and walked back, an evil smile upon her face.

"You wanna come?" she said quickly, making him look up once more.

"Where?"

"To have some bum fun." she giggled, trying to keep a straight face.

Stupidly, he nodded, placing his lunch in his bag and reaching out for her hand.

He was single, anyway.

-------------

He walked out of the janitor's closet, sighing.

Monique was gorgeous.

He could just see images of her flashing through his mind.

It was so dark, he could hardly see anything.

He wasn't even sure if it was Monique or not.

But it was extremely good.

Okay, having good sex in a closet wasn't normal, but then again, Troy Bolton dating Monique Coleman?

Not very normal.

So, he was off the hook.

Gabriella couldn't know though.

-------------

But ugh!

The way she moved, the way she had screamed and smiled.

They way she had undressed and got dressed up again.

They way he pulled down his pants and-

"Hello Troy." Gabriella said quietly.

It was math again.

"Hey!" he cried, pulling her into a hug.

"Troy! Here!" Monique cried, patting the seat next to her.

Gabriella sat in her normal seat, unloading pages and pages of notes.

Who to pick?

"Bolton, sit next to Coleman over there. I think Montez needs some time away from your...pleading." Mr Ball ordered, making Troy jump. "Chop chop."

He nodded and sat down next to Monique, who's leg stroked his pleasingly.

"Hello babe." she whispered, lips puckering.

He nodded, smiling.

He felt so awkward.

Had Gabriella asked Mr Ball to move him?

Was he annoying her?

He felt horrible, like he had killed someone and the judge simply said it didn't matter.

He felt like he had murdered Gabriella.

-------------

He turned up outside Gabriella's house.

He was a tiny bit late, his after school newspaper round took longer than expected.

Mrs Montez opened the door, smiling as usual.

"Ooh, Troy. Gabriella's not in, she went for coffee." she said quickly, before closing the door.

He sighed, feeling tears prick his eyes.

"No!" he cried, falling onto his knees.

He had been defeated.

-------------

He walked into his room, seeing a message on his computer.

It was from...

-------------

Troy ran into school the next day, groaning in confusion.

"What the hell!" he roared, closing Taylor's locker in her face.

"Oh, Bolton. What-" she started, but he threw a piece of paper in her face.

He threw his hands in the air, growling, before stalking off in another direction.

'_Troy!_

_How come you just keep breaking Gabriella's heart, again and again and again!_

_It's killing her, if you look in her eyes, you can see nothing._

_Nothing is there!_

_Pull your socks up and get on with it._

_Win her over and make her happy!_

_God damn it, Bolton.'_

She smiled, stuffing it in her locker.

She was angry at stupid Bolton.

-------------

Gabriella's POV.

I walked into yet another math lesson.

Today was double math, and I dreaded it.

Troy was killing me!

One minute he loved me, then he loved me, then he didn't.

It was so confusing!

As I sat down, I saw Mr Ball sit Troy next to Monique. Great, now he wouldn't like me again.

Grr.

Troy walked over, smiling.

He didn't want to stop.

"Hello." he said quietly, sitting down.

"Go away." I whispered quietly, not looking up.

"No, the teach' wont tell me off." he said happily, leaning over. "E equals MC squared!" he cried, howling with laughter.

Quietly, that is.

"I want you to go away. Now go." I said coldly, staring up at him.

One look at me and he backed off, his smile vanished.

I couldn't smile, no matter how funny I thought Troy's face looked.

-------------

I looked over the room to see Sharpay staring at me oddly.

She started to walk over.

My face scrunched up.

"Go out with him." Sharpay whispered nervously, eying Troy up and down. "Before that witch Monique snaps him up."

Gabriella nodded, staring long and hard at Troy.

He seemed really unhappy.

But so did she.

-------------

Troy sulked all the way home that day.

Gabriella hated him.

He felt depressed.

-------------

As he opened the front door, he found a note on the table.

It said his mom and dad were out in Europe.

He groaned in confusion, crumpling it up and throwing it into the bin.

He was so upset, he didn't know what to do.

He threw his bag and jacket on the couch, running up the stairs, two at a time.

He sprinted into his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

He was extremely upset and wished he could do something.

-------------

He pulled the kitchen knife up against his wrist, gritting his teeth.

Should he?

He placed it down, shaking his head sadly.

He was crazy.

As he collapsed onto the couch, Delilah walked up, hugging him.

"Don't cut yourself like beef." she whispered.

At least someone managed to make him smile.

-------------

So.

That was it!

It was... a tad short I guess.

But I hope you enjoyed!

Review xD


	16. What She Does

What She Does.

I own Lowry! Don't ask who he is, just some random kid in their math class.

Lowry is short for Lawrence, and I think that's a boy's name. Tough if it isn't :)

---

When Troy walked into school, he dreaded his day immediately.

Double maths, science, history, geography, and drama.

He liked those lessons, he had nothing against them.

But they all involved Gabriella.

As he sulked across the courtyard towards the block of lockers, he had to see her.

"Troy." she addressed him properly, smiling and walking past. "I hear Mama said you knocked for me. Sorry about that."

He nodded slowly, glaring at her coldly.

"I love you." he said quickly, pulling his books out.

She stifled a laugh, staring at him oddly.

"Sure." she laughed, strutting off.

He punched his locker.

Damn her.

Chad walked up, catching Troy's fist and gently placing it down by his side.

"Troy, calm down!" he shouted, patting his best friend's back and guiding him into maths.

"No! I can't go in there, I can't!" Troy shouted, pushing Chad away and legging it down the corridor.

"But, dude! Math?" Chad shouted after him, obviously confused.

"Where'd Troy go?" Gabriella asked innocently, smiling at the look of an angry and not into her Troy.

"What did you do!" Chad screamed, grabbing Gabriella's hand up roughly and pulling her to the side of the hall.

She shook her head, the grin on her face wilder and more cheekier than ever.

---

She sat next to Monique, placing her many books and papers and pencils and calculators around her. She placed her dark blue think-rimmed glasses on her nose and started scribbling equations, sums and theories.

"What are you doing, geek?" Monique cried in disgust, pointing a long finger across the room to Gabriella.

"What?" she asked innocently, shuffling her papers into one pile and then lacing her fingers together carefully.

"Eww! Like, I was gonna sit, like, next to Mo, like, your in my, like, seat!" Ashley screamed, her short, bony fingers trembling as she spoke.

Her extremely skinny frame marched next to Gabriella, poking her in the back.

She pulled Gabi out of her seat, placing her down. Her arm clicked, obviously not strong enough to hold up a healthy girl.

---

"Ah, my arm!" Ashley shrieked, dropping to her knees.

"Don't be a baby! Now get up and move this geek, then buy me a soda and come back. Also, hang my jacket up and then get me a new nail file. My one doesn't make that insanely amazing scratchy noise anymore." Monique ordered, stepping over her 'friend' and sitting down gracefully on a seat.

"My arm!" Ashley repeated, dragging Chad into the room.

---

Chad pulled Ashley up to her feet, letting her lean on his shoulder.

"Chad..." Taylor said quietly, eyes glancing from a very guilty looking Gabriella, to Monique sitting on a stool, legs swinging, to Chad, who had Ashley draped across him.

"One sec. Ashley busted her arm." Chad said quietly, dragging an overdramatic, almost lifeless Ashley out of the door.

"I'm not surprised. Ashley was so anorexic I'm surprised lifting a pencil didn't break her arm in half!" Lowry called, snorting as he went.

The class all turned to look at him, many made 'pfft' noises and snorted themselves.

"Shut up!" Ashley cried down the corridor, her mascara running.

"You know you look really scary." he whispered, and she fainted into Chad's arms.

---

"Bolton." the teacher called, the word echoing through the silent room.

"He's not here." Gabriella said happily, placing her pen down gently. "I saw him walking away from the class at the beginning."

Mr Ball grunted. He didn't like class skippers.

"I'll find him! I'll find him!" Gabriella chanted, standing up and pointing a finger in the air.

Mr Ball nodded, and she collected together her pile of classroom essentials and walked out of the room. She made her way down the corridor, listening out for Troy's either loud rants and quiet sobs.

She heard neither.

"Troy?" she said quietly, stopping outside of the men's room and tapping on the door.

She leaned against the shut door gently, waiting for answer.

Or something...

The door opened gently, and she felt herself fall into a boy.

"Gabriella!" Lowry screamed, jumping back into the toilet, bringing Gabriella with him.

Click.

"Lowry, what happened..." Gabriella whispered, standing up and wiping her trousers down.

He was still in shock after being squished by such a gorgeous brunette, so he couldn't answer her. But if he had, he probably would've started on a long lecture to her on walking into the wrong restroom.

She tried the door handle, half expecting him to speak.

"Gabriella..." he whispered, biting his lip.

"What?!" she screamed, turning around and flapping her hands in the air.

"It's locked, isn't it." he said calmly, a smile playing on his face.

She nodded, breathing in gently.

BIG mistake!

---

"LET ME OUT!" she screamed, holding her nose and banging on the door at the same time. "PLEASE, HELP ME!"

"Shut up! There's a window, we could try and open it?" he suggested, trying to reassure the screaming girl in front of him.

She flapped her hands once more, striding across the small, cramped, green glowing room and looking out the clouded window.

"Hello?" she cried sadly, placing a gentle hand on the window.

What came next, she didn't expect.

A hand touched the window.

From the OTHER side.

"Hello?!" she cried, louder this time. She placed her other hand on the window, tapping it impatiently with her finger nails.

And again, another hand rested on the window.

It was slightly larger than hers, and more muscular.

How a hand could be more muscular, she did not know. But it had to be a boy, because it looked like that kind of hand.

If you knew what she meant. Oh, sometimes Gabriella's thoughts ran away with her.

"Gabriella, you get into some sticky situations sometimes." a quiet, raspy, familiar voice smirked.

"Troy! Please help me out, it smells really bad and-" Gabriella said, close to tears.

"Help me too!" Lowry called, banging on the window with such force.

"That's it! Gabriella, Lowry, just push on the window and look for a weakness. Maybe we can take out the panel of glass and you can climb out." he ordered, and they immediately pushed and pulled the glass.

"It's... moving!" Gabriella said, amazed at such improvement. "I can smell actual, clean air!"

"Good, good." Troy laughed gently, voice cracking in places.

The glass started to crack in the middle of the pane, where Lowry was hitting. They didn't realize as this happens, until the whole glass shattered over Troy.

"Oww." he said quietly. Gabriella climbed out carefully, landing in his strong, gentle arms.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, jumping out of his arms and onto the ground.

"Well, gotta go grass you into Mr Ball." she said chirpily, running in the direction of the math department.

"No! come on, if you were my friend you'd make something up for me." he pleaded, pulling on her hand. "Anyway, I better get to the nurse and check nothings wrong. I mean, I think I have a piece of glass stuck in my ear." he complained, rubbing it softly.

"No. I have to tell the truth. It's what I do." she said, skipping off.

"I hate you!" he growled angrily, pulling a leaf off a random tree and picking it gently, starting to walk to the nurses room.

"It's what she does." Lowry said stupidly, jogging past and snatching the leaf from his hand.

---

Oh! Oh! Oh!

Review :)


	17. Child Line

Call Child Line

Haha. My next chapter, finally.

I know I talk to myself now, but it gets a load off my back.

Haha.

---

Gabriella sat down that night, sighing.

She really liked Troy. But it was his constant reminding her that he loved her and whatnot that made her crazy. She hadn't told on Troy, she had said he got into a little trouble and was in the nurse's office.

But he had so many sides!

She didn't know what to expect every time she saw him. He might be angry at her, might be ignoring her, might be in love with her, or might be up for a good old chinwag.

She glanced at her math project she was sharing with Troy.

He had done hardly anything, I might as well do the whole thing._ No, you can't do that to Troy. He really wants to help you. _Yeah right, I'm pretty darn sure he hates me. _Just because he said that, doesn't mean he does. You were teasing him, winding him up._You're right, I was horrible to him. But, he was horrible to me. He hit me and hurt and bought me! _...Expensive gifts. He __must__ love you! _I don't think he does.

She was having an oh-so crazy argument with herself, when she finally decided she was going to do the right thing. She was going to do her homework.

She sat there for a while, staring at the pile of papers, nonsense scribbled across them.

She didn't actually know what she had written, basically line after line of 'I heart Troy'...

She loved him.

---

The papers flew across the room, and she fell onto her bed, exhausted and crying. She didn't know what to do, she really did love him but he hated her, she knew he did.

As she wrapped the duvet around her body, she shivered and felt a draft blow into her room.

She closed her eyes, letting her head drop onto the pillow, not minding the gentle coolness in the air.

She didn't realize that there was someone by her door, watching.

---

She awoke to a noise.

She heard a floorboard creak, and someone snigger into the darkness. She pulled the covers up closer behind her, thinking it was just Gracie playing a prank.

She heard another floorboard creak, and she sat up, wiping her cheeks, that had mascara lines down them.

"Belly's gonna get you, belly's gonna get you..." she heard him say, and she tried not to giggle.

Then, all of a sudden, someone leaped onto her head and tackled her down.

"Howdy, Gabi!" Stephen hissed, kissing her forehead.

"Howdy, Stephen!" she giggled back kissing his forehead.

He tightened his grip on her arms, pushing her into the bed harder and harder.

"Who ate all the pies..." he whispered, laying his cheek on her pillow.

"You did." she whispered back, pushing him off of her and sitting up.

He kissed her again, and she looked at him.

What was he doing.

"You know, Gabi, you have the most beautiful eyes..." he said, leaning in again.

---

"Mom, you have to go now!" Sharpay ordered, pointing at the taxi outside the door.

Tonight, her mom and dad were going to get back together again.

"Okay, okay, I'm going! Be good, now!" she cried, kissing Sharpay's cheek and setting off, clutch back wobbling nervously in her hand.

Sharpay wave them off, closing the door behind her.

Ben poked his head round the corner, grinning that gorgeous Evans grin.

"Plan 2." he whispered delightfully, pulling Ryan out form behind him.

"Do I have to?" he asked unhappily, looking down at himself in disgust.

Sharpay laughed loudly, it was a site to see. Ryan in all black with a pink and black checked hat and matching glasses?

"Yes, now go." she said quietly, pushing his shoulder gently.

"Okay, I love you two." he said unsatisfying, walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Sharpay smiled, watching her brother work his magic.

"Okay then, bro, let's go watch a movie."

He grinned and walked behind her, pulling her into a long hug.

"You know, I have to go when mom and dad get back together." he said quietly, staring into her chocolaty brown eyes and sighing.

"If they don't get back together...?" she stated, eyes glancing around the room.

"I dunno, sorry." he said disappointedly, beating her to the theater room and sitting down gently. "But I know we MUST have fun until that happens, okay?" he asked, kissing her cheek as she walked up to him.

She nodded happily, slightly disappointed that Ryan was going to be out for this.

"I'll get the popcorn." she announced after a while of sitting there.

The silence was getting to her.

---

"Okay, how much do you need?" Gabriella asked cheekily, holding out her purse.

"Just a dollar or ten.." he growled, pushing his lips onto hers gently.

She pulled away quickly, frightened their mom would come in.

"Umm, okay, here we go.." she panicked, the ten dollar bill not coming out of the pocket. She tugged and tugged, not getting anywhere, so Stephen stepped in and gently pulled it out.

"Thank you, my sweet Gabriella. Now, to repay you, what would you like?" he asked, propping himself up on one elbow.

Wow, he looked super duper.

It was Johnny and Millie that were the ugly ones in her family.

"Just... Oh, nothing." she said, about to open up to him.

But she knew she couldn't tell him.

"Come on, tell me. Tell me everything that's on your mind." he said quietly, shutting her bedroom door and dimming the lights.

This was their annual brother to sister talk to money.

She did all the talking and gave him the money.

Strangely, it seemed like she did everything. But then she realized, even though she told him everything, she no longer had to worry about it all, Stephen would either sort it out or tell her not to worry, that everything would be fine, and she would just smile and squeeze his hand, feeling embarrassed and sick.

But now, she could see there was hurt in his eyes and he moved a lot slower as he walked across the room, he didn't make too much eye contact and he had the frumpiest clothes on imaginable.

Which totally worked for him, but he didn't realize.

"No. You tell me." she ordered, patting her bed as he stood there, watching her order him about.

He obediently sat on the bed, sighing and stretching his arms.

"Okay. It's a girl, or course. She just won't date me. I tried everything, I even sang to her, and I'm not a great singer. She said I was sweet and funny, but that she didn't want a boyfriend. I was all, okay, I'll try next year, but now I found out she has a boyfriend. And a baby. And she also is 2 months pregnant, and I made out with her. I feel sick to my stomach, and so very guilty and..." he stopped for a moment, tears welling up in his eyes as he thought about what to say next, his eyes darting about. "And, yeah, we're pretty good mates, so she gave me an emergency key to her house so if something went wrong I could go in and sort it out. She had called me like, 10 times, so I thought something was up. Turns out she wanted to know some homework, but I didn't know that. So I walked on in, up into her bedroom, and guess what she doing... Yeah. And she's pregnant! So I shouted and she shouted, and I heard a baby crying, and I was like 'dude, you're doing it and you're pregnant, and you have a baby crying in the other room... That's just sickening!' And she shouted and started to cry, and her boyfriend punched me and-" he stopped, completely in tears.

Obviously shocked by seeing her bully brother crying, she placed an arm around him, trying not to cry herself.

"There, there. Don't cry." she said in an automated voice, thinking about Troy.

It felt exactly the same way.

"Get off me! You don't know anything! Just leave me alone, okay? I didn't want to tell you all this, I'm losing my manly essence, I..." he broke down crying again, and all Gabriella could do was sit and stare at him.

She was ready to cry herself, but she couldn't, because her eyes felt completely dried out, they were burning up and she had to blink a few times to be able to see again.

Stephen excused himself from the room, waving his hand slightly at her.

She smiled at his hand, finding herself suddenly swamped with all this and not knowing what to do.

So she did what any other person in need of someone properly educated for listening to this kind of thing.

She called the only people she knew that could help someone with problems, someone who listens to this each day and sees it as a normal thing to have to cope with.

Someone who doesn't get swamped down like this, someone who can call someone else, schedule anything you need, do whatever is needed doing...

She was going to call Child Line.

---

Haha, Child Line!

Lol, I called before.

It's good, NOT.

REVIEW! x

Peace. x


	18. Rebbecca The Agony Aunt

Rebbecca The Agony Aunt

(Conversation with Rebbecca, the Child Line operator.)

"Hello, Child Line, Rebbecca speaking."

"I need an agony aunt."

"Umm, okay. I'll be the one to guide you happily through a 5 minutes heart-to-heart talk. What do you need help with, Chicky?"

"Problems with me and my boyfriend, Troy."

"Okay, petal, tell me what's your name and how old you are, then I can really relate to you?"

"Well, my name is Gabriella Montez and I'm 16."

"Okay, Gabriella. What's going on with you and Troy?"

"Well, I don't wanna ruin our friendship, we're really close."

"Well, I'll see what I can dig up and advise, but a lot of other children could seriously need this call for something important-"

"Umm, yeah. Well, Troy's in my class at school, and-"

"Honey, he's a guy, what do you expect?"

"But he loved me like crazy, and now he hates me!"

"Well, he'll come to his senses."

"No he won't though. I've been horrible to him! The only reason now we have to stay in contact with each other is because of our project, but I don't want to do that now."

"Treat him how you've been treated. Show him who's boss."

"But, he's the boss."

"Why do you let yourself down so much? Honey, you seem a wonderful, intelligent girl and you need to stand up for yourself and tell this boy where to shove it!"

"I can't!"

Gabriella broke down there and then, sitting down on the edge of her bed gently, feeling the springs in the mattress stretch and hold her petite body up.

"How has he treated you before? Has he always been nice to you, or mean?"

"Well, he would always buy me expensive gifts, you see, he's rich. But, he had terrible anger issues. He hurt me in so many ways that..."

She stopped again, placing a shaking hand to her forehead, feeling lumps of worry with her index finger, stroking them as if they would stop poking out and would maybe settle down and allow her to smile.

"How? Emotionally, physically, sexually...?"

"Emotionally. Physically. Not sexually though, he's not like that."

"What made him tick?"

"Well, things like... I don't know. If I was teasing a girl or laughing at someone in a nasty way, he would hurt me dreadfully. He once tied me up and broke my arm. And there was the time I asked if we could tell our parents that we were going out, we beat each other up because he called me stupid and punched me. And, also, when I asked him to mingle with the geeks and nerds that I hang out with, he got so mad he-"

She dropped her cordless phone, watching it bounce across her wooden floor, coming to a gentle stop in front of her door.

"Hello? Honey?" the phone rang desperately, but she had no strength to get up. She could hear Rebbecca shouting and gasping. Who knew what was flashing through Rebbecca's mind? Maybe Troy had 'climbed in through her window, heard what she was talking about and stabbed her in the back.'

Sighing, she slid off her bed and crawled to wards the door, hearing the panicked cries getting louder and louder with each shuffle along her knees.

"Hello? Rebbecca?"

"Honey, I'll get you help if you need-"

"No, I'm just fine. I dropped the phone."

"Okay. Gabriella, tell me this, how is your boyfriend now?"

"Okay, I guess. Just, he fell in love with another girl for a while, it took time for me to be able to trust him again. And then, he kept sending her texts, and oh... I can't talk about this anymore, I'm really sorry!" she was about to hang up, when she heard Rebbecca speak up gently.

"Maybe he was insecure about how you felt. Maybe he wasn't sure. Boys do that, as soon as they get upset, they carry on smiling and go look for something to keep their mind off of their troubles. And usually it's a lover or girlfriend. You see, I get these calls all the time. And everyone thinks their opinions on their lovers/friends is stupid, but it really isn't. If you keep talking, I can help, or you can learn to forget and maybe even forgive him, give him another chance."

"But he bought me a beautiful necklace and Sharpay stole it from me."

"Sharpay...?"

"The girl he fell in love with. She loved him so much. More than I did."

"Don't think like that! Be positive."

"I should be. You know, I feel a lot better."

"There's something else bugging you, am I right?"

"Okay, my brother kinda had love problems too, and he opened up to me. But he was so upset, and there was even a baby involved, but it isn't his, but it's so sad, don't you agree?"

"I would agree with anything you say, petal, because what you are doing is you are telling something for someone else and you want to sort it out, but it's not your battle."

"But I have to help. My brother always helps with my problems."

"Well, I have a little secret to share with you. Almost the same thing happened to me. I liked this guy for ages, rumor was he liked me too. But, when I came by his house one day, I plucked up the courage to ring the doorbell and let myself in. We were quite good mates, if you know what I mean, and I had been round before. So, I walked up the stairs, and I heard someone else, another girl. Fearing the worst, I walked into the bedroom, to see him and this girl called Ritchie. They were laying on the bed, he was patting her rounded stomach and showering her with kisses and compliments. I broke down crying, there and then. He cried as well, and the girl pushed me out of his house and called me names. I was too upset to do anything, I went home and, if I have to say it, slit my wrists. It was painful, it made me miss months of schoolwork, made my mom pay hospital fees, but it helped me realize what a stupid thing I had done and how stupid I was to believe such a rumor."

"Wow. Sad, I guess."

"I know. Took me years to get over. But now, I can say it all with a smile on my face. Because I know all too well this couple is mightily fine and happy, still together, they have 3 kids, they have good jobs, a nice house, they even stayed in touch with all our class from back then and we spent Thanksgiving together last year. It was nice, have to admit it was awkward, but nice."

"I wish that could be me, Troy, Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, Ashley, Vanessa, Monique, Chad, Ryan, Martha, Corbin, Zac, Lucas... All of us. Maybe even Lowry."

"Could be, darlin'. Anything else to add to this?"

"I hope you're getting on okay."

"Umm, yeah, I'm mighty fine. Getting married next month, as it seems. I've joined 3 gyms to get into shape, but I don't know how a young girl like you would know."

"Well, thank you. This has so helped me. I hope I didn't drag you down with all this."

"Don't worry, I get these calls 10 times a day. I think the only I've ever been dragged down with guilt, pain, or sorrow was when a 5 year old phone me to say her dad and mom were abusing her and had told her to go upstairs and lay on the bed so they could kill her. When she was talking she was crying and breathing heavily, she told me she was hiding in her closet and that if her mom saw her on the phone she would get the dogs on her. I was trying so hard to make her fell better, but then I could hear someone shouting, it was a loud raspy voice, a woman's voice, and the girl screamed and dropped the phone. You could hear them hitting her, punching her, then there was an almighty bang and a loud scream. A man shouted 'What have I done?' and suddenly it was all quiet. She had died over the phone. I cried for hours, had to go home early."

"That's terrible."

"You were shocked by your boyfriend's behavior, you should get a job in social services, police department, Child Line, and then you'll see how hard it is."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Well, I guess with is goodbye, then."

"I hope you're okay there, petal. Ring up if you have more trouble, ask for Rebbecca."

"Thank you so much, you're an amazing woman."

"Tis alright, I just do what comes."

Gabriella hung up at that precise moment, smiling as Rebbecca clicked off and waited for her phone to ring again.

As Gabriella crossed her room to her balcony, she couldn't help but think back to what Rebbecca had said.

'_you need to stand up for yourself and tell this boy where to shove it!'_

The words echoed through her mind. She should treat him like he treated her.

She pulled the maths work out from under the mountain of duvet and placed it on her desk. She scanned the first page of equations, sums, mathematical numbers and letters combined to make special codes, x's and y's dotted here and there, confusing her again and again.

As she read, scribbled out, penciled and drew, she started to talk to herself.

'I can't believe Troy. He's a hopeless case.'

'_I hope you're gonna give him what he's expecting, love.'_ a random voice spurted out, and she gasped, looking left and right.

'I don't know what to do. He's a lovely guy, but I don't know what to believe. I don't know what goes through his head.'

'_I think you should believe that he never loved you in the first place.' _the voice spoke again, and she started to shake uncontrollably. As she turned back to her project, her vision became blurred and she could no longer see anything apart from dark gray squiggles and blobs.

'I think I just need to talk to him, set the record straight.'

'_What record? Honey, you were doomed from the first place. He dated you for your looks, you dated him for his popularity. Face it.'_

'Okay, maybe I did. But, what you said about him isn't true.'

'_Uh huh. Sure.'_

'I swear. He loved me, he told me.'

'_No he didn't. He never admitted it. Look, he even told you he didn't want your parents to know, didn't he?'_

'That was nerves, I'm sure.'

'_But, are you sure?'_

'Yeah. Maybe... Okay, no. Maybe I should ring him.'

'_Think about what Rebbecca said. Tell him wear to shove it. Now take advice from me. Tell him you're tired of obeying his commands and you want either love or nothing. You aren't going to stand for one more second of being bossed about by a bully.'_

'But he isn't a bully, and he doesn't boss me around!'

'_You said it yourself. He's the boss, remember?'_

'But... I'm a big girl, I can do what I want.'

'_Oh yeah? Well, someone amazing once said that big girls don't cry. What are you doing now, BIG GIRL?' _(Woo, Fergie!)

'Crying... Okay, I'm not that big. But, big boys don't cry either, and Troy does.'

'_Uh huh. But no one like the amazing Fergie said that, did they?'_

'Stop making this hard. You're just a fragment of my imagination.'

'_Well, I'm a smart fragment of your imagination, huh?'_

'Not really.'

Gabriella stood up, placing a hand on her pale lilac wall and feeling the smooth, cold paint. The voice suddenly stopped talking, and she started to think about it.

The voice was right, it had given her some great advice. Troy was just a bighead jock, he needed to be shown who's boss.

Sitting back down on her swivel chair, she spun around to face her desk. Suddenly happier than ever, she picked her pencil up and automatically started writing.

The smile on her face started to grow, stretching her mouth so little wrinkles formed around her eyes and top lip. She wasn't merely smiling, she was holding back the crazy laughter that was forming at the back of her throat. As her face stretched and cracked, she flipped pages across the desk.

"When you need a friend to call, I'll be right there beside you, To shelter you and guide you, I'll miss you candle light, When your tear drops start to fall, I will be there to dry them, Before you can cry them, On the darkest night, I will be the light." (I Will Be The Light by the gorgeous and young Nicholas Jonas) she sung, tongue sticking out as her brow creased into a concentrating frown.

She looked up at the picture of her and Troy on her wall, when he had won the game against the Junior Red Hawks. She had ran into the game and hugged him so tightly he complained that he couldn't breathe. She had kissed him continuously, as he had led her off the pitch and onto the side bench. A photographer came up and snapped the two hugging and smiling, and it was in the paper the next day.

Girlfriend's instinct, she framed it and placed it above her desk, so she could see it when she was either in her bed or sitting by her desk.

She ripped it down swiftly, placing it down beside her bedside table. She tucked it in between the bed and the table, the two pieces of wood scratching the wood and making a quiet squeak.

Sitting back down, she laid her head on her math book and felt asleep.

She thought of how Troy was so horrible to her, how she had wound him up, how Sharpay had done nothing to cause this fury that penetrated her and Troy's hearts. It was her own fault, she didn't show appreciation to Troy, not once. He bought her everything, he paid for all their dates, he looked out for her, he had done everything he could to make her smile back in the day, like when she was turned down for her first job as a scientist in a laboratory, when she had been grounded for something Gracie had done, when she had missed the bus to school and had gotten her first detention; all those little things that could set a girl's heart on fire, melting all their hopes and dreams, shattering all thoughts of what they were going to become when they get older, when one more little thing could send them into depression.

Because these things mattered to poor Gabriella, who's heart beat in her chest everyday but never once complained, even when it was carrying ultimate strain and pain; but she would always keep on smiling. She had always believed a smile from someone you loved made your heart smile, but she realized that she couldn't trust anyone she knew anymore. Even her mom was hard to think about.

Since she gave birth to Millie, her mom had hardly spoken to her. She was always tired, watching repeats of her favorite shows on the couch in the lounge, too tired and depressed to shop for food, clothes, any little necessities their family needed.

They split the chores, Gracie shopped for clothes, Stephen shopped for toys for Millie, and presents and gifts for the rest of the family, Gabriella shopped for food, Johnny shopped for soap, shampoo, gel, medicine tablets, and Anna simply looked after the bills, taxes, and money situations. The Montez family was drifting apart, unable to be able to do anything as one, but they were simply getting closer. Mrs Montez found the time to get up more, she cuddled Millie more than ever and always listened to the kid's problems and the traditional 'what did you do at school today?' question was popped into nearly every conversation.

As Gabriella's dad didn't really exist much in the house, no one could even remember his first name. As Gabriella slept, dreamed and snored, all she could think about was why her father even tried. He knew none of the family really wanted him around, he knew the family could manage without his cheque for $350 every week, but he kept trying.

She woke up after about an hour, lifting her sleepy head and looking around through stuck together eyes. Light pierced her pupils and they shrunk, leaving her blinking for a moment. As she thought back on her dream about her family, she felt quite guilty that she hadn't seen through her mom or dad's eyes.

Starting up her project again, she decided to leave the thought of her mom and dad there. Grown ups were supposed to worry about their kids, not the other way round.

---

Wow! Lot to think about there.

Please review, I know I haven't done much for quite a long time, but keep reading!

Peace out!


	19. She Returned It

She Returned It

When Troy woke up that morning, all he could hear was the horrible singing coming from the shower next to his room. It was his dad, screaming out old rock songs, trying to be cool.

As Troy pulled both his legs from under the warm covers into the chilled air, a pain of sadness stung his heart, making him look around him uneasily.

The hot air pumping through his ajar window made him feel woozy, and so he laid back, watching the ceiling above him. The singing finally stopped, and he stood up, stretching his arms and legs as slowly as he could. He glanced quickly over at the desk of neatly folded papers, before stumbling across his room and swinging his closet door open dangerously, nearly hitting his poor mother in the face, who now stood in the doorway, plate of pancakes in her hands.

"Troy! Pancakes!" she cried chirpily, placing the plate down roughly on his desk and kissing his forehead as she wobbled out of the room.

His mother, who seemed happy, was obviously heading for a mental breakdown, as she had a blue skirt with a pink buttoned up shirt, dark green crocs on and a yellow bandanna holding back greasy hair. Blotches of lipstick covered her chin and her mascara covered most of her forehead. Her legs were stiff, hence her wobbling, and her clothes were baggy enough, but she had recently lost a lot of weight and her face sagged.

Troy looked back at the pile of papers on his desk, smiling proudly, before pulling a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue and black striped long sleeved shirt out of his closet and gently undressing, feeling the coolness of his room touch his stomach and thighs slowly but sharply. The jeans were soft and warm and the chunky silver belt that ran around it sat neatly just below his boxers, pulled up as Chad and him had done since 6th grade.

The shirt was as cold as his room and clung to his muscles in his arms, making goose bumps appear along his body. He left the top 2 buttons undone, pulling the collar out so they stuck out by his collarbones, making the shoulders of his shirt ruffle and bunch up, making him look taller than he actually was.

He rolled the arms up to his elbows, rubbing his hands together in delight as he watched a thin line of steam escape from the warm pancakes on his desk and waft up towards the ceiling.

He stuck his fork into the large pile, lifting the top one off and watching as the steam drifted slowly towards the open window.

He stuck the pancake in his mouth, closing his eyes in delight for a millisecond before pulling the pieces the paper off his desk and waving it in the air, searching across his room hurriedly for his bag. Finding it under a pile of socks and jeans, he pulled a stray black sock that was attached to his math book and placed the paper neatly between the pages in his book. He punched the air and threw his bag carelessly onto his bed, letting the alive bed gobble it up before him.

The duvet on his bed squirmed around, before a little foot appeared from the side. A little groan came from it a tiny, sleepy head appeared trough a crack in between the pillows and she yawned.

"Hey, Baby D. what's cracking?" he said quietly, pulling the little girl from the mess of his bed and standing her on the edge.

"I'm tired, Troy, can you take me to my room?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, her tiny nails digging into the soft skin on the back of his head, giving him a feeling of pride. He looked after this girl, single handedly. Sometimes he had help from his mom, but she had Adam and his crisis of a life to handle, so Troy was left with the cute little Delilah.

"Okay." he said, clearing his throat gently and standing her on his bed.

"Troy... My room..." she stuttered, rubbing her eyes and stomping her foot angrily. He shook his head at her quickly, stuffing the last pancake into his mouth before pulling on his gray zip-up jacket and wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. He walked over to her, pulling his bag to one side and then swooping her into his arms and carrying her to the door. A few of the pieces of paper from his math book flew onto the floor, and Delilah instantly took an interest to the paper that was swaying back and forth in the slight breeze coming from his window.

"What... Is that?" she said, stifling a yawn. She wiggled out of Troy's strong arms and skipped up to his bed, wrapping her legs in the duvet and picking a random sheet up.

"Oh, that's my math homework... Me and Gabriella should be doing it together, but I haven't done hardly anything, so I decided to write some up." he answered quickly, snatching the sheet from her grubby fingers and smoothing out the creases.

"But that's not what my brother would do... Because he's lazy." she said slowly, sticking her tongue out as she looked around the room in deep thought.

"I know. But I want to change."

"No you don't. you will never change, Mr. Bolton. You will just be my brother, okay?" she replied sweetly, standing up and scurrying towards him, and he let her climb up his body and settle in his arms.

"But I want to be more. I want to be Gabriella's, too. I love her."

"Me too."

Troy smirked, watching the gorgeous little blond fall into a drowsy sleep, and he sat on his bed gently, watching her and watching her.

He carried her through to her room, dropping her into her cot before turning the light off and jogging into his room, noticing the time. School started in one hour. And in one hour and exactly 4 minutes and 23 seconds, he would see Gabriella in her seat in homeroom after the short walk from the school car park to his locker, a quick 1 minute 4 seconds chat with Chad, and a slow shuffle towards Mrs Darbus' drama room.

He picked up his bag and the extra pieces of paper, ready to drive the 47 minute drive to school, and then stop at the mini-mart to buy some lunch. Cafeteria food was bad on a Monday.

Just then, his computer buzzed to life and his email inbox automatically opened. His left eyebrow raised as he shuffled across the room and sat down roughly by his desk. _An email at this time of morning?_ Troy couldn't understand why kids were made to wake up so early.

He heard his father leave, banging the back door behind him and letting the blinds flap around before settling. This made Troy worry, because Jack was supposed to take Troy to school and if Troy was late, it wouldn't look good.

He had just received an email from Gabriella, and, curious, he opened it.

'_Troy, this is our math assignment. I know you weren't going to do any work, so I thought what they hey? I might as well do it. So, I hope you actually read this so when we have to explain you won't say, "Well, I forgot how you do calculus because I left my calculator at home." Yes, very creative. So, enjoy getting a fabulous A. for once."_

Attached to the email was a word document, and on it, was line after line of Gabriella glorious handwriting, writing loops and circles and numbers and letters, line and squiggles and dots and equations.

He felt a pain in the pit of his stomach, and his eyes slowly glanced at his bag, which was overflowing with paper.

"No!" he whispered, gritting his teeth and closing the window. He placed his bag on his bed, placing his head in his hands. He stood up and wandered towards the window, where he watched the school bus roll along, past his house, to the stop along the road. He knew Gabriella got that bus because she didn't like to drive in the summer, she felt enough people were killing the environment.

Grabbing up his bag again, he sprinted out of his room and outside, closing the door behind him with an almighty slam. He ran past his mother, who was chilling on a hammock with a face mask on, and out the back gate.

"Have fun at school!" she screeched, flipping the page of her magazine over. Troy smiled at her over the fence and ran towards the bus, waving his hands in front of him manically.

"Wait! Wait!" he yelled, watching the bus slowly grind to a halt, a few meters away from the stop it had just stopped at moments ago.

"I need to get on!" he panted, placing a hand on the opening doors and stepping up, looking across the bus carefully.

He spotted Gabriella near the back, reading a book on teenage pregnancy.

"Thanks." he said to the driver quietly, still out of breath, as he skidded up the isle of the bus. He slid towards Gabriella carefully, and sat down in the seat next to her, moving her bag onto his lap.

"Gabriella, I did work for our assignment. I'm not accepting the fact you did it by yourself. I'm not going to listen to your email. You were probably just upset with me, and you have a reason to, I know, but I really do love you a lot and it's not that I did this work for an A, I wanted to do it to show you I can do it. I'm not a stupid, ignorant, freaky kid anymore. I'm a grownup." he said pleadingly, pulling her quivering hand into his.

"Huh? Troy?" she cried, the glasses on her nose slipping. She pushed the book into her bag, pulling it from Troy and placing it on the floor by her feet.

"I'm sorry." he panted, thrusting a handful of the papers underneath her nose, watching her eyes glance back and forth, checking the information over and over again.

"I'm sorry Troy. This information is incorrect. The c is 5, not 3, and this equation is completely wrong, where'd you get the 29? You need to explain your actions, your handwriting is atrocious, no teacher could read this, and your 7's look like 1's. and, I don't need your pitiful work. You just did this when I sent you the email. I can tell, Troy. I'm not dumb." she said quietly, pulling the glasses from her nose and inspecting them, her un-manicured fingers poking and rubbing them gently.

They were a dark brown color, and they had navy spirals along the rims and edges. The glass was slightly tinted and a brownish color, and they were twice the size as normal glasses. They were too big for her face and they slipped off of her ears and nose.

"No, I swear, I wanted to help, the whole reason I got the bus was to show you what I'd done. I swear." he pleaded, pulling her hand into his again.

She pulled it back, shaking her head. Her hair wasn't straightened as usual, but it was frizzy and it didn't look like she even attempted to brush it out. Her skin was paler and she had a small spot on her chin. Her lipstick was smudged and a strange color, as if it was like jelly.

"What have you done? You're... Beautiful." Troy smiled, pulling her into a long hug, resting his chin on her head.

"No, Troy, I'm an ugly, disgusting pig and the whole reason I look like this is because you made me so upset I did the whole assignment, which kept me up until midnight, but then I couldn't sleep because I felt guilty that I hurt you but I still love you... That... Didn't come out, right?" she asked, pulling away from his embrace and looking scared all of a sudden.

"Hell yeah." he whispered, pulling her into a gentle, loving kiss.

And, thankfully, she returned it.

---

There we go.

Review, please! Nearing the end, by the way... Yeah, I know, it's been a great experience for me too.

Please review! Love you lots and lots and lots..xx

Peace!!!

x


	20. Les Miserables

Les Miserables

Sharpay woke up with a stiff neck. Her eyes glanced around her to find she was in the lounge, wrapped in Ben's arms. He stirred, feeling her movement, and she smiled and snuggled back down into his chest, breathing in their identical smells. She heard a knock at the door, and Ryan walked in, carrying a tray with 3 plates of pancakes.

"Morning, siblings." He cried, placing the tray down and sitting on the edge of the couch, beaming down at the tired twosome.

"Hey." She whispered, not wanting to wake Ben, who looked so peaceful and happy sleeping.

"Hey, Ben, wake up." Ryan shouted, making Sharpay freeze and glare at him, doing what she was trying to avoid.

Ben slowly woke up, his long lashes fluttering over his blue eyes. He flicked his sandy hair from his eyes and sat up, smiling.

"Hello, you two. Ooh, pancakes!" he cried, rubbing his stomach and making an 'mm' noise.

He picked the plate up with the smallest pancake on it and started to eat; leaving no time for Sharpay to point out that a big boy like him should have the biggest pancake. But she just shrugged and took the biggest, smiling as though this was a treat for her.

"So, what happened last night?" Sharpay asked between mouthfuls, staring down at her cast, watching her vision focus and re-focus.

"Well…" Ryan started, looking in every direction apart from Sharpay's. He didn't really know what to say, as he though about it more, he thought that he hadn't really done much.

---

Flashback  
_"Mom, you have to go now!" Sharpay ordered, pointing at the taxi outside the door.  
Tonight, her mom and dad were going to get back together again.  
"Okay, okay, I'm going! Be good, now!" she cried, kissing Sharpay's cheek and setting off, clutch back wobbling nervously in her hand.  
Sharpay wave them off, closing the door behind her.  
Ben poked his head round the corner, grinning that gorgeous Evans grin  
"Plan 2." he whispered delightfully, pulling Ryan out form behind him  
"Do I have to?" he asked unhappily, looking down at himself in disgust  
Sharpay laughed loudly, it was a site to see. Ryan was wearing all black with a pink and black checked hat and matching glasses._

"_Yes, now go." she said quietly, pushing his shoulder gently.  
"Okay, I love you two." he said unsatisfying, walking out the door and closing it behind him._

_He ran into the theater, watching his parents guide each other into theater 7. His mother looked ecstatic being back at the theater, and his father looked down proudly, very happy he was finally getting along with his wife._

_Ryan looked around him and made his way to the fully loaded locker, where Gran had used all those times before. He dreaded whatever was inside, but Ben had explained it wasn't pretty._

_As he remembered the combination off the top of his head, he yanked open the door to find a long, purple dress, black stilettos, a purple head turban, and black and purple bangles and clip on earrings._

"_Oh, I'm so not wearing this. Purple is not my skin __color__!" he whispered to himself, pulling them reluctantly from the locker to reveal a reddish/auburn wig too. He silently cursed his sister, pulling it out as well and walking off to find a girl's toilets._

_He staggered out moments later, the purple dress clinging to his figure in a most uncomfortable manner. The black stilettos were killing him and he hadn't even bothered with the wig yet. Sighing, he placed it on his head and smoothing out any kinks and knots. Then, he placed the turban on his head and round the cloth round and round._

_He pulled some makeup from his bag, stopping in front of a mirror to apply some lipstick, mascara and eye-shadow._

"_Ugh. I look like a right girl." He mumbled underneath his breath, stashing his black outfit, his bag, and his sneakers in the locker and strutting as well as he could into theater 7._

"_Hello, sir, madam, can I read your palms?" he asked in a raspy voice, stopping before his parents who sat quiet near the front. They were in little armchairs, clinking their champagne glasses together every now and then. His mother was talking to a woman beside her, but hearing the raspy voice she turned back round and smiled._

"_Oh, hello. You're not the usual palm-reader, are you…?" she asked, placing her glass down on the little table in front of them both, picking up a cashew nut from a tray._

"_Umm, when was the last time you came here?" he laughed, trying not to look nervous._

"_Oh, ages ago! She must've died since then. Oh I hope she's ok. Rest in peace." The adults closed their eyes and bowed their heads, before reopening them and talking to one another._

"_Ahem. She's holidaying in Hawaii right now. I'm her daughter, M…Melinda." He stuttered, sitting down in an opposite armchair and crossing his legs._

"_Oh. Well, okay. Read our palms." His father said, holding out his right hand._

_Ryan pulled a pile of cards from his pocket, shifting around because the dress was sticking to him._

_He read the cards, which Sharpay and Ben had cleverly made a few nights back. Ryan pulled the top one off and held it between his manicured fingers awkwardly. He read the first instruction._

"_Take daddy's hand. Then rub it a few times, pretend you can see something, and chant a special spell used once every month by normal palm-readers. Say, ichnite billet deer seizes. Then, look all surprised as if you see something interesting. Put this card away when you've done that and then tell him he sees a rabbit in a hole, with 2 smaller rabbits behind it. Then pick up the next card and take mother's hand."_

_He nodded slowly, and then looked back up at the impatient couple. They were whispering to each other, looking back at Ryan then towards the front, where a woman was standing and testing the microphone. He knew he had to hurry, he was too involved with the theater to know that meant they were about to introduce the show._

"_Well, sir, let me get your hand for you... haha..." he croaked; grabbing his hand roughly and stroking it with his thumb, feeling the softness of the skin against his makeup coated hand. "Ooh, what moisturiser do you use?" he joked, but neither his mother nor father laughed._

"_Well, this is a special chant only used one night a month by all palm-readers, and I haven't seen anyone I have felt I needed to use it on this month. But, I think you two are in need of some serious chanting." He croaked stupidly, improvising as he silently cursed his sister for not putting any details. Mr. Evans nodded in approval, and Ryan giggled to himself, starting to chant._

"_Ichnite billet deer seized. Ichnite billet deer seized." He whispered, rubbing his palm harder and harder, before jumping back in his seat, yelping. His hands flew up into the air, flapping around him wildly before resting on his cheeks, making his mouth open and his cheeks become chubby. He jumped up and down for a moment, for freezing his body up and flopping back in the chair. He had one hand on his forehead, and it twitched every three seconds._

"_Help, I think this woman is having a seizure!" Mr. Evans cried, but Ryan shook his head and chuckled silently, out of breath after his strange dance. He grabbed the man's hand and rubbed it again, before opening his eyes and blinking about the two, who looked more confused than a possum doing a crossword puzzle._

"_Hmm... ooh, what's this? Well, I see something interesting, let me tell you!" he chuckled again, sounding more manly than womanly. "Umm, ahem, sorry, I have a sore throat. I meant to say that I can see... ooh, I can see a rabbit. And right behind it, is 2 smaller rabbits!" he cried, grabbing his forehead and drawing circles, eyes flashing with delight. He bared his teeth, stroking his tongue across them, making them gleam in the dimmed light._

"_Uh, Melinda, my hand's here." He said quietly, and Ryan jumped back into action, grinning and hiding his face._

"_Yes, back to your hand. Well, there are 3 rabbits. One must be you, dad--sir. Do you have children, sir?" Ryan croaked, trying not to slap his forehead. He was so stupid, and although it was tempting to scream and punch him self endlessly, he didn't. Mr. Evans seemed to ignore the fact 'she' had called him dad, and kept on talking._

"_Yes. Strangely enough, I have two. Their names are Sharpay and Ryan." _

"_Ooh! Fabulous names, I must say." He yelped, jumping in his seat with delight. His father hadn't noticed!_

"_Are you suggesting I should spend more time with my children, ma'am?" he asked, pulling his hand away from Ryan and leaning forward, his top lip curved._

"_Well, I won't know until I try the missus, hmm?" he replied, even croakier than usual. His palms were getting sweaty, and his wig was itching his head like mad. He didn't know if he could go through with this, or keep the act up any longer, but Mrs Evans placed her tiny hand in front of him and he took it as gracefully as he could._

_He picked up the next card, smiling at the two as they exchanged smirks and looked back at Ryan. He read the second instruction._

"_When you pick up mother's hand, don't chant. Just stare and gasp a lot. Then, say you saw pain and hurt. You saw shouting and crying. You saw two children crying into each other, forced into an awkward relationship brought together with the need of happiness. You saw that a woman was breaking down, losing all sense, about to leave. Tell them this needs sorting out, leave, and then come back. Pick up the next card when you get back. Go over the top if necessary, I know what you're like."_

_He pulled a face as he read the last bit, groaning and placing the card in his lap, looking up at the clearly bored couple._

"_Well... I can see... Oh..." he gasped, trying to curve his mouth more womanly, but ended up looking like a roasted pig with an apple shoved into its mouth._

"_What? What?" she pleaded, kind of knowing what to expect._

_He gasped some more, rubbing into the hand harder, before gasping and then turning to Mr. Evans, shaking his head._

"_I see... well, I see a lot. I see a lot of sadness. I see pain. It's terribly sad. I see two children... the two children are... teenagers. They are crying into each other, they are distraught and one is holding their ears. They are producing a relationship from nothing but hurt. They seek happiness, but can't find it anywhere. They get into trouble, looking for something they need from the ones closest to them." Ryan paused for a second, feeling overwhelmed that he could speak his true feelings to his parents without feeling ashamed or embarrassed, but it made him feel upset that he couldn't talk to them in person, he knew it hurt to not be able to trust them and believe them when they said not to worry. "Oh, wait, I see a woman now. The children are standing in the background, they seem angry. They are no longer holding each other; they are standing side by side, holding hands. They look as if they feel a bit awkward in this situation. The woman is crying and shouting, and she is on her knees. She has a bag in her hand, and is pointing towards an open door. The children stay still as she walks away. The children start shouting and crying, as if it is their responsibility to fill the arguing parent's shoes. I mean the upset woman's shoes." He finished, holding his head in his hands, pulling away from a shocked and tearful Mrs Evans._

"_Is this a correct reading?" she whispered, leaning back gently, closing her eyes. He nodded gently, standing up and pushing the chair into the table._

"_Excuse me. I think I need to sort this reading out. I will be back in a few minutes. I'm sorry." He left swiftly, feeling a tear drip down his cheek. The look on his mother's face was terrible. _

"_Phew... calm down Ryan, calm down, it's only words. They mean nothing; this will just help our family. Calm down. Don't cry, don't cry. You're a man. You're a man." He whispered to himself, causing an old woman with large glasses to stare at him, quite surprised. "I, I meant I'm the man. You know, it's an expression." He said, and she nodded and walked along._

_He picked up the second card again and read it through, checking he had done it right. Then, he placed it in his dress pocket and strutted back inside, smiling and swaying as much as he could._

"_Hello again, I'm sorry. I had to sort it our professionally, you know what these cards are like. They can say any old nonsense!" he joked, picking up the third and final card. His mother looked as if she had been crying, and the father was now closer to her with his arm across her shoulders. He read the card slowly._

"_Tell them the predictions were correct. Tell them that what you saw was different; never have you seen it in your entire life. Say that it must involve them two. Ask if they have any problems at home. Ask them if anyone in the family has died. Whatever you do, don't cry over Gran. Okay, and then tell them these sorts of situations are helped when two people become closer than they were before. Tell them that whatever they are asked to do, they do it with twice as much power. Tell them it could save many people's lives. Then, tell them they were lucky they weren't already in a lot of trouble. Then, leave."_

_He nodded at them both, and they leaned forwards, placing their empty champagne glasses on the table in front of them simultaneously._

"_Well, I have to say these predictions are in fact true. The rabbits were symbols for a father/mother and two children. It says that they need more protecting and more time on their own, or more time with their parents. The second prediction was a little different. Never have I seen that type of prediction, and I have done this for many years. I was shocked and I still can't believe it, but I know this needs sorting out now. Do you have problems at home? Don't answer with words, just simply shake your head or nod your head." _

_They both nodded slowly, gulping._

"_Okay. Have you lost family recently, or in the past?"_

_Again they nodded, making Mrs Evans start crying._

"_Well, these situations are helped when two people are close. Are you close?"_

"_Well, not really. We've been fighting ever since our eldest son, Ben, died." Mr. Evans gulped, looking worriedly at his silently crying wife._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry. Well, I think this will help you become closer than you already are. Don't you agree?"_

_They both nodded._

"_There is so much I can see right now! There's a lot of trouble, a lot of pain. Well, I came at the right time. I think you two can do anything you're asked to. In fact, you can do it twice as well. Am I correct?"_

_They nodded slowly, exchanging glances before staring long and hard back at Ryan._

"_And I think that could save a lot. I think it can save a lot of pain, trouble, umm... lives. If you fight, think about your children. They need you. They need your support and your love. They need togetherness. They need someone to set a good example. Is shouting, fighting, hurting, crying, breaking, smashing and leaving a good example?"_

_They shook their heads, and they gripped onto each other's hands tightly._

"_You know, you two are lucky. I can sense that if you two left it any sooner, someone could've gotten seriously hurt. You were right to come here."_

"_Our children pushed us into it. They knew each time we fought, their Gran took us out. I don't know how they guessed, but she brought us here. And we always made up afterwards. I don't know why, it must've been her magic, or the way she left in the break and your mother came and read our palms. She told us we needed each other, and we talked it out and missed the rest of the film, drinking coffee and making up. But now she's dead, no one was able to take us out again. Me and my wife didn't want to come on our own, I mean, if your mother wasn't here, something could've gone terribly wrong." Mr. Evans whispered, hugging his wife closer to him, breathing gently and closing his eyes for a moment._

"_What a smart woman Gran sounded." The lady who was testing the microphone earlier came back out and smiled, leaving everyone quiet. "Well, I must leave you now. Thank you for giving me your time."_

_And Ryan left swiftly, tears stinging his own eyes. His parents watched him walk away, saying thank you back, but he didn't hear because he started running towards the locker and the girl's bathroom._

_-End flashback-_

"Wow, mother actually cried?!" Sharpay spluttered, pieces of pancake covering poor Ben. He just smiled when he felt pancake stick to his cheek, he wiped it away gently and resumed to eating his own pancake.

"Yes. I thought I was going to cry too. It was so strange, she started crying and daddy had to do all the talking for her. She looked so guilty, I felt really bad." He answered, looking at his tap shoes, clicking the heels together and sighing.

"No, Ryan, that's great news. It means they've really hit rock bottom. They know what it feels like. They might stop fighting forever!" she stood up and wrapped her brothers in a hug, squealing and jumping up and down. "We have to go out and celebrate. We have to do something."

"You know, I have to go soon." Ben whispered, standing up and pulling away from Sharpay, who had her arm wrapped around his waist.

"But, you can't go. I love you." She whispered back, watching him walk into the kitchen, shaking his head. "Well, at least show us a sign you made it to heaven okay. And, tell Gran I love her. But don't make it seem as if I forgot her, I was just scared and I'm sorry I never prayed for you or Gran either. I'm still shocked about it today. But, no! My brother can't just leave, I've gotten so close to you now it's..." she stopped, watching him turn to her, a black bag over his shoulder and a pair of boots on his feet.

"I have to leave. Don't worry Sharpay, I know you love me, I'll talk to Gran for you, and I'll look over you as much as you can. I'll work wonders for you, okay? Find you a boyfriend, someone you can love more than me."

"You know that'll never happen." She whispered, wrapping him in a tight hug and breathing in the Evans scent. She kissed his cheek and he kissed hers, and then Ben and Ryan shared a hug before he walked out of the front door, making Ryan and Sharpay grab onto each other and breathe in and out deeply.

They walked into the kitchen, and Sharpay thought back over what Ryan had said to her parents.

'_They are producing a relationship from nothing but hurt. They seek happiness, but can't find it anywhere. They get into trouble, looking for something they need from the ones closest to them.'_

"Ryan, you know last night..." she started quietly, picking up an apple and inspecting it carefully. He nodded at her, mouth full of bran flakes. She smiled at him, watching him skip around the room, finding the spoons and milk before continuing with her question. "What did you mean when you said to mother that you saw us two 'producing a relationship from nothing but hurt'?"

He froze for a second, looking at her before letting his eyes wonder towards the sink, where three dirty plates sat. "Well, I don't know really."

"And the fact we get into trouble. What trouble would that be?"

"Well, you and Troy, stuff like that..." he mumbled, pushing his bowl of bran flakes away from him and looking away, as if the conversation was making him lose his appetite. He felt some sort of telepathy happen. He looked over at Sharpay, and he could suddenly look right through her and find out what she was thinking. "Is he in love with me? Does he want to be my boyfriend?" echoed around her mind, as she stared long and hard at him, taking a bite form the shiny apple in her hand.

The same thing was happening to her; she looked at Ryan quickly and felt a million words fly through her mind. She blamed it on some sort of twin telepathy. She heard his voice, the voice inside his head. "What, no! I don't love my sister, do I? Or, should I? She's the one I look up to and love the most, so why not?"

She looked away quickly, not hearing him get up and walk slowly over to her.

"Am I thinking what you're thinking?" he whispered in her ear, cupping her face in his hands. She shrugged, smirking as she swallowed her apple and closed her eyes. Sensing what she was doing, he swallowed the spit in his mouth and leaned in. their lips touched for a millisecond, before they heard the doorbell go. They jumped apart, and Sharpay noticed Ryan looked quite pale. She patted her cheek gently, biting her lip. He walked up to the door, collecting the post and walking back in. he bit his lip too, looking at her face go red.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs." He whispered, before slowly turning and walking out of the kitchen.

She nodded to herself, smiling idiotically and touching her lips gently with the tips of her fingers, the warmth of Ryan's lips still there. His touch had made her tingle, his words had made her heart flutter, but all she could think about each time she closed her eyes to forget the whole thing, there was one word that flashed through her mind each time she stopped, and that was: Incest.

---

_**Sorry this has NO Troyella! I just... got bored of flipping through my chapters and seeing the random bits with Ryan and Sharpay in... So I had to do this chapter. There'll be a new one of these SO soon though... And, who am I talking to, no one really reads this. Do they:'( NOPE.**_

_**Oh well. REVIEW if you're there. **_


	21. First Date Again

First Date Again

It was time for math class. Troy groaned as he stumbled in, 5 minutes late. Mr. Ball didn't even bother to yell at him again.

"Hello again, Gabriella. Thanks for doing my project for me." He mumbled, sitting down by Gabriella and placing his bag on the table.

"No problem. But, I binned our project. I... I felt bad for not letting you do any. You... you're a nice guy and I was bad. I'm sorry."

"Come on. It's alright. You know, I'm probably not gonna do any work, still." He teased, turning away from her playfully and crossing his arms.

"No, you're doing what I'm saying, okay? And then, maybe you can come round for dinner tonight." She said quietly, smiling gently and placing a hand on Troy's arm, making him turn back around and face her.

"Oh, you want me to come to tea at yours tonight? Yeah, cool. I'll come at 7." He said, smiling and jumping in his seat with delight.

"Why not just come after school?" she asked innocently, opening her math book.

"Umm, I have basketball... nothing. I'll be coming right over." He smiled, looking at the door slowly before smiling again. He had just made up with Gabriella and was about to go to hers for tea!

"Great, can't wait." She said, before picking up her folder and trading seats with Chad, who came and sat next to Troy.

"Hmm, something is up with you!" he cried, patting Troy on the back and letting his head lean on his hand. "It's about Gabriella, isn't it?"

"She invited me round for dinner tonight. I'm so nervous, something will happen and she'll hate me again." He worried, placing a hand on his cheek and drawing circles with his index finger. "Maybe I'll fall out of love with her. Maybe she's not as great as I remembered. Maybe she's a slob, maybe her mom is a bit weird, maybe the food is terrible..."

"Just don't worry. Please. It's unhealthy, dude!" Chad said, twirling his fingers around in a bored fashion. He looked over at Taylor, where Gabriella and she were chatting and drawing doodles on the front of their notebooks.

"It's not. It's normal. Everyone has problems like these when the girl of their DREAMS has just asked them to their house!" Troy screamed, going slightly red in the face.

"Pfft, no they don't." Chad rumbled, turning to look at Taylor again. "Man, you know, Taylor and I have been dating for a while now, and... well... we haven't done anything. We're so wrapped up in this math business and it's all she talks about. Can you help me?" he turned in his seat to face Troy, who had his head in his hands. He lifted his head slowly, his forehead creased.

"Do I LOOK like I can help you?" he mumbled, getting up and walking towards another basketball player's table.

---

"Hey, Chad..." Taylor said after a while, walking up to the boy and ruffling his giant afro. "I have to ask you something real important, okay? So you have to listen." She spoke as if he was 5.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listening; I'm not a 5 year old." He grumbled, but he turned in his seat and allowed Taylor to sit on his lap.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out tonight. They're opening that new theater tonight and there's that new performance on 'Beauty and the Beast' as well. Shall we go?" she asked, wrapping an arm around hi shoulder and kissing his forehead as he sat with his mouth hanging open.

"Umm, well, uh, yeah. I guess." He stuttered, smiling as she nodded and walked away. "Man, Troy was right. This is freaky... I need help." He walked off slowly, biting his knuckles nervously.

---

"Hmm... gotta... and she'll... gotta talk... hmm... no, no... Hmm, I mean, I think... umm, true... gotta... false... umm... none of the above!" Troy mumbled in his sleep, face stuck to his desk.

"Oi, Troy!" Chad whispered, poking Troy's forehead roughly. Troy woke up, startled by the touch, and screamed.

"Chad! Why did you wake me up?"

"Well, first, you're in lessons, and second, I'm scared too. Taylor asked me on a date tonight as well. We're going to the theater."

"Well, if you don't wanna go to the theater just tell her." He answered impatiently, laying his head back on the desk.

"No, it's not that... I'm nervous that she'll fall out of love with me. I mean, I've forgotten what it's like to hang out with Taylor. I've forgotten her favorite candy and her favorite flower. How can I turn up with the wrong candy and flower? She'll hate me. But what if I fall out of love with her? What if she picks her teeth with her toenails or burps so loud the people on stage can hear it?"

"Well, if she could burp that loud, I would be proud to call her my girlfriend." Troy laughed, opening a packet of peanuts and shoveling them into his mouth. He glanced up at the clock, which told him he had 20 more minutes until break.

"No, that's not the point."

"Okay, okay. You want my help. Just... ask Gabriella what she's like and her favorite stuff again. She'll know because they're best mates."

"Oh, thanks man." Chad cried, hugging his best friend and then charging off to talk to Gabriella.

"But, what about my problem?!" he cried after him, but Chad didn't hear.

He smacked his forehead, finally realizing. He'd ask Taylor!

---

He casually walked over to the table Taylor was working on, hearing her chatting away to a number of different people, all from different cliques.

"Hi, Taylor." He called over to her, running up to her table and placing a hand behind his head, stretching. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Not now, Troy, I'm obviously busy." She laughed, trying to shoo him away.

He shook his head, placing a hand on the open book in front of her that everyone was gathered around. "No. I'll give you back your wondrous book with all the answers when you help me. Ooh, and when I get to copy them too." He quickly started scribbling some numbers on his arm before looking up at the groaning crowd of people.

"Come on, Troy, we need the book. Taylor was teaching us about calculus and stuff and we don't get it. The book is our master. We worship this book. We NEED THIS BOOK!" Lowry screamed; making Troy and Taylor exchange scared glances.

"Oh, what the heck." He said and threw the book at them, pulling Taylor into a corner of a room. "I need to know everything about Gabriella, okay? I'm gonna record you, so speak clearly. Okay and go."

"What? Troy!" she yelled, but saw he had a recorder in his hands, so she rolled her eyes and told him what she knew. "Okay, fine. Well, her favorite color is blue, she likes classical music, and she likes math and science, her hero is Einstein, when she leaves school she wants to become a doctor or a scientist, she wants to marry you, she wants 4 kids, she goes to church, her favorite cousin is the 14 year old boy called Bert, she loves Shakespeare and especially Romeo and Juliet, she loves burgers and her favorite sports are baseball and roller skating. Enough?"

"No. Keep going... Okay, in a minute. I need a break." He ordered, stopping recording and wiping his forehead. "Phew! Intense moments there, eh? And, she wants to marry me. And she wants 4 kids as well. What else does she want from me?"

"Well, she wants a big house and a big wedding; she wants to have grandkids, she wants the kids to believe in the tooth fairy and she doesn't want to tell the kids that Santa Claus isn't real until the last one is at least 10. She thinks you guys should have 2 girls and 2 boys, Lucille, Rachael, Benedict and Donny. She wants Lucille to look like you, Benedict and Rachael to be twins and look like her, and Donny to look like a mix.

"She wants Donny to have long, brown hair, your smile, her nose, her skin color, and your eye color. She wants Lucille to have green eyes and Benedict to have brown eyes. Rachael should have blue eyes. Rachael's hair would be shoulder length and she would love to wear pink bows in her hair. Lucille would have straight hair all the way down her back. On special occasions she would curl it and it would be inches shorter.

"When Lucille becomes 15 she'll get a boyfriend who will look like you and she'll then cut her hair into a bob. She'll get accidentally pregnant at the age of 16 and you will have 1 grandkid already. She'll get married to her boyfriend, who'll be called Darren Smith, when she's 24 because he was too nervous to propose all those years before. Her dress would be stretched over her bump, because she was having triplets during her wedding, and she didn't want to postpone the wedding just because of her little rascals. She calls them her piglets. Lucille will go on to have eight kids, two boys and six girls. The triplets are all grils, and two boys are twins. Their names are Gretchen, Ellie, Chloe, Rich, Eddie, Nancy, Loren and the oldest is Missy. She lost two children, one was premature and the other got cot death. She had named them Alexis and Mae. She had 3 miscarriages after her eight children and then gave up. She never lived out her dream of having 15 kids. It broke her heart and she had to send Eddie to military school when he was 12 because he made fun of her. He finally lost the plot and hit her, which gave her no choice but to send him. He came back three years after; he was scared of his mother and moved out when he was 16, joining the army. The oldest kid, Missy, got into a row with Darren and she committed suicide, jumping off a bridge. Darren thought it was his fault, and left Lucille on her own, and once the kids moved out, she was 54 when the last one, Gretchen left. She'll move into an old person's home and die when she's 66 from a heart attack.

"Rachael will have trouble with relationships and will have 3 kids with all different dads, and she'll have a boy and 2 girls, when she's 24, 27, and 28. She'll meet Graham when she's off traveling. She travels because of her job as an assistant to a model, but she quits when she meets him because he was on his way to Albuquerque, and she wanted to go back to Albuquerque as well because she missed all her family. They had met when they were 35, and she and her kids came back home then. You, Gabriella, Graham and Rachael all met up and had coffee in a little café and, even though Graham and Rachael had only known each other for a few days, you allowed her to move in with him because you liked him so much. She'll finally settle with Graham in Albuquerque but they won't get married, because he dies of a brain tumor just a few days after he proposes. He was only 37 when he dies. It left Rachael very depressed and she moves back in with you and Gabriella. You don't know how to handle it, so you just leave her be. She develops some illness in her liver and she dies when she's 39. Lucille gets custody of the girls, Eleanor and Hattie, who were 11 and 12. But you and Gabriella loved her son, Jeremy, so much, you kept him. He was 14 when you took him in, and he loved it so much, he didn't leave until he was 26 and he met his future wife. He proposed to her just days after meeting her, and they moved to Australia. She dies after being bitten by a snake.

"Benedict is a real mommy's boy, and he never leaves her side. That made you so angry, you bought him a house and everything, but he decided to stay at home. Breaking Gabriella's heart, you moved out, but Benedict still didn't leave. You and Gabriella kept contact, but soon you and she lose interest in each other and stop phoning and texting. But soon Benedict meets Jessica, and you were so shocked. You had always thought he was gay, whenever the game was on; he was upstairs, talking to his friends, who were all girls, on the phone and sorting out his closet. She was very rich, and you liked her immediately, and when he and Jessica moved down to South America, you moved back in with Gabriella and Jeremy. You also said you were moving in sooner or later because of the neighbors. And you missed the way the couch was so lumpy, whenever you moved, it felt as if someone was poking your bum. Benedict and Jessica buy a house in South America like I said and he proposes, and when she says yes confetti falls from the ceiling and balloons fly in from the doors. She says it was really magical because it was snowing outside and they were holding hands on the couch, watching Friends. It was the episode where Chandler proposed to Monica, and it was so sweet Jessica started to cry and they had to move house because the room just set her off in tears of happiness. They sell that house and buy a little cottage in the middle of a forest and quit their jobs, and live off berries in the woods and then they get the money they need by building a farm and breeding sheep and cows. Then they move to Europe and teach foreign kids to speak English. They have no kids, because Benedict says what's the point in having kids when you get to play with them your whole life at work? And they both want to work and they were so close to the kids at the school they thought if they had to leave they wouldn't get over it. They die when the school shuts down and they get jobs in factories, catch a disease and it finally kills them.

"Donny will have singing lessons and join a band as the lead singer. He becomes famous and marries a supermodel, moving to Florida. She'll become anorexic, die, and he's crushed so he moves back home. The band splits because he doesn't join in anymore and complains that they couldn't sing for toffee, and he goes solo. He learns how to play the guitar and gets to no.1 on the Hottest Guy of The Year list. He finally gets married again to another model called Marian that's curvy and not about to die and they have twins. The twins are called Alice and Nick and when it's his 40th birthday, the kids put on a show for him at one of his concerts and they get a record deal when they're 7. Donny stops singing and decides he's too old when he's 45, and the kids who are 12 make all the money for the old couple. When Alice gets ill at 16 and dies, he gets so guilty thinking that his family was going to have no money he hanged himself in his room when he was 49.

"You and Gabriella will hold Thanksgiving each year and the table that you had in your dining room was too small because each year the family was growing so you had to buy another one. But when it started getting smaller and smaller, Gabriella went crazy and went into a mental home. You get left alone, and you're 64, and there's no one to look after you, and you have a stroke. You get sent to hospital and Gabriella comes and saves you. When you're 67 she gets upset again and shoots herself. You shoot yourself as well because she's dying and you want to die together. You die holding onto each other and you get buried in the same grave. 13 of your kids and grandkids were there to mourn but over 600 people came and 3 of your best friends even committed suicide they were so upset. Well, that's what she wants. Or wanted... she told me this when you two broke up the first time, she was so upset and she called and then I had to come round with popcorn and a movie to calm her down. You know, usually, it only takes muffins, but no, I had to pay an extra two dollars because this year popcorn is just so damn expensive!" she rambled on, and Troy recorded it all.

"She meant all that? Why did we break up?!" he said between sniffs. Realizing his sniffing, he stopped himself from crying and glanced over at Gabriella who was sitting by herself, smiling at her pencil which she twirled in between her finger and thumb.

"Uh, yes she said all that, I guess she meant it too. Now can I get back to those guys? They look annoyed and we only have 23 seconds left of this class." She said and Troy stepped out of her way, letting her curry towards Lowry and talk to him and the others enthusiastically.

23 seconds later, the bell went and everyone packed up and left.

Chad walked up to Troy, who was still standing by the door, his recorder in his hand, the light on top flashing. "Whoa, what have you recorded?" he asked, pulling it from Troy and pressing play. Troy watched Chad's eyes light up as he heard it was Taylor.

"Dude, you got your information, I see." He said after a while, but Troy hadn't realized he had listened to it all. He had been packing his bag up, smiling at the wall and thinking of Gabriella.

"Uh, yeah, I did."

---

_**More Troyella woo! All those really long paragraphs is Taylor telling the story that Gabriella told Taylor when Gabriella was crying over Troy when they broke up the first time.**_ _**It's talking about what Gabriella wanted for her family. A lot of dying so you can tell she was upset when she made it up. Donny, Benedict, Lucille and Rachael are her kids, the rest are her grandkids, and she had basically made it up on the spot so it's kinda weird. It took me like, 2 hours to figure out just that bit. Phew.**_

_**Please review! Thanks x **_


	22. Troy's Date

Troy's Date

"Are you ready to go now?" Gabriella asked Troy, who was sitting in his seat in science, staring into thin air. His lips were pursed together and a smile played along his lips, making his face shiver and twitch. "Troy?"

He didn't move, he just sat and stared in front of him, not daring to move. "I'm nervous." He whispered after a while, and she groaned and pulled him from his seat, lecturing him on wasting time.

As they made it to their cars, which were parked next to each other, Gabriella randomly wrapped her arms around him and started crying.

"I've missed you so much, Troy! I wish we hadn't ever broken up! Not ever, never ever, ever! I'm so happy!" she said through her tears, stopping every now and then, choking on her own words.

"I missed you too. This is why I'm so nervous." Troy said quietly, opening the door to his car and letting himself in. "So, see you in a few minutes?"

"Yeah, see you." Gabriella shouted as he closed the door, feeling her body tremble with excitement.

"Oh, I guess you and Troy are back together now?" Sharpay waltzed up, talking more happily and warmly than usual. Gabriella just nodded and smiled, biting a loose bit of skin on her bottom lip enthusiastically. "Hmm, you could use some lip balm."

She passed a tube of lip balm to Gabriella and she immediately layered it across her lips, rubbing them together. "Thanks." She said hurriedly, opening her car door and getting in, checking her hair in her car mirror.

"You look fine, Gabi." Sharpay said warmly, and then slapped her cheek in surprise, not meaning to have been nice.

"Thanks Sharpay. You're really starting to change, and I like that a lot." Gabriella said as she reversed out of her parking space, smiling out of the open window.

"Well, it won't be here for long! I haven't changed, I'm still the normal Sharpay!" she screeched, waving her Gucci bag in the air dangerously, papers fluttering in the breeze.

"Normal?" Ryan wrapped his arms around her stomach, kissing her cheek and turning her in his arms so she faced him. "I'm joking. You're just amazing!"

"No, I wasn't. I was a rough old kiddy. Well, anyway, you better drive me home before I kiss you right here." She said, sighing, watching as teachers and kids filed out of the school entrance, on foot, on a bike or in a car.

"Okay then. Let me hold those books for you, Miss Evans." He said politely, grabbing them from her arms and placing them in the back seat of his black convertible. He pulled on his black cap, studded with white diamonds, which stood out from his outfit. He was wearing black jeans and a black hoodie, with 'Wildcats' written in black and yellow decorative writing with a yellow signature from an old basketball player.

"I've missed wearing comfy clothes." Ryan sighed as he did up his seatbelt, watching Sharpay get in the other side, wearing a big royal-blue blouse, white cropped jeans and black and blue striped sandals. He laughed to himself as he felt his old sneakers hit the accelerator.

"Same, I can't remember ever feeling so... ugly. But I love being ugly." She said, resting her head back on the head-rest and smiling over at her brother. "Ryan, is it normal to have feelings for you?"

"Sure. I have feelings back, no one's there to stop us."

"But mom and dad are now fighting for our love, haven't you realized?"

"Yeah, maybe it's just a phase or something. Maybe we'll grow out of it or meet someone better for ourselves."

"Hmm, it might be, but I don't want to. I want to be yours forever."

She reached over and squeezed his free hand, making him smile.

---

Gabriella pulled up at her house to see Troy leaning on her front door, half asleep. She giggled and opened her door quietly, sneaking over to tickle him. Her hand was just centimeters away from his stomach when she felt his hands sneak up her back and tickle her ticklish spot.

"No! Troy! Get off of me!!!!" she screamed, slapping him and trying to open the front door. She eventually found her key that was lurking in one of her jeans pockets and she poked around, trying to find the keyhole.

"Oh, you're hopeless! Let me do it!" Troy said after a few minutes of moaning that he needed the toilet, and after receiving a few jabs from the key himself.

She sighed and handed the key over to him, trying to peer over his shoulder at the keyhole.

"I would've been able to do it if you'd let me out of this headlock!" she moaned, feeling the squeeze around her neck tighten playfully, and she immediately reacted, clawing at his arm as carefully as she could.

"Oww, are you turning into a cat or something?" Troy yelped, looking down at his bare arm to see a tiny scratch. "You're a monster."

He turned away from her, crossing his arms, and she hugged him form behind, kissing his shoulder. "No, no, I love you really."

"Sure you do, you big meanie." He pouted his lips and turned back at her, just to feel her lips on his. "You're still a meanie; you do understand that, right?"

He kissed her back, uncrossing his arms and wrapping them around her.

"So, what's for dinner?" he asked as she pulled back, grinning like an idiot. She shrugged, making herself comfortable on the couch and switching the TV on. "No, you're not getting comfortable now, we're going out!"

Troy picked up the remote and turned off the TV, placing it on the kitchen counter and pulling his cellphone from his jeans.

"No, I want to chill at home today, Troy!" Gabriella moaned; spreading herself out further on the couch, feet propped up on the arm.

"Come on, babes! We haven't done anything for ages together!" he looked down at her, watching her eyes close every few seconds and her mouth pout and wobble. "Okay, but we're not doing any math tonight, deal?"

"Deal." She said sleepily, rubbing her eyes, and curling her legs up underneath her chin, holding out her hand for the remote.

"I get to choose what we watch, then." Troy argued, sitting down beside Gabriella's feet and switching on the wrestling.

"Pfft, in your dreams, mate." Gabriella answered, leaning across and grabbing the remote, then putting some cartoons on and stretching her feet across Troy's knees.

"Do you mind? I don't want to have to put up with smelling your gross, mangled, stinking, fungus-infested feet on me!" Troy said, pushing her feet off his lap and putting his feet up on the coffee table, sighing and focusing on the TV screen.

"Oh, you'll put up with what I tell you to put up with." Gabriella threatened, placing her legs back up on Troy's legs, but to have them pushed off again.

All hell broke loose as Gabriella tried putting her feet up and accidentally kicked Troy in the face. He started to shout and suddenly they were wrestling and pushing each other onto couches. Gabriella back flipped over one armchair, Troy landed head first on another, Gabriella was tickled half to death, and Troy was gagging on her cheesy feet.

After another few minutes of trying to murder each other, Mrs Montez walked through the open door and started to laugh at the sight of the two.

"Get up, you're going to break something." She said as sternly as she could, but then burst out laughing again as Troy flipped Gabriella over in his arms and she went flying across the room, then screamed and tackled Troy onto a couch, repeatedly punching him.

Mrs Montez spoke to soon, because as Troy pushed Gabriella off of him, she staggered back, turned at the sound of her mom's laughter and whacked an expensive vase to the ground.

Troy and Gabriella both exchanged glances, getting up and standing next to each other, not daring to look back at Mrs Montez.

"Gabriella!" she yelled, placing her briefcase on the table and placing her hands on her hips. "Troy!"

"It was her/him!" they shouted simultaneously, but Mrs Montez just shook her head and picked up the largest piece of the vase, inspecting it.

"You can spend all tonight repairing it. And I'm NOT buying you ANY takeaway whatsoever! You can have steamed broccoli and lima beans."

"Oh, mom!" Gabriella moaned, picking up a few pieces of vase as well and brushing them out of her hand and onto the table, sighing and putting on the puppy dog eyes.

Troy just whacked her on the arm, making her stumble forwards and head butt the wall, and Mrs Montez couldn't help but laugh.

"Gabriella!" Troy shouted, grabbing the dizzy girl and placing her on the couch, rubbing her forehead soothingly.

"Oww." She muttered after a while, looking up at her mom with the puppy dog eyes.

"I was joking! You kids go out and do something, I'll clean this up." She said after a few minutes of silence, patting her daughter's shoulder and she immediately jumped up and smiled. "And you can get your own food as well. I act like a slave most of the time for you, but I won't today."

Gabriella nodded, holding out her hand and signaling her mom should give her some money.

"No, no, the gentleman shall pay." Troy said in a posh voice, linking with Gabriella's arm and strolling out the door with her. "I do insist, my fair lady."

"Oh, why, such a gentleman you are." She said in an equally as posh voice, flipping her hair over her shoulder and pouting like a film star. "And, I'm brunette, you silly goose."

"Oh my, Miss Gabriella!"

"What must be the problem, Sir Troy?"

"You're wearing a man's clothes! Where is your dress?"

"Oh, my, Sir Troy, I must've left it somewhere! Oh, woe is me!"

"Quick, we need a tailor's, and fast!"

The two charged through the quiet street, shrieking and yelling and pointing to various shops. This caused a lot of people to turn their heads and watch the two, trying to figure out whether they had mental problems or just looked old for their age.

"No, Sir Troy, I can't go on. These man clothes are weighing me down an awful lot; you'll have to go without me."

"I could never do that to you, Miss Gabriella. You're my shining star in the sky-eth."

"Oi, what are we supposed to be, medieval people or Romeo and Juliet?

"We can be both. Oh, Miss Gabriella, will you come-eth with me-eth, and we can run-eth away-eth?"

"Yes-eth, of course I will-eth because I love-eth you, Sir Troy."

"I love-eth you too, Miss Gabriella. You are the light in the sky-eth each time I wake up-eth."

"Well, you're the breakfast my mom-eth doth cook-eth for me-eth each morning."

"And you are the pillow that I snuggle up to-eth each night-eth."

"Why should I-eth be your pillow-eth to snuggle-eth up to-eth when you can snuggle-eth up to-eth me?"

"Because then-eth I can have both-eth."

"Oh-eth, I love-eth you more and more with each second-eth!"

"You-eth don't understand-eth how hard-eth it's been these last week-eths. I needed-eth you-eth, and you hated me-eth."

"I never ever-eth hated you-eth. I loved you-eth more than I ever-eth could've done-eth."

"That-eth is so reassuring-eth."

"Och, aye, me lad. Reassuring it is."

"Oh, what a wee little lassie you arrrrre! You're a real cute-n!"

"Oh, you are so gorgeous! Your lederhosen are so cute!"

"Wait, are lederhosen even Scottish?"

"Uh, I meant your gorgeous kilt!"

They went on and on, going through different languages and accents, before collapsing in a heap of giggles outside McDonald's.

"Troy, where are we?"

"Uh, I do not, er, a how you say, umm... understand?" he said in his best French accent, sitting on a swing in the kiddy's park and rubbing his chin, pulling a big pout and flopping his hair in his eyes.

"My bad, Monsieur Troy."

"Eugh, it is a, how you say-er, your bad." He said, spitting on the ground and recoiling away from her.

"Troy, you're so silly." She said between giggled, sitting on his lap and sitting still, enjoying the slight swinging back and forth.

"Vere are ve? I vont some thood now, my sveet, sveet Gabvriella." He said, licking his lips and baring his teeth as if he was Dracula.

"Oh, oh, Count Dracula! Mercy, mercy Count! MERCY!" she screamed, running towards the ladder and climbing up it. She made a cross with her arms, clambering onto the top step and then running towards the tunnel. She crawled inside and pretended to cry, hearing him scratching his nails along the metal tunnel and banging it with his hands, making it echo around Gabriella.

"I have garlic!" she screamed after a few minutes, and looked up to see Troy looking in on her form one end of the tunnel. "I mean, I will have garlic soon..."

She got up and ran inside McDonald's, screaming at everyone sitting down. She finally zigzagged her way to the front counter, where there was a fat woman sitting, filing her nails.

"DOYOUSELLGARLIC?" she screamed to the woman, who nearly fell off her seat in shock.

"Repeat that one more time?"

"DO YOU SELL GARLIC?"

"Uh, no..."

"COUNT DRACULA IS AFTER ME!"

Gabriella turned to see Troy at the door, licking his lips. She screamed and jumped on him, pushing him down onto the floor.

"I VONT YOUR BLOOD GABVIELLA, I NEED YOUR VONDERFUL, VONDERFUL BLOOOOD!!!!" he screeched, but then she pretended to stab him with a fork from a table, and he started 'dying'.

"He's dead! Alleluia! Now I can buy myself a triple cheese burger with a side salad without any fuss!" Gabriella screamed into the air, wiping imaginary sweat form her forehead and getting up off of Troy, who was twitching. She dragged him to one corner of the room by his leg and wiped her hands down her jeans as if she had just touched something mouldy. "I WILL RULE THE WORLD ONE DAY! I WILL MAKE MILLIONS! I, GABVIELLA MONVEZ WILL BE THE FIRST PERSON TO HAVE EVER KILLED DRACULA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Security! Security! Get your butts in here now!" the woman behind the counter said into a walkie-talkie, and soon Gabriella and Troy were being dragged out of the fast food restaurant.

"Fine, we don't want to get fat on your disgusting food ANYWAY!" Troy yelled through the doors, and everyone looked up at them for the last time, before the two trudged into KFC.

"Let's act normal, because otherwise we might get kicked out of here too." Gabriella whispered to Troy, who just nodded and strolled right up to the counter, banging on it with his fist.

"Oi! Oi! Leh's get some orda in 'ere! I wanna orda some friez, yuh? An I wanna 'ave some ketchup, wanna 'ave lotsanlotsa ketchup! Yo, did ya 'ear me, you stupid lil..."

"You a've to exhoose 'im, luv. 'ees a lil rude, ama righ? Ama right, mate?"

"WE WANNA AVE SUM FRIEZ!"

The man behind the counter just nodded and got two bags of fries and two tubs of ketchup, placing them on the counter.

"Anything else?" he said quietly, making Gabriella and Troy exchange glances.

"Is thar it?" Gabriella said, slapping the side of her head and pointing at the counter.

"I wanna ave sum more ketchup." Troy said, leaving the money on the counter and then walking away with the ketchup in his hands.

"Alright, luv, don't ya wont ya friez?" Gabriella called after him, picking up the fries and stuffing a huge handful in her mouth, laughing and gagging.

"Oh, I do say, you're a little... ugly?" Troy said snootily as she walked out, and she placed the fries on a picnic table.

"Oh, I do say, you're a little, ketchup covered?" she said between snorts, seeing the splurges of ketchup covering his mouth, face and fingers.

"Hmm, yes, you did say."

"Okay, let's stop now."

"No, no, we must go on. We'll be there soon."

"How, how far is it?"

"I don't know. Traveling across the North Pole is very unpredictable."

"Oh my, I know. I don't think I can carry on."

"But you must, Mrs Montez!"

"I will try, just for you, Mr. Bolton."

"Good. Thank you, you're so very good to me. Ma'am, may I carry you to our tent?"

"Oh, you're such a gentleman."

"Well, Romeo is the biggest gentleman you can find in these areas."

"Well, Juliet is the biggest sucker for gentlemen."

Troy pulled her up in his arms, and abandoning the fries and ketchup, they set off through a path in the forest, not really knowing where he was going.

"Core blimey, governor! That's a big fox! Don't you think we should shoot at it?"

"Oh, you horrible woman! Get out of my arms this INSTANT! I won't carry anyone who isn't at one with peace." Troy said, sitting on the forest bed, crossing his legs and pretending to meditate.

"Oh, let me join you there. My spiritual name is... er, Falling Leaf." Gabriella said, watching the leaves fall from the trees. "What is yours?"

"Well, mine is a special name. It is... it's, er... Gliding Hawk." He improvised, watching a bird fly above them. He wasn't sure hat bird it was, but _Gliding Hawk_ sounded a lot better then _Gliding Pigeon._

"Wow. That is so cool." Gabriella said calmly, putting her hands together and starting to do a belly dance.

"Hey Gabi, drop it down, just wanna see you touch the ground. Don't be shy babe go bonanza; shake your body like a belly dancer." Troy sang, getting up and doing his own belly dancing. Gabriella got up and rolled her shirt up, rolling her stomach and spinning round and round, screaming and letting her hands fly around her.

"Go Gabi, go Gabi, go Gabs!!!" Troy chanted, spinning himself. After a few more minutes, Gabriella fell to the floor, narrowly missing head butting a tree.

Troy stopped as well, but a little more gracefully. He spun on one foot, stopping and throwing his hands into the air, as if he had just finished a gymnastics routine.

"Bravo!" Gabriella screamed, clapping as hard as she could.

He smiled, pulling her up and letting her clamber up onto his back. She dug her chin into his shoulder, making him jump around like a lunatic, screaming abuse at him.

"Stop it!" he yelled, trying to pull her arms around his neck off of him.

"Sorry babes." She said simply, pushing herself off of him and taking his hand.

"Yeah, you will be." He said and picked her up, tucking her under his arm. He walked through the open front door, waving to Mrs Montez who sat with a takeaway Chinese on her lap in front of the TV.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" Mrs Montez asked, watching her try and free herself from his grip.

"I'm teaching her a lesson, because she's being a naughty girl and I need to get back at her for digging her chin into my neck." He told her, smiling innocently as if what he was doing was normal.

He sprinted up the stairs, making sure Gabriella didn't bang into anything, and he threw her on the bed. He then bombarded her with pillows, and feathers soon covered everything.

_Wow. I can't believe how much fun Gabriella is. I love her._ Troy thought as she skipped around throwing handfuls of feathers around her.

---

**No one reads this. Oh well, it's hear if you happen to stumble across it.**

**Love Chloe xxx **


	23. Chad's Date

Chad's Date

Chad held onto Taylor's hand as tightly as they entered the ticket office of the theater. Taylor eyes shone brightly as she took in all the large posters that covered the wall and bulletin boards, the leaflets and programs that were stacked in numerous rows in the racks by the sweets, the people bustling and yelling and talking, the rows of sweets, drinks, crisps and chocolate and the large, traditional popcorn machine that stood by the door, with a little man that poured you a cup of popcorn for $2.

"Isn't this amazing?" she gushed, trying to run into the crowd, but she felt Chad's grip on her hand tighten. "Oh Chad, I know you're scared of big crowds and getting lost, but I promise you I won't let go."

He nodded as bravely as he could, but he trembled as he saw Taylor disappear into the crowd in front.

"Taylor?" he called warily, rubbing her hand to make sure she was still there. "Taylor, I don't like this. Can't we just go and watch Beauty and the Beast at my place? My sister has it on video, and I have popcorn and sweets."

"Chad! Stop worrying! I'll buy the tickets and you buy the drinks and food, okay?" she called over the gentle music being played as loud as possible and the people shouting to their own friends. He nodded to no one, feeling her hand gently leave his.

"No, no, Taylor, hold my hand again! Taylor!" he shouted as loud as he could, but he just received a shove form some old fat guy, telling him to shut up. "Oi, don't you dare shove me, mate. I'm a jock, and I can hit you till your home."

The man just shook his head and pushed into the queue, yelling to others to keep the noise down. Chad shook his head, trying to reassure himself that he'll be fine, and that it was just a crowd of people.

'_You keep pushing me, don't you push on me,  
why pushing me, stop your pushing please,  
you keep pushing me, don't you push on me,  
why pushing me away.'_

He sung to himself, trying to calm himself down as he pushed further and further into the crowd. He looked around at everyone, watching the crowd getting larger and larger.

"Chad? Chad?" Taylor cried over the noise, hearing his soft, sweet voice. She thanked the woman on the ticket counter and charged into the crowd, holding the tickets close to her. She started to panic as she came to the candy counter. Where on earth was Chad?

"Chad? Chad, where are you!" she screamed, turning round and round before she felt two arms wrap themselves around her and pull her into a quiet corner.

"Taylor, what's wrong?" he said calmly, kissing her forehead as if he was so excited to see her, but didn't want to show it.

"I couldn't find you. I thought you'd done a runner." She joked, feeling tears form in her eyes. She blinked them back, laughing at her stupidity, taking his hand and waving the tickets in his face. "I... didn't buy tickets to Beauty and the Beast."

"What? Why!"

"I knew you didn't want to go, and that you only agreed because I wanted to. So, I bought tickets to a different show."

"You didn't have to. I like watching Beauty and the Beast... did I say that?!"

"Well, I think this one will be more exciting. It's called 'It's A Boy Girl Thing'. You've seen that in the cinema, remember? Well, this is a theater version and it'll be really fun."

"Oh Taylor, you're truly amazing."

"Well, enough of me, where were you! I nearly had a heart attack back there when couldn't see you getting anything. I was so worried something had happened to you."

"What like?"

"Like I said, you could've done a runner, fainted, gone and puked..."

"I'm alright. And I bought snacks! I got popcorn, two sodas, one diet, a dolly mix and two Twix's."

"Wow Chad, you thought of it all!"

"I know. Come on, let's get going. It might be starting soon."

Taylor and Chad entered the bottom section of the theater, hand in hand. They found their seats (which were very good seats) and they settled down.

As the performance started, Taylor snuggled into Chad's arm. He looked down at her and smiled, then directing himself towards the theater performance.

"Wow, Taylor, you were right, that was a whole lot better than Beauty and the Beast, and that's a good film." Chad said, and then slapped his forehead in annoyance at admitting his love for Beauty and the Beast again.

"Don't worry Chad, I love it too."

"But, you're a girl."

She smiled and looked away, hearing her stomach rumble. She looked up at Chad alarmingly, who seemed to hear it too. He smiled and turned left, guiding Taylor along with him. She realized where he was heading towards, and she jumped up and down, clapping her hands and squealing with excitement.

"We're going to Chalky Charlie's?" she shouted mid-squeal, and he winced and nodded. Her squeal turned into a shrill scream as the top of the tower showed behind rows of houses, and she started skipping down the path and humming the repeating song that was played in the restaurant.

"In Chalky Charlie's you're the boss, if you don't come then it's your loss, don't come alone, come with your mate! Because the food in Chalky Charlie's is oh so great!" he sang along, running to catch up with her and wrapping her in a bear hug.

As they entered the restaurant, a strong smell of leather and ketchup hit them in the face. Chad breathed it in happily and charged up to a waiter and waved in his face.

"TABLE FOR TWO!" he shouted over the clash of a plate being dropped and the poor man nodded his head nervously, grabbing up two discarded menus and briskly walking through a cloud of steam escaping from the slightly open kitchen doors.

"I love this place so much! I bring my little sisters all the time." Chad gushed, jumping onto the soft leather seat the waiter pointed to and wrestling with a cushion.

"Chad, don't act like a toddler now." She said sternly, but couldn't help laughing when he ducked his head under the table to tie up his shoe lace and banged his head on the rim of the table as he came up. "Oh Chad, are you okay?"

"Yeah." He said grumpily, putting his feet up on his seat, leaning his head against the plastic wall. He watched her sit on the opposite seat, smiling as she felt herself sink into the soft leather. "I love it here." He repeated, cheering up a little.

Taylor just shook her hand and opened the menu, a large grin upon her face. Chad smiled, watching her scan the menu and pick her favorite food.

"Taylor, there's no need to pick. I've already booked a special meal for us." He said, passing the waiter who had showed them their seats the menus, and whispering something in the waiter's ear. Taylor nodded slowly, trying to take it in.

"THE SPECIAL LOBSTER!" a loud man shouted, and Taylor screamed in surprise. She dropped the colouring pad and pencils that were set up on the table as waiter after waiter started covering the table with bowls and plates and drinks and sauces.

People around the two craned their necks to look at what was happening, and a few stood up and crowded around their table.

"This is for you, gorgeous." Chad whispered and touched her hand over the table for a moment, and then he picked up a knife and fork and started to dig in.

"Thanks, this is amazing." She said after everyone got back to their own business, and he smiled as if what she had said was silly.

"Nonsense, you deserve this treatment every time I take you out. Taylor, I know I'm not capable of being romantic or offering you the best seat in the restaurant or letting you pick where we eat, and sometimes I might not be able to pay for our dinner, but I want you to know I love you and when I can I'll treat you how you deserve to get treated." He sighed, looking away for a moment, before carrying on eating.

---

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed reading this, I try as hard as I can but I have hardly any reviews. This is nearly finished, so, I guess maybe more people will read it when it's done?**

**Love Chloe xxx **


	24. The Last Chapter: A Violent Relationship

The Last Chapter: A Violent Relationship

"Hey Gabriella, I have a great surprise for you." Troy whispered to her in science, watching her face light up.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise, duh!"

She giggled under her breath, the teacher circling around their table before walking back to her desk. He smiled at her and she smiled back, only a little disappointed.

The bell rang and she skipped out of class, kissing Troy just outside the door. They dodged a few grumbling teachers before rounding the corner and kissing again, giggling and chatting as they skipped and kissed.

"Hey Gabi." Taylor said happily, walking up to the two and smiling.

"Hi Taylor, you look really happy today!" Gabriella giggled, touching her rosy cheeks to see if she felt hot. She just grinned and nodded, looking over Troy's head.

Chad appeared, grinning as hard as Taylor.

"Hey Chad, wanna grab some lunch?" Troy asked, starting up their special handshake before taking the basketball from his hands and chucking it up and down, behind his head and around his waist.

"No, I'm still full from yesterday." He grinned, walking away from his friend and linking arms with Taylor.

"I threw up twice last night." She giggled, smiling up at her boyfriend before guiding him up in front of Troy and Gabriella.

"What's up with those two?" Troy asked, staring ahead of them before shaking his head and smiling down at Gabriella.

She just giggled and shook her head, holding the door open for a freshman.

"So, I'll see you outside the gates at 4.00pm, okay?"

"Okay, I guess you have to see your dad for an excuse for missing basketball and I need to go see Helen about the decathlon dates."

"Exactly, see, I'm smart."

She laughed, throwing her head back and shaking out her hair, before kissing his cheek and walking off, waving behind her.

---

"Troy! Come on, drive me wherever we're going now, I can't wait!" Gabriella shouted into the cold, quiet air, making Troy look up from the ground and grin.

"Where's your car?"

"Oh, something happened to the wheel, and there's a scratch in the paint. My mom says she doesn't want to look poor. So I walked this morning."

"Okay. Well, get in, and we'll go."

Troy held open the car door for Gabriella, who clambered in and grinned, settling into the soft leather and doing up her belt, pulling it to be secure. Troy got in the other side and turned on the engine slowly, clearing his throat and starting up a conversation.

"So, what you do at lunch?"

"Well, I went and saw what Taylor and Chad were doing, then I sat with a few cheerleaders and asked for some advice on where to shop for shoes, and then I went to do some homework so I don't have to rush it tonight. What did you do?"

"Well, I grabbed a burger, went to find the cheerleaders to tell them they had to practice, and sneaked up with Jason and Chad and watched them change."

"No you didn't... or did you?"

"Well, we did, but we got steered off by Darbus and were lectured for about an hour."

"Oh, stop it."

"What? It's true."

Troy pulled into a car park, turning off the engine and opening the door. He got out and ran around the car, opening the door for Gabriella. She stepped out, kissing his cheek, before seeing where they were.

"We're at the theater?"

"Yeah, I mean, Chad and Taylor went, why can't we?"

He steered her in, not bothering to buy tickets or snacks. Gabriella went to say something, but turned her head to see inside the theater instead. And there, at the front, she saw two big ebony leather chairs with a red carpet leading up to them. There was a side-table on each side of the chair, with a rose in a vase, a soda in a champagne glass, and a fancy china bowl decorated with dolly mix, strawberry laces and Rolo's in fancy shapes and swirls. Each chair had a footstool and the stage was right in front of them, a large red curtain draped over the stage, a hologram dancing upon the velvet material.

"Romeo and Juliet?" she gasped, looking up to see Troy, to see he was being led away by a man dressed in a suit. Instead, a woman dressed in a black and white spiraled ball gown with frills and layers of petticoats hurried up to her and led her to another room.

She found herself in a dressing room, a large table in one corner, a sink with curling irons balanced on the edge in another, and mirrors covering almost all the walls. There was a large tinted window on one side, and when she looked out, she could see a newly decorated car park. There was tinsel and confetti draped across the floor and trees, and all the cars had been moved and replaced with old fashioned cars, and one long black limo.

"Ma'am, here is your dress." The woman spoke in an old fashioned way, curtseying and walking out hurriedly. Her voice had a strong English accent, and all the men around her sounded English.

Gabriella smiled and stopped gazing out the window, turning back to see the large wooden door behind her had been shut tightly and that the large black bolt was waiting to be locked. She pulled the bolt over the door, before turning round to see the dress. It was a long satin dress and a brown-ish red color. It was very puffy and it had spaghetti strap sleeves. There was a pair of matching brown heels with sparkles and brown jewels studded on the strap, and a brown mohair shawl that was draped around the dress. She instantly fell in love with it and rushed across the room just to touch it.

When she was dressed, she fluttered around, pretending to be on the catwalk. She turned to see big brown spiral earrings dangling from a traditional large mirror surrounded by lights and a brown pearl necklace with a brown decoration in between the painted pearls. There were long brown gloves flopped over a large black stool and a stick of light brown lipstick, brown mascara and some other makeup sat on the little shelf in front of the mirror. She jumped into the makeup, piling it into her face and squealing with happiness as she saw herself change. She washed her blusher and mascara caked hands before picking up the jewelry delicately and draping the necklace around her elegant neck. She placed the earrings in her ears and clapped her hands as she saw how pretty she looked. She pulled the gloves onto her hands, before turning and seeing the woman had returned and was standing by the sink, grinning.

"I let myself in, ma'am, hope you don't mind. Come over here, and I'll do your hair."

Gabriella nodded and walked across the room, before regretting it, because as she bounced and flounced, she felt sillier and sillier, yet prettier and prettier with each step.

The woman gently brushed her hair out, then she straightened out parts, then curled some more, then tied some up. She pulled out two little ringlets by the front of her face and then caked her hair with hairspray. She then started combing through the hair at the top of her head, pushing it forwards to make a sort of beehive. She then combed it all back down and tied it up more securely with a brown hair band with tassels and feathers and sequins coming off everywhere, and then she patted the hair with her hands.

When the woman turned the chair around so Gabriella could see in the mirror, she gasped and felt tears sting her eyes. Her hair was gorgeous, it was tied up so tightly and it had taken ages, but it looked so simple. The beehive helped make her head look bigger, making her features look smaller. The ringlets by the front of her face curled like curly fries, and hung just below her jaw. The bits that she had straightened and curled at the back bounced and zigzagged up and down, making her hair look mysterious and wonderful. It did look as if she simply couldn't be bothered to straighten all her hair and just did it up in a messy pony.

"I love it!" she whispered, but the lady just nodded and walked out, holding the door open. Gabriella obediently followed, gazing around the tapestry covered hallway. The path they were following led them into a newly decorated ticket office, which was now a fancy reception, with elegant couches and the desk and the candy counter were now covered with assorted and exotic red cloths and covered with bottle of champagne and soda. Glasses were stacked by the side, and where the popcorn machine stood, three men and a woman were singing quietly. There was a small chandelier hanging above her, and the walls were elegantly white, and all the doors had ruby red curtains draped over them. The flag of England flew about outside the door, and a smaller version was pinned above the exit.

As she entered the theater again, she saw that the woman and the man who had led Troy away were standing by the door. As Gabriella entered, a band began to play and they began to hum quietly, and Avril Lavigne came out from a curtained off door and belted out as hard as she could, the song 'Keep Holding On', one of Gabriella's favorites.

She looked up to see Troy entering the room, looking a bit stunned, before smiling and crossing the room to stand by Gabriella. He was wearing an elegant brown suit, with a cream shirt, bow-tie and cuffs, and brown shoes. His hair was held back with layers of hairspray and gel and he smelled awfully strong of aftershave.

All the other seats in the theater had been moved away, and there was a large black screen across the theater, making the room look smaller.

Avril was still singing as she handed Troy and Gabriella a rose and a brown bag each, before walking off to a corner and starting 'Hot'.

They walked slowly down the red carpet, hand in hand. Gabriella couldn't help but giggle when she saw the effort Troy had put into this, seeing this was what she really wanted.

"Troy, I don't need all this attention." She whispered as the climbed into their seats, smelling in the leather and settling down.

"Yes you do. Well, I felt so guilty I had to do something nice for you, but this is the maximum for my extreme niceness." He whispered back, opening the bag to see a handful of elegant and expensive chocolates and a little bottle of beer.

"They want us to get drunk?" she whispered, eying the bottle in his hands, but he just waggled his eyebrows at her a few times before looking back at the stage.

The curtain swept across, disappearing backstage, and a Romeo wearing black tights, black shorts and a silver and black striped shirt (with most of its buttons undone) and a striped hat with a black feather poking out of the top. Gabriella giggled, finding the hopelessly romantic and good-looking Romeo to seem slightly silly, as he walked along stage, tiptoeing, before leaping across gracefully and pulling a Juliet into his arms. He placed her on the floor, to show off her knee-length white dress with a silver rose clipped to her hip, silver ballet shoes with ribbons tied up her legs and white tights. Her black hair was placed in a bun but hair fell out all over the place, she looked happy and bright and she smiled at Romeo in an awfully friendly way.

The show went on, to be funny, sad, silly and happy all the way. In the end scene, where Juliet lay playing dead across a bed, her red and orange exotic looking dress ripped and torn at the ends, Romeo swaggered in, holding a bottle of poison in his hand, before collapsing by Juliet's bed. He looked very uncomfortable, and Gabriella started to cry as the sad music played and Juliet slowly woke, her dress flapping around as a hidden fan blew on her, making it look more dramatic than it was.

As the both stop moving and the curtain pulled across, Gabriella wiped her wet cheeks and started to smile, sniffing and looking at Troy, who looked like he might cry too.

The curtains pulled open as Romeo, Juliet and their families bowed, but there was no one to watch them because everyone had left the couple on their own, and they were too busy kissing to worry about Romeo and Juliet.

"Troy, that was amazingly sweet of you. I thought that play was magnificent!" Gabriella cried as she walked out of the dressing room (in her old clothes of course) and saw Troy standing there, waiting. "And that dress was gorgeous!"

"I thought you'd like it. I never saw it before; my mom got it for me, and I thought you looked amazing. And, just so you know, that dress is yours, so no arguing that I look after you too much, okay?" he said, and she nodded, laughing. They kissed before walking into the ticket office, where the curtains were blowing in the breeze and the champagne bottles were all half empty and glasses lay empty and deserted on the side.

They were led into the long black limo, grabbing a leather couch each, and a glass of soda appeared from a compartment in the car. Troy thanked the chauffeur who waved and started driving, and they sipped and talked the whole drive.

After a few minutes of silence the limo stopped and the chauffeur opened the sliding limo door. Gabriella stepped out to find herself outside a burger bar, the fanciest in Albuquerque. Gabriella found herself laughing as Troy guided her inside, and when she saw the interior design she burst into tears of laughter.

It was all red and blue, and French flags flew around the room.

"Oh, I get it; the first was old fashioned English people, and now this one's French!" Gabriella said between giggles, and Troy nodded and sat her down on a suede armchair. She looked around to see the room was quite dark; just a few candles were lit here and there. The blues looked darker and it seemed so intimidating, but then a man with a tiny mustache balancing on his upper lip flicked a switch and huge lights banged and popped and a light bulb hanging above them flickered on.

"Hello, what would you like?" he said in a very strong French accent, and he pulled out a notepad and licked the tip of his pen, ready to write down.

"We'll have the special." Troy said, and he jumped and down before writing it and speaking in French to someone else.

Almost immediately a fat man in a chef's suit came waddling out of some large automatic doors holding a large plate, filled with burgers, chips, ketchup, relish, chicken strips, any sort of fast food you could think of. They were delicately placed in a pattern of swirls and stripes, and it outlined 'Troy 4 Gabi' in chips.

"Wow." Gabriella said, picking up a chip and placing it in a swirl of ketchup, before crunching on it, and watching Troy do the same.

After they had devoured the whole plate, three very petite women were small pink and white pinstriped dresses with frills and white aprons came and collected the plates.

One had a very big chest, and Troy couldn't help but look, even though he knew Gabriella must've been glaring at him right then. But then, a topless guy walked through, holding two soufflés and he placed them on the table, and now it was Gabriella's turn to stare.

They both exchanged looks while eating their soufflé, but as they both placed their spoons down simultaneously, they both burst out laughing, making the waiter walk out and collect their plates.

"I hope you enjoyed." He said in his French manner, and Troy nodded and stood up. Gabriella followed, and they both walked outside to find the street covered in snow.

"What the..." Gabriella started, but reached out to touch it. In fact, it was real snow.

"Wow. I didn't plan for this to happen. Oh, and we were going skating..." Troy said, pouting, but pulled Gabriella across the street and into a large marquee type thing, and when they came out the other end they found themselves at an icing rink, where two pairs of skates stood on a bench covered with a pink blanket. They took off their shoes, but then a woman walked up and gave them both outfits to put on.

Gabriella stepped into the dressing room to find it was all decorated in pink and black, and her lacy outfit in her hands was also pink and black. There was a short pink dress with pink leggings attached to it, and the arms of the dress had spirals all up them. There were black satin gloves and pink covers for her skates, also with the black decoration. There was a black translucent jacket as well, that covered her shoulders, neck and stopped halfway down her stomach.

A woman did her hair, tying it in a bun but leaving pieces out, then twirling the pieces round into little swirls on the side of her head. The woman then placed little professional clip-in extensions of hair, in light brown and black.

She tucked the extensions in and Gabriella gasped as she saw how cool her hair looked.

"Now, for the Swedish makeover." The woman pronounced slowly, as if English was a language she knew not a lot about. The woman layered bright pink lipstick on her mouth, with darker lip liner and a lot of blusher, then coating her eyelashes with black mascara and black eye shadow and eyeliner. The woman then dabbed at her lips before adding a brown lip gloss over the lipstick, and then she wiped at her cheeks and smacked them a few times (lightly) to produce a natural glow. When Gabriella got up and looked in the mirror, she saw she looked like one of those professional skaters of the Olympics.

She walked outside and sat on the bench to put her ice-skates on, when she saw Troy walk over in a black shirt with white leggings and black shorts over them. He was grinning as he looked at Gabriella and said he found himself highly attractive in such tight clothes. This made Gabriella laugh, and she struggled to tie the laces because she gave herself the hiccups. Then, when Troy and Gabriella had done up their ice skates and managed to figure out how to put the covers on (they had to take their ice skates off many times because they couldn't get it right) they stumbled onto the ice and started to skate slowly in a circle around the rink.

'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston came on, and Troy took Gabriella's hand and swirled her round and round and round, and then let go, watching her spin on her heel before stopping gracefully.

"I didn't know you could ice skate!" Troy gasped, skating wobbly over towards her and bumping into her.

"I used to go when I was 12. I guess I just remembered how to. You, on the other hand, need a lot of practice. First, you need to learn how to stop."

They skated around for another hour, practicing stopping, starting, spinning and going faster and faster. Troy fell over a lot of times, but Gabriella didn't even wobble, she performed twirls and twists and jumps and splits, while Troy managed to spin once and stop at the other side of the rink, narrowly missing flying over the edge.

"Troy, you're so funny!" Gabriella hiccupped, holding her breath for a few seconds before hiccupping again. 'Teardrops on My Guitar' by Taylor Swift echoed through the rink, and Gabriella skated over to Troy, pulling him into the middle of the ice, wrapping her arms around him and spinning slowly. A spotlight slowly shines down on the two and when it ends, they kiss passionately and they wouldn't care if the world ended, they're happy and it's all they need to know that they're finally together again.

"Troy..." Gabriella said quietly, looking up at him as she pulled her jacket across her body. She packed the skating outfit into a bag and left the shoes on the bench, before turning back to Troy who had her full attention. "This was an amazing night. I don't know why you felt you had to do this, because being with you is all that matters. I wouldn't care if we were stuck in the bloody sewers, I'd still be happy because we'd obviously find something to do and because I'd be with you and no one else and I'd be cool with that. I don't need this fancy stuff to reassure me that each night when I put my head on my pillow and think of how much I love you, I know you're doing the same and thinking of how much you love me." She whispered, and he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I hope tonight you do go home and put your head on your pillow and think how much you love me, because I'll do the same, in fact, I've done that same thing each night since we started dating. My love for you has never changed, no matter how big or small my presents are."

"Well, from now on, I don't want any fancy gifts or presents. If it's my birthday or something, buy me a DVD and we'll snuggle up and watch it together and then I'll be happy, okay?"

"Same here, but no chick flicks."

"Okay, and not horror films either."

"Deal." They said in unison, spitting into their hands and shaking each others hands. They both shuddered with disgust and wiped their hand down their side, smiling at each other.

"So... Wanna sleep round mine tonight? My mom's out doing business stuff tonight, we have the house all to ourselves..." Gabriella purred, stroking his arm.

"Hmm, you drive a hard bargain, but I'm going to have to accept."

They smiled and kissed once more, before walking out into the cold air, checking their watched to see that it had just gone midnight.

"Good morning, Troy." She whispered, clambering into the limo, and he just smiled and jumped in behind her, making her squeal with delight.

"I love you." He whispered, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her continuously down her neck.

"Not here Troy, we're in a limo!"

"I know. It's just the words that count."

"Troy, this has been one Violent Relationship, but I know it'll work out."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"Truce?"

"Definitely!"

Troy pushed Gabriella to the floor of the limo, and suddenly the time was right... until the chauffeur opened the door and declared that they were at Gabriella's house.

"The bed's comfier." She said truthfully, and they chased each other indoors, slamming the door behind them, which, in all good films (although this wasn't a film) has a door hanger saying 'The End' on it.

The End!

---

_**It's over! This story is officially over! Now, I expect more reviews please :(**_

_**Or I won't update my other stories, if I say that they'll come flooding in:D**_

_**Thanks for the small amount of reviews I've had so far, I've written this fromt eh bottom of my heart and I love this story to bits, although I think it was very bad in places some of you liked it, so I'm not that bad at writing. :D**_

_**Love Chloe xxx **_


End file.
